The Arena
by jascat
Summary: Jasper is captured and forced into the arena. He refuses to fight until someone is brought to him and he has someone that he must protect at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

The Arena

Chapter 1

Jasper sat on the bed dumbfounded, watching as his Alice paced back and forth. It had been a week since the fateful birthday party and everyone was miserable. It was all his fault and they all let him know it.

Jasper himself didn't really remember what happened. He had smelled Bella's blood and then felt his beast, the major, take over. Next thing he knew he was out in the woods with Emmett sitting on him, his face a mask of rage, and Rosalie beside him muttering to herself angrily. They told him he had attacked Isabella.

He still was in shock. How could he have done that? He thought he had been making progress. He had spent all that time in the car with her when they ran from James. He had grown to like her. Jasper had entered the dance room full of her blood and had not been tempted, only angered at James.

Edward had told everyone they had to leave Forks, leaving Bella behind. Jasper still felt a pain in his heart, an ache that he didn't believe would ever go away. He had offered to be the only one to leave but Edward had insisted that they were all a danger to her.

Emmett, his very forgiving brother, wasn't forgiving him. He glared at him whenever their eyes met and he refused to speak to him. Jasper felt his anger simmering below the surface always. Jasper said nothing and waited till his brother released his anger. When that happened he wouldn't defend himself.

Edward had left right after the incident, broken from losing his mate. Edward felt angry too but mostly at himself. Jasper wanted to yell at him that it was his fault not Edward's and he shouldn't punish himself or Bella this way. After all Edward was the strong one. The one with enough self-control to be around his singer, even to stay in the same bed with her while she slept. Jasper closed his eyes and shook his head, he didn't like thinking about Edward with Bella.

Carlisle always looked at him with disappointment. That hurt Jasper, who had always looked up to Carlisle. Carlisle couldn't understand what Jasper had been through. Carlisle had never fed from a human, he didn't know what it was like. Still Jasper admired him and wanted to be like him. He had such compassion and self-control, Jasper couldn't help but admire him.

Every time Esme would look at him she would cry. He had begun to keep his distance from her. The grief she felt at losing her daughter was overwhelming. He knew Esme was to kind to blame him and he felt no accusations from her. He just reminded her of what had happened.

Even Rosalie, his twin, the person he was closest to in this family was angry at him. She cared for Bella but in her mind Edward was right they should leave Bella alone, it was dangerous to bring her into the world of the supernatural. Rosalie was mad because she didn't believe that Bella was safe now and they were leaving her to fend for herself. She too blamed Jasper and that hurt him.

Jasper sighed and looked up at his Pixie. He could feel her anger and guilt.

"I should have seen it Jasper. I should have been looking...If I had...Still you should have been able to resist. I can't always look out for you. Someday you are going to have to control yourself." Alice said as she paced.

Jasper lowered his head. Guilt consuming his thoughts. Alice was angry too, though she wouldn't admit it she was angry at him. She was tired of keeping him in line he could feel it, but she loved him so she was conflicted. He didn't blame her for being tired of being the strong one.

Jasper stood up, he couldn't take anymore. The guilt he felt coupled with the anger and sadness that permeated the rest of the family was wearing him down. "Alice I'm going for a hunt." He told her quietly.

She didn't say anything, she didn't move from her position even to look at him. Usually she would kiss him and tell him how she loved him before he left for even a brief time. Jasper felt the hurt rise in his chest and quickly pressed it down, unwilling to project on the people he loved his hurt. He left the room without another word. She still loved him, he told himself as he left. A mate couldn't leave their partner could they? Jasper's chest grew tighter and he began to run.

Jasper ran through the forest as fast as he could trying to clear his mind, he didn't know how far he had run, when he finally stopped to survey his surroundings. He could hear the heartbeat of an animal in the distance but had lost his appetite. He would hunt later right now he just wanted to lay on the forest floor and let his thoughts go. He wanted to enjoy some peace with no one's emotions intruding in on his.

He watched the rays of light sparkling through the trees and listened to the birds, letting his even breaths calm him. Eventually he closed his eyes feeling the peace steal over him. His only warning was a snap of a twig to his right before a cloth covered his mouth and he knew no more.

* * *

Jasper finally regained his senses some time later. He looked around himself to find he was in a small bare room. There was no furniture at all, it was just a box. He could not even make out a door. There was no light but he didn't need light to see. There was nothing however to see. He expanded his senses, he could hear footsteps and low talk in the distance. He couldn't make out conversations. He could hear sounds of breathing in rooms close to his. He could feel the emotions closest to him, they ranged from to despair to deep anger, and he reasoned that their must be more captives than just him.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair. What was happening? What had been on that cloth? He had never heard of anything that had the ability to incapacitate a vampire.

"Good Evening Major Jasper Whitlock." A voice said to him. Jasper looked in the direction of the voice and noticed some holes indicating a speaker in the wall on his upper right hand.

"It is an honor to finally meet the God of War." The voice continued and Jasper grimaced.

"There is no way to escape but feel free to look for one." The voice said. Jasper narrowed his eyes and began to look around the room again. He found a hole in the wall through which a video camera was watching him. In a flash Jasper punched the camera. To his surprised he didn't even make a dent in the wall around the camera and the camera remained in tact.

The voice laughed. "We have dealt with plenty of vampires Mr. Whitlock. Rest assured these walls are vampire proof." Jasper didn't reply his thoughts were in turmoil as he went over everything he knew. Whoever had taken him was telling the truth and had obviously dealt with vampires before. Did they know of his abilities? They knew of his nick names from the southern wars. Could it be Maria? No, he didn't think so, this was to subtle for Maria. Too well thought out.

"What do you want from me?" Jasper growled lowly.

"We want you to fight Mr. Whitlock. We have many clients paying handsomely to see the God of War in action." The voice said as a matter of fact.

Jasper closed his eyes and clenched his fists. So that was it, he lowered his head as rage filled him. Finally he had been free of the constant fighting and now he was being forced back in. Alice had saved him from that life, he didn't want to go back.

"You will have everything you want if you win. Blood, women, comfort." The voice told him. He knew from past experience that those things would grow heavy on his heart in time. He couldn't return to that life.

Jasper turned his back on the camera. Those things meant nothing to him anymore. "I won't fight." He said his voice tight with anger. They wouldn't kill him, they had went through too much trouble to get him. If the voice was telling the truth money was involved.

The voice laughed. "I think you will. You are after all ruled by very strong instincts." The voice said.

Jasper sat down against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest, not because he was tired but to comfort himself while he waited. It was a sign of weakness but let them think he was weak. They wanted strength he would give them weakness.

* * *

Time meant nothing anymore. Had weeks passed? Months? Jasper was starving but he sat as still as he could, refusing to let whoever was watching him know of his torment.

He had searched in vain for an escape. Who ever had built this prison definitely had a vampire in mind. The walls were proof against his strength. Jasper looked at his hand it had begun to shake. Could he die of hunger? Was that a way for a vampire to die? Even Maria had never starved him this long.

Jasper heard a hiss and looked up to see some kind of gas coming from the ceiling. He quickly stopped breathing but apparently that wasn't good enough once the gas touched his skin everything went black.

* * *

Jasper woke up to the sound of sniffling. He didn't have to open his eyes to know a human was in the room with him. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful blonde girl clutching a doll. Jasper wailed in despair and huddled in the corner away from her.

The girl stopped her crying. "Are you okay mister?" She asked wiping her nose. She slowly walked to him but stopped in fear when he growled at her. The girl moved away from him and started to cry again. "I want my mommy." She said through her tears her cry was heartbreaking.

Jasper stood up suddenly. "Stop! I'll do what you want. I will fight, please just let me have animal blood."

The girl squealed in fright at his movement.

"I think not Mr. Whitlock. Animal blood won't give you full strength and we have money on how long you will last before you kill the girl." The voice told him. Jasper's mouth dropped in horror. He moved back to his corner and tried to ignore the thirst in his throat and the crying of the girl.

* * *

The girl was no longer moving. She was dying he could smell it. The bastards had given her no food or water, she was dying of thirst and starvation. Jasper had beat on the walls to no avail. He had yelled till even his voice was hoarse. His captors had no heart. He was no longer strong, his own body had weakened with hunger. There was no way for him to save her.

Jasper looked over at the girl lying against the wall the doll no longer in a tight grip at her chest. He could see the blood pulsing through her veins, hear the steady slowing of her heart. She was dying anyways, he could end her suffering and his. Carlisle's face came to his mind. Carlisle wouldn't kill the girl, Edward wouldn't. Would his Alice? They would all be so disappointed in him, but weren't they already disappointed?

Jasper moved closer to the girl. What if he didn't drink her blood and just let her die? How many more would they send in? A plan settled in his head. He let out a string of heartbreaking dry sobs as he tenderly stroked the girl's hair and kissed her forehead before breaking her neck and drinking deeply.

Hours later the gas reentered his room and he welcomed the oblivion breathing in the gas deeply.

* * *

Jasper woke on a dirt surface and quickly stood up. So it was time to fight. Jasper surveyed his surroundings, he was in a fighting arena. It was huge, high above him he could hear a crowd watching. They were out of reach. He looked at the walls but they were smooth and he doubted he would be able to climb them. He really hadn't had much hope of escaping but he had to look just in case.

He heard doors open behind him and close again before he could even turn around. He smelled three vampires now in the arena with him. He could feel determination coming from them and he smiled to himself. Jasper put out his arms in surrender and closed his eyes as teeth and claws pulled his body apart.

He smiled as he heard the boos from the crowd. He would hurt no one else they were going to have to kill him.

* * *

Jasper howled out his anguish as he woke up again in his cell. His body had been put back together. The only evidence of his ordeal the new scars added to his already scarred flesh. He had hoped to never wake again.

"Good evening Mr. Whitlock. As you can see we aren't going to let you die. We have too much of an investment in you." The voice that Jasper had grown to hate told him.

"I won't fight." Jasper gritted out.

"I think you will if we give you something to fight for. Maybe your ...mate?" The voice said and chuckled as Jasper roared in rage. They couldn't have gotten Alice could they? Surely her gift would save her.

A door opened behind him and a body was pushed in before he could move fast enough to stop it. He smelled a human woman and he groaned in despair. He didn't want to kill again. He moved far from away from her. The woman sat up and his eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Bella sitting on the ground looking around her unable to see and afraid.

"You bastards! " Jasper yelled and threw useless punches against the camera in his anger.

"J-Jasper?" Bella whispered through his rage he heard her and stopped his attack.

"It's me Bella." Jasper said quietly.

"Now that your mate is here you will fight. We will give you this time to become...reacquainted. Then we will feed you and you will have your first match. Rest assured Mr. Whitlock if you don't eat she won't be fed." The voice told him.

"She's not my mate!" Jasper yelled desperately. There was no answer and Jasper turned to Bella in despair.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 2

Bella laid in her bed staring at the wall. A month had passed since he had ripped out her heart and destroyed her. A week ago Charlie had threatened to send her to Phoenix waking her up and making her live. She groaned and turned from the light now coming through the window. How she wished she could just lay here and die, but she promised Charlie she would try. She sat up and threw her feet over the side of the bed, uncaring that the floor was cold. Maybe she would get the flu and be able to lay in bed.

She made her way to the shower hearing Charlie already up and moving about downstairs. Turning on the tap she looked at herself in the mirror while she waited for the water to warm up. Bella understood why he wouldn't want such a plain girl like her, the only thing she couldn't understand is why he had ever said he loved her.

She didn't hate him, really she knew that there was always a chance he would kill her. She was his singer after all. Bella entered the shower letting the warm water cover her. Sooner or later he was going to attack. She didn't mind, not really. It had been worth it to be part of that family even for a short while.

Bella fingered the scar on her arm as memories overtook her. When she had cut her finger she had looked up at him in horror. His eyes were black and his lips were drawn back showing his teeth. In that moment she had known he was going to drink her blood, probably killing her. Even though she had known this was a possibility she suddenly didn't want to die and was afraid. She heard a growl and turned to see Jasper being held back by Emmett and Carlisle, growling and snarling at him . He then threw her into the table of plates and turned to guard her from Jasper. Bella had laid their amidst the glass afraid to move and cause more blood to flow as he now protected her. She could see Jasper though, he wasn't after her he was after him.

She squeezed some shampoo into her hand and began to wash her hair, wondering what they were doing now. How could they leave her so easily? Was it all a lie? Did they ever truly love her? Bella felt tears streaking down her face but ignored them. Too many tears had fallen for them. She turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wiping her face dry before drying the rest of her body.

She dressed quickly before heading down the stairs to say goodbye to Charlie. He had been working a lot lately and she knew he was torn. He wanted to be with her but their were rumors of a bear attacking campers in the area. Charlie loved Forks and took his job seriously, he didn't want anyone to be hurt. Bella felt a surge of love for him. He was not very expressive but she felt his love for her and she was sorry for the pain she had caused him. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Charlie seemed shocked and a little embarrassed.

Charlie turned nervously towards the door grabbing his keys from the counter and Bella began to regret her actions when he suddenly stopped.

"Bella..." He paused for a long time and Bella wondered what it was that was so hard for him to say. "I love you baby girl." He said softly before bolting out the door, not giving her a chance to reply. Bella smiled for the first time since they left. Bella stared after him for a long time before finally turning back to the kitchen. She froze in horror as she saw a man she didn't know standing there. Before she could even scream a cloth covered her nose and mouth and her world went black.

* * *

Bella heard a heartbreaking howl coming from somewhere, it woke her up. She groaned softly, her stomach upset from whatever they used to knock her out. She felt hands on her, she didn't feel strong enough to fight them. She was being led somewhere.

She heard a door open and she was thrown roughly inside. She fell to her knees. She turned quickly into a sitting position, unable to stand and began to look around.

"You bastards! " She heard a male shout.

It sounded like..."J-Jasper?" Bella questioned hoping he was there. If she were kidnapped with anyone, Jasper is the one she would want with her. She knew he was strong. Stronger than he let on and he made her feel safe. He had already saved her twice. He killed James and he stopped 'Him' from killing her.

"It's me Bella." Jasper said quietly. Bella began to hope she would live through this.

"Now that your mate is here you will fight. We will give you this time to become...reacquainted. Then we will feed you and you will have your first match. Rest assured Mr. Whitlock if you don't eat she won't be fed." A voice said and Bella turned all around in fruitless attempt to find where the voice came from. It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. What the hell were they talking about? Was Alice here? Fed? Match? She was just about to ask when she heard Jasper yell.

"She's not my mate!"

Bella took a deep breath. Jasper was an empath she didn't want to burden him with her chaotic emotions. "W-what's happening?" Bella stuttered. Damn! That was not as calmly stated as she hoped.

She was just beginning to think he wouldn't answer her when he began to speak. "I have been captured to fight in an arena. I can only assume it is for our captors profit. I didn't want to fight..." He paused for a long time he seemed to be trying to get a hold of himself. Bella had heard that he had a violent history but no one had explained it to her.

"I refused to fight so they took you to convince me. They seem to think you are my mate." Jasper told her. His tone was so flat she couldn't determine what he was thinking. She couldn't see him either and she felt at a disadvantage. It wasn't fair he could see her and feel her emotions but she couldn't see him.

"Come here." Bella demanded in a harsh whisper. He seemed to hesitate before she heard him move toward her. He must be making noise so he wouldn't startle her, she knew he didn't have to. When she felt him close she reached out blindly for him. Her hand brushed his leg and she felt upward till she caught his hand then pulled him down to sit beside her. She moved closer to him and put her hands gently on his face. If she couldn't see him she would feel him.

"That's better. Now tell me everything." Bella said leaving her hands on his face. She felt Jasper's hand on her leg, his long fingers were tracing patterns on her thigh. Bella was a little shocked but the feeling was erotic and she shivered in pleasure. The thought that he shouldn't even be doing this never crossed her mind and her breathing became faster. Suddenly Jasper pinched her, she gave a little yelp startled till he began to trace the patterns again. This time she caught on. He was telling her they were listening. He had spelled it out on her leg. Bella hoped he couldn't see her blush but it really didn't matter as he could probably feel her embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter..." She whispered. It really didn't she figured whoever did this knew what ever they needed already. She felt him nod and his face seemed to fall.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He began and Bella was a little confused. What was he sorry for? He hadn't kidnapped her. He must have felt her confusion for he went on to explain.

"For attacking you at your birthday." He continued. Bella traced the lines of his face. He was being sincere his anguish showed in the downturn of his mouth and the lines of his brow.

"What are you talking about? You didn't attack me. You saved me. Ed...He was about to attack me when you growled at him waking him up to what he was doing. He then threw me into the table and started to be protective but you always focused on him." Bella said in confusion.

She could feel his face also had confusion and she suddenly became angry. Had they told him he attacked her? And why wouldn't he know? She was about to voice her questions out loud when he began to speak again.

"Well... we will talk about that later. We left for Alaska right after the party. Edward came a couple of days later but left quickly. I was out hunting when someone gassed me. I woke up here." Jasper told her. Bella could feel the pain on his face and hear it in his words. There was a lot he wasn't telling her and she moved closer to him wanting to give him comfort.

"That same voice talked to me calling me the nicknames I was given from the southern wars. He told me I would have to fight and I would be rewarded with blood, women and comfort. I declined and they began to starve me...I don't know how long I have been here but it seemed a long time." Jasper said his voice beginning to break.

"It has been a month since you all left." Bella provided for him, she felt him nod in acknowledgement.

"I was so hungry...They...put a little girl in here..." Jasper stopped and Bella pulled herself onto his lap and hugged him tight. She rubbed his back, trying to give him comfort for what she knew was coming. "I tried to resist Bella but they were starving her...She was dying..."

"Shhh it's okay." Bella soothed.

"It's not okay." Jasper growled. "Carlisle would have died first. Edward would have resisted."

His response angered Bella. "I don't know maybe they would have and the girl would have died anyways from starvation, that doesn't make them better than you."

Jasper turned from her. "It does." He whispered.

Bella grabbed his chin and pulled him back to face her. "No! It doesn't! You know as well as I do how judgmental they are. They have no tolerance for weakness in others. You do. You know what it's like to struggle and don't judge others. I think that makes you better than them." Bella told him firmly. She didn't know if he took her words to heart but he continued his story.

"They gassed me again...They let gas out of the ceiling whenever they want to knock me out. I woke up in an arena. Three vampires attacked me and I didn't fight back hoping to die and foil their plans but they put me back together again and brought you here. I'm sorry Bella I don't know why they think you are my mate, but I will protect you." Jasper finished. Bella felt his pain but she also knew he would protect her no matter what, she just hoped he would be alright.

"I know you well." She whispered as she laid her head on his chest still rubbing circles on his back. She heard a mechanical sound and in an instant Jasper had her behind him against the wall away from the sound. Lights came on and she was blinded momentarily.

"Comforts for the human. Do as your told or they will be taken away Mr. Whitlock. You will be fed in the morning. We expect you to eat and be as strong as possible. The better your match is the better we will treat your mate." The voice from before said. Bella heard Jasper growling low in his throat but ignored it as the smell of food hit her nose. She was hungry. She peeked from behind Jasper and saw a shelf protruding from the wall holding a plate of food. She also saw a sink and a toilet along with a very hard looking bed.

She grabbed the plate of food and started eating hungrily. She glared at the toilet dubiously then looked up at the hole in the wall where she was sure there was a camera. Stinking perverts! She thought in anger. She heard Jasper chuckle and wondered if he could read her thoughts.

"Don't worry darlin I will shield you when you need it." He told her. Bella felt her face grow hot and nodded before concentrating again on her food. There was a lot she wanted to know about him but she really didn't want whoever was listening to hear so she ate in silence. When she was done she replaced the dishes and washed herself as well as she could in the sink. She moved over to the bed and sat.

Jasper stood the whole time, staring at the wall. She didn't know what he was thinking about. Was he making plans for their rescue? She patted the space beside her wanting him to sit with her. He lifted an eyebrow but made his way toward her and sat stiffly beside her. She put her head on his shoulder and slowly he wrapped his arms around her. She supposed she should feel frightened but she didn't. Her belly was full, she was comfortable and the hole in her heart was strangely gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 3

Jasper sat in the dark with Bella's head in his lap. His thoughts were chaotic. At this moment he could not see a way of escape so his thoughts had turned to survival. He had to keep Bella alive until either help arrived or he found a way to escape. He was going to have to become the Major again.

He closed his eyes briefly and absent mindedly ran his fingers through her hair. Could he be as ruthless as he needed to be and still come back once they escaped? He had never totally rid himself of the lust for blood or the lust for battle. He missed it. What he didn't like, what he had never liked was killing innocents. Humans didn't have a chance against him and it was unworthy to kill them. In battle, testing your strength against another, that was thrilling, it was worthy.

His time with Maria had tested him to the very limits of his endurance and fed his lusts. Maria had never had an honorable cause though. Fighting for her had been torture. Her methods were unnecessarily cruel and he was glad to be away from her. He was battle weary and broken when Peter had helped him leave. He thought escaping Maria was all he needed but his depression had grown over time. When he met Alice she showed him how to feed from animals. For a long time things had been better. He loved Alice and for her he tried to push it all down, but he knew it was there, simmering below the surface, waiting for a chance to escape.

He saw a door open and a body was pushed through. He could smell it was a human. He gently moved Bella's head from his lap hoping not to waken her. His hopes were dashed though as she began to sit up. Jasper quickly positioned himself in front of her to guard her. The man he could only assume was meant to be his breakfast was still looking around in a confused manner. He could feel his fear and felt a stab of pity. He pushed it down quickly.

The lights came on suddenly. Jasper cursed internally, the bastards wanted Bella to see him eat or maybe they wanted a better view. Jasper stood up straight and schooled his features. He let the persona he had used for years come to the forefront.

"Bella turn your back." He ordered. He didn't even look behind him to see if she obeyed. He knew she did by the sounds she made.

The man looked up in fright, his eyes still bleary from the sudden light. Jasper was on him before he could move or utter a sound. He broke his neck and drank deeply. When he was finished he dropped the body, making sure the body landed by the door the man had entered. He planned his movements carefully. He made sure not to be too careful or too rough and kept his face a blank mask.

He walked over to Bella. He sat against the wall facing the door and pulled her in front of him. Making sure the body was out of her line of sight. He closed his eyes briefly, not wanting her to see their crimson color. It was only a moment before he gathered his courage and stared into her eyes. She looked straight back at him, no disgust or fear.

Jasper was confused, he had blocked her emotions out while he fed. He knew he had to drain the human or she would have been starved like the girl, but he didn't think he could do it if he felt fear or revulsion from her. He slowly opened up to her emotions. She was feeling determined and...trusting? He must have let his emotions show on his face because she opened her mouth to speak. He put his finger to her lips and shook his head.

He had thought about it all night and had decided that he wouldn't give them a show here in the room. He wouldn't let them get entertainment from either his emotions or Bella's. Jasper would give them a show in the arena, but here...He wasn't going to let Bella be part of their sick game.

He took her hands and put them underneath his shirt then put his under her's. Resting them on her stomach he started to write slowly. 'No talking, No show of emotions, give them nothing.'

'Yes' She wrote it slowly on his bare skin and he sent her a wave of confidence. Surprisingly she caught on quick and sent him back a wave of trust. She started to write again.

'You okay?'

Jasper thought hard on whether to tell her how he truly felt, finally he decided to be honest and sent her his emotions. Shame, determination, excitement, protectiveness. He was afraid she would be disgusted by him but she opened herself up and sent back admiration, determination, contentment, a little fear.

'I will fight' He wrote and passed on the feelings of bravado and ruthlessness, everything he felt when he was in Maria's army. Then he added insecurity and peace, everything he felt with Alice. 'Will I come back to me?' He hoped she would understand what he was trying to communicate.

Bella's hands were flat on his stomach. Her face showed nothing as she stared in his eyes. Her fingers began to move. 'You are you always.' She wrote and sent her admiration again and what felt like love. Jasper put his hands flat on her stomach unsure what to say but letting himself be open to her and giving her all his emotions. She flattened her hands and reacted to what he sent until their emotions finally blended to one happy medium of contentment.

How long they sat there Jasper wasn't sure. He was so caught up in Bella he didn't even notice when the body was removed or when her tray of food arrived.

"It is time Mr. Whitlock." The voice broke them from their moment. Bella's fingers began to write furiously 'Come back to me.' She wrote and sent her fear for him. 'Always' He wrote back sending determination. Jasper stood and moved away from Bella never losing eye contact with her. He heard the hiss of gas and breathed in deeply.

* * *

Jasper woke up in the same arena. He stood up quickly and looked directly at the crowd above him. He saw no one he recognized but he gave them his best sneer.

"Bring it on!" He yelled. He felt his excitement rise and pushed it out. The crowd went wild. He felt air movement behind him but stayed still till the last possible moment before ducking beneath the jaws of a large wolf. Jasper laughed as he punched the werewolf in the jaw.

'Must be a full moon' he thought with glee. This was no shifter it was a real werewolf. He had only fought one other werewolf. The beasts were strong but not smart. They had no strategy and fought only on instinct. Still instinct could be an advantage at times. He knew that to let it bite him would bring him a slow torturous death. One of the newborns with him had been bitten and had screamed for two days before finally turning into a blackened statue.

The wolf shook its head and staggered a bit from his blow. Jasper grinned but his mind quickly moved into ways of making the fight last longer as the wolf was clearly no match for him. You could injure or stun werewolves but they healed quickly and the only real way to kill them was to remove their heart.

His grin widened when he heard a growl behind him. The crowd was going crazy. Jasper turned just as another wolf made a leap for him. He caught the wolf's leg and threw it into his partner. Both slammed into the wall. The wall shook and the wolves yelped.

Jasper gave them no time before leaping to them and throwing one wolf to the side. Quicker than either wolf could recover he punched through its ribcage and pulled out its heart. He thrust it high in the air, then threw it down on the ground before stalking toward the other wolf.

The remaining wolf backed away snarling. Jasper knew it was afraid, he could feel it but he felt no remorse. The wolf had a chance. He stopped in front of it, staring into its eyes, daring it to attack.

The wolf took the bait and ran at him. Jasper stood perfectly still, the same confident grin on his face as the wolf leapt at him. At the exact right moment he bent backwards and punched upward, grabbing the wolf's heart from its chest. The wolf landed with a thud behind him, turning back into the unfortunate human it had been. Jasper closed his eyes and let the heart drop, he allowed himself a moment of sympathy before letting the triumph swell in him. He opened his eyes and let his emotions out into the arena inciting the already cheering crowd into even more raucous applause.

* * *

"Peter please, I can't see him anymore and I'm worried. I promise I just want to know that he's okay." Alice sobbed into the phone. She had lost sight of Jasper when he went hunting a month ago. At first she thought he was just angry with her because she hadn't told him goodbye. She thought he just needed time and she knew she did. She loved him with all her heart but what had happened at Bella's party...How could he attack Bella? She hadn't looked for him at first wanting to give him his privacy and afraid of what she might see. As the time went on she had begun to be afraid he wouldn't come back so she tried to find him. All she ever saw was darkness when she looked for him. She couldn't see him at all.

Calling Peter was a last resort. If Peter didn't know where he was she was terrified he was dead. She had told herself Peter had just found a way to hide from her sight. Peter didn't like her, he would be more than happy to help Jasper leave her.

There was silence and Alice began to give up hope that Peter would even answer her. "I don't know where he is Alice but I would know if he was dead." Peter finally said.

Alice gasped. She would never admit it out loud but Peter's power was more sure than hers. Hers depended on decisions, he just knew. For him not to know something about Jasper's situation was unthinkable. "H-How?" What did it mean?

"Alice have you looked for Bella?" Peter asked suddenly.

Alice was dumbfounded, why would he ask that? "Edward asked me not to." She said a little defensively. She felt incredibly guilty for leaving her friend. It was what had caused her to be angry at Jasper. She should have seen the incident at the party. She should have been watching? All of this was her fault. The whole family was hurting because she had not been vigilant.

"Look Alice." Peter demanded softly.

Alice looked and saw the same blackness she saw when looking for Jasper. "It's the same." She whispered.

"What does it mean?" She asked.

"They're together." Peter said simply.

Alice became more afraid. She loved Bella but she was terribly jealous of her. She saw the looks that Bella gave to her Jasper. She knew Bella meant nothing by it and her future had always remained the same. She almost always ended up with Edward. They were destined, mates, just like Jasper and her. So there could be nothing between them right?

One time she had looked further into the future and had seen Bella with Jasper, they had been smiling into each others eyes and she could almost feel the love between them. It was right before Bella's birthday party, that vision was why she stopped watching Bella and Jasper. It was why she hadn't seen the paper cut. It was why she was reluctant to look for Jasper after he left to hunt. She loved Jasper with all her heart she couldn't lose him. Fate couldn't be that cruel.

"Alice, Char and I are coming to Alaska tell Carlisle." Peter said breaking into her thoughts.

"I will." Alice said numbly. She placed the phone down and drew her arms across her chest trying in an unconscious way to comfort herself. It's not true. They are in danger, we will find them and everything will go back to normal. Jasper loves me, Bella loves me they won't hurt me. Thinking this Alice forced a smile on her face and went to talk to Carlisle.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 4

Bella woke to find Jasper gone. She had hoped that what ever gas was used wouldn't work on a human. It was a stupid hope. She got up slowly and stretched. She kept her face smooth of any emotion, even though inside she was worried about Jasper.

She had no doubt Jasper would win his fight, she just worried what their captors would do to him in his vulnerable state. She paced the room for a bit before deciding that it might be read as nervousness. Bella then moved to the bed and sat, closing her eyes and thinking over their situation. She heard a noise and knew her food was here. Was it lunch time or dinner? How long had she been unconscious?

She looked at her food and found she was very hungry. They fed her very nutritious food and she was thankful, she needed to be strong for whatever was coming. She finished her meal and washed up, then resumed her position. How much time passed she wasn't sure till she heard the hated voice.

"Miss Swan we have no wish to drug you again. Can we trust you to remain still as we bring back your mate?"

She didn't want to be drugged so she just opened her eyes and nodded. Why did they keep calling Jasper her mate? She didn't dwell on it as she watched the wall she knew Jasper would come from. She wanted to try to see every detail of what would happen so she could report to Jasper.

There was a whooshing sound and two men entered carrying an unconscious Jasper. They were large but didn't appear to be supernatural. They had neither red eyes nor the golden eyes of the Cullens. They ignored her as they dropped Jasper unceremoniously on the ground and left quickly. The door shut as soon as they left and Bella rose from the bed. She walked slowly to Jasper and knelt down beside him.

She felt her heart beat faster as she studied him. They had changed his clothes. The preppy clothes he had always worn were gone and Bella's mouth went dry as she studied him. Her hand rose almost of its own accord to touch him before she pulled it back to her, he was a beautiful man and she felt an ache inside her as she looked at him. The clothes they had put him in made him look dangerous and sexy. He wore black leather pants that hung low and a black leather vest that was open and showing his magnificent chest.

Bella couldn't resist and rested her hand on his chest slowly tracing the scars there. They didn't detract from his beauty, they made him even more breathtaking. She was so caught up in the feel of him she didn't even notice when he woke up till she heard a small groan and his hand caught hers. She looked up into his red eyes to find that he was watching her. She closed her eyes as a shudder of desire ran through her. It was quickly replaced by guilt. She didn't feel she was betraying Edward, he had made his feelings clear and Alice had never treated Jasper the way she should have. No she was betraying Jasper.

Jasper loved Alice and she had no right to do this to him. They were open to each other here. It was a silent promise they had made to each other. He would feel her emotions, her lust and it would make it hard for him to be faithful. Jasper was honorable and she didn't want to hurt him by testing that honor.

He was already struggling to find a way to satisfy his desires and his conscious. She didn't need to test his morals too. He was married. She wasn't sure Alice was really his mate though. Some of the things she did made her question it. She never seemed to put him first. Always her desires were first and Jasper being the gentleman and empath he is gave her everything.

If Edward was more like Jasper he would have known how leaving and taking the family would hurt her and not done it. His honor and empathy would have put her needs above his fears. Edward was not Jasper though. Bella began to fear that Jasper was ruining her from ever falling in love with another. No one would measure up to him.

Jasper rose quickly, startling her. He tugged on her hand gently and pulled her towards the bed. He sat with his back to the camera and put her hands on his stomach while putting his under her shirt. Bella shuddered again as another wave of want hit her, guilt following soon after. She sent her regret to him and felt his answering forgiveness. Still she wrote out her sorry.

'Understand' He replied and she felt his awareness of her. Happiness ran through her, he wanted her too. Still they would have to be careful. To be so open with each other and not act on their feelings of desire would be difficult. Still not as hard as it would be if they didn't have an audience she thought as she glanced at the camera.

'You okay?' She wrote out. She felt an answering wave of emotions ranging from triumph to guilt. She sent him her pride in him.

'I can control the crowd. I did small things but I think I can do more if needed.' He told her. Bella felt excited, if he could control the crowd he could escape. He probably didn't want to leave her.

'Leave, find help.' She wrote.

His answering emotions were swift. Anger and fear washed over her. 'I will never leave you.'

Sorrow washed over Bella. Edward had promised he wouldn't leave either, of course he had left himself an escape clause. Still Jasper was not Edward. He sent conviction to her.

'Never.' He wrote in big letters. She knew he meant it. Even when they escaped, and she was sure they would, he wouldn't leave her. She wanted desperately to hug him but settled for laying her hands flat on his stomach and sending him her feelings.

'Tell me fight.' She wrote out condensing her words but getting her meaning across. He began to tell her of his fight with werewolves. She reveled in his story, never fearing he was in danger. How she wished she could have seen it. Real werewolves. She couldn't help the pride she felt in this valiant warrior in front of her. He felt this from her and returned some answering pride.

She told him what she had done while he was gone. Her story was much less exciting but she thought it was important for him to know that the people toting his unconscious form were human.

'We will train.' Jasper wrote and Bella began to get excited, but then doubt entered her mind. She was a weak human what could she do against supernatural beings.

'There are things you can do to protect yourself. Against a vampire you would have little chances but against humans you would. I want them to consider putting you in the arena with me.' He told her. Bella was surprised. Edward would never even consider that. Jasper sent a little anger her way as he felt her comparison.

'If we can convince them you could give them a show they will allow it.' Jasper continued. 'I want you to train constantly. You need to be strong.' He paused and Bella felt his hesitancy. She sent reassurance, whatever he had to tell her she would trust him.

'They think we are mates. We will pretend to slowly fall for each other.' He wrote and Bella shivered. She understood immediately why he wanted this. If they felt he loved her then putting her in the arena for him to defend would be an enticing prospect. Added to that her training, maybe seeing her fight for her mate would be a draw. A thought occurred to her and she tensed slightly. She felt his confusion and wrote 'Alice.'

'I don't think she can see us. She can't see when shifters are around so I believe the being in the cell close to ours is a shifter.' Jasper wrote out. Bella drew a big question mark on his stomach and felt his answering humor as he began to explain about the La Push wolf pack and the treaty with the Cullens.

To say Bella was shocked was an understatement. She agreed with Jasper though whoever had taken them knew a lot about them so maybe they knew about the pack too. The train of thought led her to think of who could be betraying them. Alice? She didn't think so. Edward? That thought gave her pause but in the end she decided he just wasn't the type. Rosalie? Maybe she didn't like Bella, but then again she loved Jasper. It was obvious and she really doubted Rosalie would betray him. Carlisle? Esme? Could parents do that to a child? Still from what she knew Jasper was like an adopted child in the family, but she had a hard time believing they would. She didn't even doubt Emmett for a minute. She began to think on people outside the coven and her thoughts turned to Jacob. A thought occurred to her and she fought to keep the shock from her face. Was Jacob a shifter?

'Jacob Black?' She wrote out.

It took a while for Jasper to answer and Bella began to wonder if he understood her question. 'Most likely.' Bella was flabbergasted. She was surrounded by the supernatural. Her best friend was a shifter. The lights went out as she pondered this. Jasper moved sitting at the end of the bed with his back against the wall and his feet over the edge. He gently eased her head on to his lap and began to run his fingers through her hair. Bella felt like purring at the comfortable feeling. Her last thoughts as sleep took her was that it wasn't going to be hard to pretend to love Jasper.

* * *

Peter looked over at his disgruntled mate as they neared the Cullen's house. She didn't like the Cullens and she made her displeasure clear. She tolerated Carlisle and Esme, she kind of liked Rosalie and Emmett but she couldn't stand Edward and Alice.

Edward earned her hate from his intrusion into the thoughts around him. She insisted that if he couldn't control what he heard he didn't have to repeat it. Peter agreed with her. Alice earned her place on the list because of the way she treated Jasper.

Char loved Jasper with an intensity that made him jealous at times. He knew he and Char were soul mates, meant to be together all that crap, but Jasper was so heroic at times Peter felt small in comparison.

Jasper had stood strong in the southern wars. He had been a beacon of strength and honor in the midst of that shit storm. He had saved Peter's miserable hide many times and showed him he didn't have to descend into the depths of Maria's cruelty to survive. Leaving him there while he ran with Char was the hardest thing he had ever done but his knower had told him it was necessary.

When he had finally felt the time was right to return for him Jasper had changed. He was depressed and Peter still felt guilt from that time. He knew when Jasper was going to leave them, when he fell for the pixie. Char had been angry with him for a month for allowing him to leave with Alice. She had railed against him, both knew that Jasper was not Alice's mate. Char knew because of the way Alice reacted to him. Peter just knew, but he also knew he had to let Jasper go with him. So he said nothing.

Now his knower was not telling him where Jasper and Bella were. He knew two things. One Jasper and Bella were mates and two they would end up together and happy, but how that would happen and when? Sometimes his knower worked that way and he surmised it was because if he knew the details he would interfere and screw it up. So he withstood Char's anger and Alice's begging.

Still just because he had no inside knowledge didn't mean he couldn't look for his brother. He felt right as this thought entered his head and knew that was what he was supposed to do. Suddenly he became surer. They would find Jasper and Bella.

"Do we have to stay with them?" Char asked clearly annoyed and Peter chuckled at his fiery mate. She knew they could hear her and probably intentionally said that.

"Now, now sugartits we need to work together." He said as he walked up to their porch. He grinned hoping they were shocked at the nickname he gave her. Char smirked slyly and pulled him to her kissing him fiercely and running a hand down his chest before grabbing his package, squeezing him a bit. Peter growled and deepened the kiss before hearing an "Ahem" behind him. Peter chuckled while pulling back from his blonde demon. He readjusted himself and gave her a look that told her he would pay her back later. She just looked back innocently and the look turned him on even more. He started to walk to her when he heard an annoyed "Peter!" from behind him. He turned to see Alice looking very annoyed.

"Howdy Alice." Char said loudly before pushing past her and entering the house. Peter laughed some more at the disgusted look on Alice's face. They never said Howdy unless Alice was around and then they only did it to annoy her. Alice had insisted Jasper lose his southern twang so they magnified theirs whenever they saw her.

"Are you going to invite me in ma'am?" Peter said with a smirk. He knew she hated being called ma'am so he did it every chance he could when he talked to her.

Alice threw her hands up in frustration and turned from him stomping into the house. Peter walked through the still open door chuckling. He entered the living room on his own to find Char already engaged in conversation with Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch together and were obviously very concerned. His opinion of them rose slightly as he realized they worried for Bella and Jasper. Alice sat down in a huff in one of the chairs and Emmett made his way to him grinning madly.

"Bro!" Emmett said before grabbing his hand and giving him a man hug.

"Eating Bambi making you a pussy?" Peter asked with a grin.

"I'm still man enough to take your scrawny ass." Emmett replied his own grin widening.

"Ugh Have you forgotten Jasper is missing? He could be hurt while you clown around." Alice yelled in frustration.

Peter seriously doubted that anyone could hurt the Major. He looked at the demanding pixie in front of him and briefly debated annoying her more before finally deciding it was time to get down to business. They could have fun later.

"Alright. Tell me the whole story Pixie." He said knowing she hated being called Pixie. He just couldn't resist it. He had to change it up once in a while or she would get used to his jibes.

Alice crossed her arms and huffed. For a minute he wondered if she was going to throw a tantrum. Finally she began with him leaving to hunt. Peter immediately stopped her.

"Why did you all move to Alaska? Last I knew you were living in Forks going to high school." Peter cut in.

"Well, After Jasper attacked Bella at her birthday party. Edward decided we should leave for her safety." Rosalie replied her tone of voice letting her feelings be known. She obviously hadn't agreed.

"Wait...You think Jasper attacked Bella? What exactly happened." Peter knew Jasper would never attack his mate. He looked around the room finally his gaze landed on Carlisle. He decided Carlisle would be the most honest. "Carlisle tell me every detail of what happened."

"We threw a birthday party for Bella while she was opening her presents, she got a paper cut. Jasper began to growl and his eyes turned black. Emmett and I quickly moved to restrain him and Edward pushed Bella behind him. He pushed her a little to roughly and she fell into a stack of glass plates. Emmett and Rosalie managed to get Jasper outside. Everyone left the room and I patched Bella up." Carlisle told him.

"Isn't Bella, Edward's singer?" Peter asked as he began to puzzle it out. Jasper is an empath he would have felt Edward's blood lust rise. He must have growled to warn Edward off. It had worked obviously as Edward had clumsily sought to protect Bella, making the situation worse of course. Which was probably why the Major allowed Rose and Emmett to take him outside. Once more blood had been spilled every one of the Cullens would have been a danger to her, outside of Carlisle. Why didn't the pixie see all of this? He looked over at Alice who had an extremely guilty look on her face.

"Why would you have a stack of glass plates, when there was only one human to eat?" He asked his eyes narrowing. He knew the pixie was selfish but was there more?

Alice crossed her arms. "It was part of the decor!" Peter studied her before finally accepting her answer. She was vain and stupid enough for it to have been an accident, but there was more going on here and he would get the answer from her just not now.

"I'll tell you right now there is no way Jasper tried to attack Bella." Peter said strongly. He wasn't ready to tell them that Jasper and Bella were mates. It wasn't the right time but he wasn't going to allow them to continue to think poorly of his brother. He could just imagine how accusing they were. They had often judged him when he slipped never giving him any compassion, though Jasper gave it to them constantly.

Emmett looked him straight in the eye and Peter wished he had Jasper's gift for a moment. Had even Emmett been on the blame train?

"How do you know?" Emmett asked cautiously.

Peter looked him straight in the eye. "I know." He said with confidence.

Emmett groaned and put his head in his hands. Rose let out a sob beside him before drawing her mate in her arms. Esme moved closer to Carlisle who looked pained himself. Alice however stood up angrily.

"How would you know Peter? You weren't there." She yelled.

"Apologies can come when we find them. I'm going to assume you have searched where he was hunting and found nothing. Anyone smart enough to catch the Major would not leave any traces. So I suggest we go to Forks and look for clues there. Bella was kidnapped too and they might have been more careless in her abduction. With her father being chief of Police he might have some insight or be able to help us." Peter told them trying to break up the guilt party and get them moving.

Emmett stood up suddenly. "Bella was kidnapped too?" He yelled anger clear on his face.

Peter was a little shocked he looked over to Alice. "You didn't tell them?" Alice looked away. Something was going on and Peter was determined to get to the bottom of it, but not yet. He would get it out of her after Eddie was back. He had a feeling he was involved in this somehow.

"Where's Eddie? He would be a tremendous help with his gift?" Peter asked.

"He left shortly after we arrived here." Carlisle answered staring at Alice his own face showing his anger.

"Get him on the phone doc I want to leave for Forks as soon as possible." Peter said then turned to look at Char who was glaring daggers at Alice. Damn she was beautiful. Well it was going to be a while before Eddie could get here.

"Hey sugartits." Peter said getting her attention before he waggled his eyebrows at her. Emmett laughed loudly but everyone else kept their glares on Alice. Char was at his side in an instant and took his outstretched hand. They walked out the door quickly and Peter couldn't help laughing as he heard Esme yell at Alice.

"What's going on?" Esme yelled in a tone of voice he had never heard from her.

Peter laughed harder and bent to throw Char over his shoulder and began to run. Char laughed with him as they made their way away from the Cullens.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 5

Jasper sat on the small bed with Bella's head in his lap. He combed his fingers through her hair as she slept. Her hair was soft and he enjoyed this time with her. Sometimes she spoke, she whispered his name a lot and one time he was sure she was having a naughty dream about him. Jasper fought to not smile at the memory. He was glad her dreams were pleasant and she wasn't having nightmares.

She had told him all that had happened after they left. About her terrible nightmares and her catatonic state. Jasper had felt terribly guilty afterwards. After all he had caused them to abandon her. Bella wouldn't have it though she had sent him her anger when he had been lost in self-recrimination. She insisted he had only protected her from Edward and Edward was solely to blame for the family leaving her.

Jasper felt the burn in his throat breaking through his thoughts. It had been a week and he was thirsty. Bella's food still arrived on schedule but he had not been fed. Were they trying to make him attack Bella? If they were it was never going to happen. He would claw his way out of here before he hurt her.

"Jasper.." She sighed in her sleep.

She must have felt his anxiety. They were open to each other with their emotions. He didn't try to stop projecting and she allowed him let down his guard and feel her emotions too. In a way it was freeing and in another he was worried.

Their emotions seemed to blend, balancing each other. Jasper knew that people felt momentary feelings that could be magnified if examined to closely. A small irritation could turn huge when insecurity answered it, but that never happened with them. They were both so eager to please the other and so...content with each other that small irritations were laughed off. Insecurities were comforted. Stray emotions of guilt, fear, lust were all met with acceptance.

Bella's breathing began to change and Jasper quickly looked down to see her face as she opened her eyes. This was his favorite time of the day. When she first opened her eyes, before she realized where they were and smiled happily at him. Later when reality set in her emotions were random ranging from excitement, to fear,to boredom never the same. The first one though was happiness at seeing him and that centered Jasper. It helped anchor him, made him more sure of himself. More sure that he was good and strong.

Bella opened her eyes and he was not disappointed. A well of emotion that he couldn't name bubbled up in him. She kept her face blank but sent him her answering happiness. She sat up and stretched, then turned to him automatically blocking the camera and putting her hands on his stomach.

'Training or talking?' She wrote.

He loved the feel of her hands on him, truth was they were rarely not in physical contact. It comforted them.

'Training.' He wrote back.

They had told each other many things about themselves. Spending hours writing on each other. Enjoying the feel of each others hands and the story of their lives. Jasper had even told her about his time with Maria. Bella of course didn't react the way he thought she would. Instead of being disgusted she just accepted it. When he asked her about it she told him that he had no choice in what had happened, just like they had no choice now. He did what he had to, survived, and she was glad because it allowed him to be with her now. Her reaction went a long way to healing what was still broken from that time.

They began Bella's exercises. Jasper had insisted she exercise every day. He didn't want their captivity to have a damaging effect on her muscles. Through the exercises he still took every chance he could to touch her. He couldn't help it, it was like an addiction, he needed to touch her to live.

When they had finished their usual routine, Jasper silently stood behind her and adjusted her body into a ready stance. She let him move her, really she probably could already assume this position but he used the distraction to write on her back. When he could he gave her secret instructions, things that would help her in a battle. He didn't want their watchers to know everything she knew so he kept some things private.

Jasper moved in front of her studying her frame before throwing a mock punch toward her slowly. She did as he taught her grabbing his arm and moving into position to throw him. They practiced this move for a while, he increased the speed of his punch each time, till finally Bella's natural clumsiness showed through and her foot slipped in the middle of trying to throw him. Jasper lost his balance and they fell to the floor. He made sure to cushion her fall which made her land on top of him.

He looked up at her as she looked down at him. Her hair cascaded around her face framing the both of them and blocking the light. She had a slight blush from the exertion and embarrassment and Jasper thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Desire ran through him and he growled softly before he could stop himself. He felt a jolt of answering desire shoot through her and she began to lean into him. She licked her lips and Jasper started to rise to meet her eager to feel those lips.

He heard a hiss and his reflexes took over as he moved Bella behind him and looked up to find gas seeping from the ceiling.

"No! You haven't fed!" Bella hissed. He felt her panic and hurriedly turned to her before the gas overtook him. He sent her his confidence.

"I'll be fine." He said, speaking for the first time in a week. He smiled at her as he felt his world blackening around him.

* * *

Jasper woke up in the arena. He stood up quickly looking around him to make sure there were no enemies. He heard the crowd above him and could feel their excitement. He took it all in and magnified it before sending it back out. He was experimenting with how much he could control them in little ways, wanting to know how far he could push without being detected.

A plan was beginning to form in his mind, but he needed some things first. He needed Bella here with him. He needed to weaken the arena wall and he needed to be able to stop them from gassing him. He hoped using his gift on them would stop them from knocking him out.

He had already identified the spot he assumed was the control room. He was inching his projections closer to them bit by bit. He mirrored emotions already within the crowd hoping they wouldn't catch him.

Jasper walked forward raising his arms, he noticed he was no longer wearing the leather and was very glad. It hadn't been comfortable. He now wore camouflage pants, combat boots and a white tee-shirt. It was a little better but he wished for his jeans and cowboy boots.

A woman entered the arena. She was tall and beautiful, her golden hair was plaited in numerous braids. Her eyes were an emerald green that almost seemed to shine. He got a good whiff of her and growled deeply. She smelt of death and decay. She wasn't a vampire, werewolf or shape shifter.

He eyed her warily. She exuded confidence. He sent her a wave of fear, but she just smiled at him. He knew she received the emotions but why did she react like that? She seemed to drink it up. She smiled at him showing her teeth. Jasper shuddered to see her teeth were sharpened to points. She had the smile of a shark. He cut off all his projections and forced his emotions to be calm.

She seemed angered at first but then grinned evilly. She looked up at the crowd and suddenly changed. Gone was the willowy beauty, in her place stood a ghoul. Jasper felt like icicles were melting down his back. Her pink flesh was now a sallow gray, her blonde hair now green, the beautiful braids now a mass of tangles and the eyes were pitch black. She screeched loudly and the crowd gasped in fear. She seemed to grow bigger as the fear grew.

Jasper had never fought a ghoul before and was unsure of its capabilities, but he did know that it seemed to be feeding off fear. He didn't want to calm the crowd, such a thing would be noticed but he couldn't allow her to keep getting stronger. He wasn't at full strength, having not fed in a week.

He made his decision quickly and before he could second guess himself he charged her. She moved quickly and his punch intended for her head landed just past her ear. He had missed, she didn't however and her claws raked his chest. He quickly distanced himself from her.

He felt a pain in his chest and looked down to see his tee-shirt ripped and the marks from her claws deeply embedded in his chest. Well she could definitely hurt him and was extremely fast. He just hoped she wasn't poisonous to him.

Jasper studied her while he tried to form a plan. She smirked at him and slowly brought her hand to her mouth. Her long tongue flew out licking her claws. Jasper watched her with no emotion. It seemed to anger her. She thrust her hand down and charged him.

Jasper jumped at the last moment kicking both feet into her chest. She shrieked as the impact threw her back. Jasper hurried to follow through his attack but she recovered too quickly.

He now had a good judge of her speed and the fight became one-sided in his favor. He wasn't sure how to defeat her. His blows definitely hurt her but didn't stop her. He was unable to detach her limbs as he would a vampire and he hadn't found a vulnerable spot. She was tiring though and her attacks were becoming sloppy.

He could carry the fight on until she finally collapsed from exhaustion but he wanted to kill her. He was loath to let such an evil creature live. Ghouls lived off the flesh, this one also fed on fear, of humans. It was an abomination an evil he couldn't allow to be free to terrorize others.

She charged him again and he easily sidestepped the attack, but he misjudged her. She raked his back with her claws as she passed by. Jasper fell to his knees, his back now on fire and joining the pain in his chest. His anger exploded, it was time to end this.

He stayed on his knees as he felt her triumph. He didn't move as she charged back to him, but as her teeth approached his neck he moved with lightning speed and grabbed her jaw yanking with all his might. He watched in fascination as she flew past him, her eyes wide with surprise. He held her jaw in his hand.

He saw her land near the arena wall. She stared at him with fear now shining in her eyes. He felt that fear but ignored it. He stood up slowly, ignoring the burning pain. He threw down her jaw in disgust and slowly approached her. The crowd was silent. They watched him with bated breath. She tried to crawl away from him, her claws searching for holds in the wall as she tried to escape him. It was pathetic really and a part of him felt pity for the creature. He gritted his teeth and got a hold of his emotions. This creature was evil and it was his duty to ensure she harmed no others.

He grabbed her hair and threw her on the ground. He put his boot in her chest pinning her to the ground. Her claws raked at his legs but he ignored it as he reached down grabbing her head and pulling with all his might. Her head came off and her arms fell to her side. Her body spasmed twice before becoming still. Jasper threw her head to the side and slowly stood up moving away from her.

His eyes were closed as he came to terms with what had happened. Guilt ran through him to be replaced by determination and triumph. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up into the crowd who still watched him silently. He let the triumph run through him, magnified it and sent it out as he smiled widely and raised his arms in victory. The crowd went wild.

* * *

Peter sat next to Char and Rosalie as they talked. Emmett was playing a video game while Alice paced the floor. She was awful nervous and Peter decided that he would get whatever secrets she hid out of her today.

Carlisle and Esme had went to pick up Edward from the airport. It had taken almost a week to find him. He hadn't been in South America like they thought. They had found him in Volterra. That worried Peter. Was the Volturi in on this?

His thoughts were cut off as he heard them approach. He stayed where he was as he waited for them. He was anxious to get going and it had taken too long to find Edward.

They entered the house finally and Peter could tell things were not going well. Carlisle looked annoyed and Esme looked downright pissed. Edward looked confused and angry.

Peter had enough of this shit, he stood quickly ready to get his answers but Edward surprised him.

"What the hell happened Alice? Where are they?" He yelled.

'Well that was interesting.' Peter thought as he eyed the two.

They glared at each other in seeming silent conversation. Peter decided he couldn't allow that.

"Why don't you tell us your story Eddie? Start from the birthday party." Peter told him, his voice a low growl.

Edward looked like he was going to protest but Rosalie spoke up suddenly. "Have him start from a week before the party. Something happened because he started acting weird then. He became very possessive of Bella and I saw him glaring at Jasper when he wasn't looking."

Peter's eyebrow rose. "Well Eddie what happened?" He asked him.

Edward folded his arms and clenched his jaw. Suddenly he was smacked in the back of the head by Esme. "You answer right now Edward Cullen!" Esme demanded. Carlisle walked up behind her, his arms folded and his eyes hard as he glared at Edward.

Edward let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Alice had a vision." He said.

"No!" Alice yelled but Char grabbed her and sat her down forcibly. Alice quieted but her eyes betrayed her fear.

"What was the vision?" Emmett asked his brows lowered in confusion.

"She saw Jasper and Bella together. They weren't doing anything just looking at each other, but Bella looked at Jasper like she looks at me. Like he was perfect." Edward closed his eyes. "But for him she was smiling. He was looking back with that same awestruck look and a smile on his face."

Edward turned his head, looking away from his family. They all looked surprised. Peter wasn't though.

"They looked like they were in love." Edward whispered.

Nobody said anything as they digested this information.

"I tried to get more information from Alice but she denied having the vision. Telling me her visions were faulty and she wasn't having them anymore. I watched Bella and Jasper. They didn't seem any different but I began to wonder. By the time of the birthday party I was a wreck. When Jasper attacked her..." Edward was cut off by Peter's angry snort.

"He didn't attack her! He wouldn't attack his mate!" Peter said.

"She's not his mate!" Edward yelled.

Peter was angry this little prick was getting on his last nerve. He grabbed him by his throat and threw him against the wall. "She is." He growled.

"No! I went to Volterra. I... talked to Marcus...he said Bella is my mate." Edward said though he had a hard time talking with Peter's hand around his throat.

Peter dropped him. Marcus denied they were mates? Could Peter be wrong? His gift was never wrong. Marcus was lying. He looked over at Char.

"Marcus is lying for some reason, sugar. I suggest we find out why." Char said her voice sure.

"No! Alice tell them...tell them Bella is my mate. I didn't attack her...I wouldn't attack my mate...Tell them Alice." Edward yelled.

"I don't know Edward. I only saw them together that once. I have always seen my Jazz with me and you with Bella." Alice whispered pain evident on her face.

"Look!" Edward demanded.

"I can't see them." Alice replied.

"You had to have looked before they disappeared. Please Alice tell them." Edward pleaded.

"I...I couldn't look Edward...I'm sorry." Alice said.

"Alright!" Emmett suddenly roared. "I don't care that you two are in the midst of your own little self-pity party. My sister and my brother are out there in danger somewhere and you two need to stop being selfish assholes. Get your heads out of your asses and cooperate with us in finding them!"

Emmett's outburst shook Peter out of his stupor. "Carlisle get on the phone with the Volturi. Don't tell them what's happened just try to find out what is going on there. Edward finish your story. Tell us the whole truth. Then it's your turn Alice." Peter told them.

Carlisle left for his office to call. Esme stayed behind glaring at Edward and Alice.

Edward took a deep breath, he looked once at Emmett then began. "After the party I thought it was the perfect opportunity to get Jasper and Bella separated. So I told the family we had to leave. I had planned to go directly back and take Bella far away but I was scared. I started to doubt. What if Alice's vision was true? How could Bella seem so happy with Jasper? I began to wonder if...we were really mates. If we weren't then I had really tried to hurt her at her birthday party and I might hurt her later. I had to be sure so I went to Volterra and talked to Marcus. I told him everything and he told me that he was sure Bella was my mate."

"Did you read anything in Marcus's thoughts to indicate that he might have some kind of plans for Jasper?" Peter asked.

"No, his thoughts were filled with his dead mate." Edward answered.

Peter sat back as he digested this. Marcus was a brother to Aro, he probably had centuries of practice hiding his thoughts. Aro could read all thoughts though and it would be much harder to hide from him than to hide from Edward. Was all of the Volturi in on this? This really wasn't Aro's style. If he wanted Jasper he would have made some dramatic threat not used subterfuge.

"Do you have more to add Pixie?" Char asked.

"No I only had the one vision and didn't look anymore for fear of seeing something I didn't want to." Alice said.

Peter snorted. Alice's decision not to look at their future probably got all this started. She hadn't seen the paper cut at the birthday party because of it, which caused Edward to lose control and his seeing the vision had caused him to force their departure.

Peter looked up as Carlisle returned to the room.

"Marcus is missing." Carlisle said in a matter of fact tone.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 6

Bella paced nervously in their small room. Jasper seemed to be taking a long time and she had a very bad feeling. Why had they starved him? Did it make him vulnerable? Was that the point? Or were they trying to make him attack her?

Bella felt lost without him there. Without his touch and the feel of his emotions she felt like she was only half of what she was with him. If he died she didn't think she could go on. The pain at the thought of losing him was greater than what she felt when Edward left her.

She had worshipped Edward's perfection. She had felt awe in his presence. She had mistaken that for love but now she began to wonder. Bella had never felt comfortable with Edward. She was always afraid. Afraid of other vampires hurting her, of him leaving her, of not being good enough for him. Bella had come to realize she had not been happy with him.

With Jasper...Bella paused in her thoughts, stopping in her pacing, was she comparing love for Edward with her feelings for Jasper? Did she love Jasper? She knew she had strong feelings for him, they had grown more intense as their captivity had continued, but was it love?

Bella shook off her troublesome thoughts and resumed her pacing. She wouldn't think of this now. She knew she felt the same... no stronger, hero-worship for Jasper. How could she not? He was brave, handsome, kind, compassionate, strong...Bella stopped herself and almost smiled. The difference between the way Edward made her feel and Jasper made her feel was that Edward made her feel constantly afraid where Jasper made her feel safe, content, happy.

"Miss Swan please return to the wall and we will bring back your mate." The voice suddenly spoke startling her out of her thoughts.

Bella felt her heart leap in her chest and fought to keep the smile from her face. She hadn't smiled much before she came here and now that she finally wanted to she couldn't. She had been afraid Edward wouldn't like it if she wasn't serious like him...and honestly she hadn't felt much like smiling, except around Jacob.

She watched as the humans tossed Jasper's body to the floor and exited the room. She waited a couple of minutes then walked calmly to Jasper's side. She wanted to run to him but she restrained herself. Bella sat next to his prone body and began to examine him for injury. They had changed his clothes, his white tee-shirt was torn and She began to remove it carefully.

She gasped aloud when she saw the deep gouges in his chest. With a shaking hand she ran her fingers along the deep grooves. It looked like something had clawed him, there of course was no blood, but why wasn't he healing? She had understood that Vampires healed almost immediately.

What could she do for him? Bandaging the wounds wouldn't make a difference, the wounds didn't bleed and couldn't become infected. Did it hurt? It looked like it did. Tears gathered in her eyes as she thought of him in pain. She began to remove the tee-shirt. Jasper was heavy and she struggled to move him, the tears in her eyes began to fall when she saw the gouges on his back. She picked up the torn shirt and made her way to the sink, tears falling from her eyes.

She used the cold water thoroughly wetting the shirt and returned to Jasper's side. Gently she dabbed his wounds hoping the coolness would help him in some way. Bella bent down and kissed each gouge softly. She hoped he would wake soon, with no heartbeat, breathing or emotions he seemed to be dead and Bella didn't like that. She laid down beside him and began to trace the contours of his face with shaking fingers.

* * *

Bella heard the hiss of her food arriving but ignored it. She had managed to move Jasper to the bed and she now lay on it with him. It was the second day since he had returned and still he had not woken up.

Her fear was covered by an aching numbness. 'Wake up' She traced over and over on his side. Still he slept. If he didn't wake up...The hole in her chest pulsed painfully. She recognized this feeling. It was the same feeling she had gotten when the family had left her. Had she been wrong then? Was her breakdown caused not by the family and Edward leaving but by Jasper leaving? How could that be when they had barely spoken before?

She could no longer deny it she loved him. When had she started loving him? She remembered when she had been thrust in this cell how she had strangely been glad to be with Jasper. How the hole in her heart had filled. How he made her feel safe in spite of the danger. How she was content with him.

Was it when he had saved her from James?She remembered the flight to Phoenix, his words to her in the hotel. No, she loved him even before that.

She remembered seeing him in the crowded lunch room, how beautiful she thought he was and how sad he seemed. Then she had seen Alice walk up to him and put an arm around his shoulder, he had reciprocated her affection pulling her close. She remembered how devastated she had felt, though she had buried it quickly. Her eyes had then turned to Edward who was looking at her with interest. Yes that is when it had begun. The first moment their eyes met. She had known though that he would never betray Alice. How had she known? How could a single glance give her such insight? She didn't know but it did.

Now, sitting here gazing at his beautiful face she knew, she would betray Alice. For this man she would betray everyone, she would leave her home, give up her life anything to make him happy. Bella traced a line across his forehead pushing a strand of hair back from his face. She was glad he was so good, he would never ask her to betray anyone. He would never hurt Alice either. Bella sighed and kissed the spot she had just cleared.

She couldn't hide her feelings from him and she wouldn't, it seemed wrong to her to do so. Still she wouldn't cause him more pain by naming them either. She couldn't stop feeling her love but she wouldn't tell him. That would cause him hardship. She knew he loved her too. They were open here and she felt his emotions but he wouldn't betray Alice. It would hurt him if he thought he was hurting her.

Bella inched closer to him writing 'Wake up' again and again as she told him of her love in her mind. The words she couldn't say out loud being whispered over and over in her heart.

* * *

Bella stared at Jasper's angelic face. It was the third day and still he was not waking up. She was beginning to fear he never would. She had eaten nothing, at first because of her anxiety. She had decided late yesterday, though, that she didn't want to live in a world without Jasper Whitlock. The food came and went but she ignored it, rarely leaving Jasper's side or even looking away from his face. She knew she was getting weaker and welcomed the feeling.

"Miss Swan." The hated voice called. Bella ignored it not taking her eyes from her mate. Bella stopped her hand from writing as the realization hit her.

She remembered talking to Esme once about how it felt to mate a vampire. Esme had described in detail exactly what she was feeling now. The hole in her heart when he was gone, the overwhelming love that would make you give up everything for the other, the need for your mate to be happy.

Bella felt elation for a moment and let the smile come. Her fingers resumed their journey over his back but now she wrote 'I love you'. She wouldn't inflict her love on him later but now...now she was overflowing with her love. Her mate...Beautiful, strong, courageous...her mate. Bella wished their was some way to show her feelings of happiness.

"Miss Swan, Jasper is not gone but he will not wake up till he is fed." Bella felt her heart jump at his words. Really she had known deep in her heart he was not gone but had not known how to revive him. Bella sat up and looked around for a knife.. something to cut her wrist and feed her mate. If it was blood he needed she would give it to him.

"Miss Swan there is no need to hurt yourself. We will feed him on one condition." Bella continued her search unsure she wanted to hear the conditions. She was frustrated to see her dinner tray had been retracted. She might as well hear him out, if she didn't like the condition she would reject it. She turned to the camera.

"Do you love him Miss Swan?" The voice asked.

"Yes." Bella answered hoarsely.

"Do you now accept that he is your mate?"

"Yes." She whispered.

There was a long pause.

"It would take all your blood to revive him. When he woke to find your dead body it would destroy him. He was going to let himself be killed before you joined him Miss Swan."

Bella closed her eyes. She knew the voice was right. She had been going to let herself die from the pain before Sam rescued her. Jasper would feel that pain even if he didn't rightly understand why. She couldn't let him hurt like that.

"What is your deal?" Bella asked in surrender.

"Convince Mr. Whitlock to change you into a vampire." The normally emotionless voice said in triumph.

Bella turned from the camera and looked back at Jasper. Pain clenched her heart. She didn't mind becoming a vampire. In fact she welcomed it, eventually she would die and she didn't want Jasper to suffer that pain. But to spend an eternity always near the one you loved but never being able to express it...could she do that? Would it be an eternity though? She knew Jasper would not hurt Alice but eventually Alice would meet her true mate...Wouldn't she? It was a small hope. Esme had said that not every vampire finds their mate. It was a hope though and Jasper would live, without the pain of her death. Bella made her decision, she would endure the pain.

"I agree." She said simply.

Immediately she heard the sound of her food tray and looked over to find bags of blood. She leaned down and kissed his lips before standing up and walking to the tray. She took the bags and began to feed him.

* * *

They had arrived in Forks the day after they found out Marcus was missing. Peter had asked Alice to look for Marcus in her visions but she was reluctant and refused to at first. Finally Char had scared her so bad that she agreed. They quickly found out she couldn't see Marcus either.

Right now the pixie sat in the next room searching constantly for traces of Jasper, Bella or Marcus. So far she had come up with nothing but Peter had put Rosalie on Alice duty. Rosalie was a hard task master and made sure that Alice continued to look. Hoping for some kind of slip up on the part of the abductors and a vision.

Chief Swan and Edward were out right now questioning anyone and everyone, trying to find some hint on who had taken Bella. Peter smiled a little as he remembered when Chief Swan had first seen Edward. He had punched him square in the face before anyone could stop him.

Of course he had broken his hand and soon they had to explain everything. Peter had intended to tell him the whole story anyway. He would be a great help but if he only knew half the truth it would hinder him. Carlisle had argued with him not wanting to endanger Chief Swan, but Peter was sure the Volturi were to involved in their own turmoil right now to worry about the Chief knowing about them, and his knower was letting him know it was the right thing to do.

The Chief had taken it surprisingly well. He digested the information without comment and showed no signs of disbelief. When they had explained the different gifts, Chief Swan had suddenly turned toward Edward. Edward had pinched his nose and quickly left the room.

"I obviously can't hurt the bastard. I want you to do it for me." Chief Swan had told him. Peter laughed again at the memory. He definitely liked the Chief.

On day two they had found out the Embry Call had gone missing a week before Jasper had. Last week Quil Ateara gone missing, conveniently in time to hide Marcus from Alice's sight.

They had found out Bella's abductors were human and had driven an untraceable car. Other than that they had found frustratingly little and Peter was getting anxious. Something was about to happen he just didn't know what.

It was now day three and he had Carlisle searching all his contacts and keeping tabs on any developments in the Volturi. Char was searching his own contacts and Emmett paced in front of him annoyingly.

"I need something to do man." Emmett finally growled. Peter ran a hand through his hair. He really should have sent Emmett with Charlie and Edward.

"Help me think." Peter said. " List what we know."

Emmett sat down and began. "Bella and Jasper are missing. Jasper went missing before Bella."

Peter nodded his head and sat down listening to the big man speak.

"Bella and Jasper are mates." Emmett continued.

"So Bella could have been taken to insure Jasper's cooperation." Peter injected.

Emmett nodded. "No one knew they were mates only you and perhaps Marcus. Edward and Alice suspected there was something going on but neither knew ...and still won't accept it." He added in a low growl.

"So the people behind this had to have inside information." Peter said softly. Marcus was looking more guilty but how would he have known about the families departure or the shifters capability of blocking Alice's visions. Someone else had to be involved, feeding Marcus information.

"Who knew your family left?" Peter asked.

"Pretty much the whole town, the Quileute's and Bella's Mother." Emmett answered.

Peter growled it was too many people to narrow down.

"Why would Marcus lie to Edward?" Peter asked out loud, trying a different direction. It put him in danger of detection, why had he done it?

"To keep Edward from helping in the search?" Emmett asked.

Peter pondered this. Edward was still convinced Bella was his mate and Alice was not searching as hard as she should. Edward's help was reluctant at best, but it didn't seem enough of a reason. Edward had never given them the full details of his conversation with Marcus. Was there more to the conversation? Something to cause Marcus to make such an error?

"Of course Eddie told him everything...He is the one that told Marcus you all had left..." Peter looked up at Emmett in realization. "Marcus told him the lie to entice him to...delay him."

Emmett looked at him in confusion. "What happened when he told Eddie that Bella was his mate?" Peter asked smugly.

"He stayed in Volterra and had a pity party for a month trying to deny he had attacked his mate but knowing he did." Emmett answered.

"What would have happened if Marcus told him that Jasper was Bella's mate?" Peter prodded.

Emmett broke out into a grin. "He would have run right home and confronted Jasper and Bella..."

"So he stayed in Volterra where Marcus could watch him instead of coming home and ruining the plans before Jasper and Bella could be taken." Peter clarified. "We were wondering why he told him that him and Bella were mates when we should have been wondering why he didn't admit Bella and Jasper were mates."

Emmett's grin faltered. "I don't think Edward told Marcus about the shifters though. He wouldn't because of the treaty."

Peter frowned of course he wouldn't.

Just then Carlisle came in the room his face grim and Peter braced himself for the news. "Aro's ashes were found. He has been killed. The Volturi are in an uproar."

Peter's mouth dropped in shock. Who was powerful enough to infiltrate the Volturi and kill Aro? And why?

"Who...Why...?" Emmett stammered voicing Peter's thoughts.

"It is a long unconfirmed rumor that Aro killed Marcus's mate..." Carlisle told them.

Neither Peter nor Emmett said anything though Peter was sure they were thinking the same thing. This could be Marcus's motive. Somehow kidnapping Jasper and Bella had given him favor with a very powerful ally. Someone powerful enough to infiltrate the Volturi and kill the most important member.

The Chief and Edward came through the door.

"We just got back from the reservation. When we questioned the Clearwater's..." Chief Swan looked down, obviously this bothered him a lot. Harry Clearwater had been a very good friend before he had died.

"Sue Clearwater thought of something called the Arena." Edward finished for him.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to take a quick moment and sincerely thank all that have reviewed and followed/favorite this story. I truly hope you enjoy it and I hope everyone had a very happy Mother's Day!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 7

Jasper became aware of warm blood running down his throat . His burning throat was finding relief, but as one pain was ending another was beginning. His chest and back flared with pain and he growled instinctively. Emotions invaded him feelings of relief, determination, and...it was Bella. He opened his eyes to see her beautiful face hovering over him as she held a bag to his mouth.

He reached up and took the bag from her. He was ravenously hungry. He sucked it dry in a second. Bella handed him another bag before he had a chance to ask. He took it sending his gratitude. His chest and his back burned where the ghoul's claws had raked his skin, but he could feel the pain disappearing as he drank.

Jasper finished every bag she gave him, seven bags in all. When he had finished he pulled her close to him and put his hands under her shirt preparing to tell her about the match. Before he could start though she began to write.

'You have been out for three days.' She wrote.

Jasper's hands dropped. Three days? How? Had the ghoul hurt him that much? Jasper studied Bella and noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes, she also looked thinner.

"Give her food!" He growled angrily.

A few minutes later the sound of the tray leaving and returning rang through the silent room. Jasper smelled the food and went over to get it for her. He handed her the food and then settled himself behind her. He gently rubbed her back while she ate, desperate to comfort her. What must she have gone through in those three days? He could tell it had taken its toll on her. He wanted to draw her in his lap and hold her, promise to never leave her... He couldn't do that though. They already walked a fine line.

He was attracted to her and she was to him. They accepted it and didn't put themselves in situations that tested their control. The minute desire entered either of their emotions they distanced themselves. He didn't want to distance himself, she looked fragile, he wanted to ease her fear.

Jasper watched her while she ate thinking about what was happening. He must not have been able to wake up because of the wounds from the ghoul and his hunger. Why had their captors let it go three days? What did they hope to gain?

He pushed Bella's hair behind her ear. Bella had probably been terrified he was going to leave her...That was it they wanted something from Bella that is why they had allowed it. They had tormented her like they tormented him when he first got here. Showing her what they would do if she didn't agree.

Jasper's fury leaped up in him and he began to growl loudly. Bella turned to him with wide eyes, her fear coming from her in waves. Guilt immediately replaced his anger. He pulled her close to him, hugging her to his chest and kissing her hair.

"Shhh darlin, I'm not angry at you." He told her.

Bella's fear disappeared, replaced by relief. Jasper held her a moment longer than he had to before letting her go. She finished eating quickly. Jasper put her plates back on the tray then sat in front of her, his back to the camera.

'What do they want?' Jasper wrote.

'The wounds are gone.' Bella wrote back, her relief and happiness coating him. He knew she was stalling but decided to let her.

'I just needed to feed.' Jasper assured her.

Bella's anxiety returned but she replaced it with determination. 'They want me to convince you to turn me.'

Jasper removed his hands from her and clenched them into fists. He could feel Bella's worry and fought to control himself, slowly unclenching his fingers. 'Give me a moment.' He wrote with shaking hands. Jasper removed his hands and took a good ten minutes to get a handle on his emotions.

When he felt calm enough he returned his hands to her. 'I wont do it.' He wrote. He felt Bella's hurt rise at his declaration and quickly began to write again.

'I think you would be a very good vampire and if you want to change when we escape I will fight Edward to do it, but I wont have you suffer what I went through.' He wrote sending all his feelings to her. Fear and shame ran through him. There was no way he would let them force her to be a vampire, force his angel to kill, force her to fight. He wouldn't let her be subjected to the shame he felt everyday. He would tear this place apart piece by piece first.

Bella touched his cheek getting his attention. He felt her understanding and respect for him. Jasper stared at her confused. How could she respect him? She placed her hand back on his stomach.

'It won't be like that.' Bella wrote.

'They will force you to fight.' He wrote back.

'You will be with me and ...' She sent him feelings of excitement, anticipation and responsibility. He understood the feeling. He had felt it as a human boy before joining the confederate army. Wanting to prove yourself and the honor of doing your duty to protect your loved ones. She wanted to do her part not be protected all the time. He understood this but she didn't understand what would happen. She didn't understand the horror that accompanied battle, the helplessness you felt when at others mercy. Ordered to do things that often didn't feel right.

'It will be for our captors pleasure.' Jasper wrote. What would they make them do? Make her do?

'I can't let you be the only one to suffer.' She wrote back.

'They will make you drink innocent human blood.' He wrote knowing she had a thing about blood.

Bella closed her eyes and Jasper felt her guilt and revulsion. 'We have no choice and it will only be till we escape.'

Jasper studied her but didn't reply.

'I will be able to help with the escape instead of being a burden.' Bella wrote.

Jasper growled softly. 'You are not a burden!' He wrote and sent all he felt for her. She was the reason he kept going, she was the light in this darkness. 'You are a blessing.' He wrote before standing up and turning to the camera. He still didn't want to do this but he understood how Bella felt, he had once felt that way. All he could do was try to make it easier.

"I will do this on one condition. She will not be made to kill a human. You will feed her from blood bags." Jasper demanded. It wasn't the best solution, he would rather she be allowed animal blood right from the start but he didn't think they would allow that.

"Why should we deal Mr. Whitlock? Miss Swan has already agreed we can easily get another vampire to perform this service." The voice answered.

"You could have had another vampire change her at anytime, you went through this scheme to get me to do it. This is the only way I will." Jasper said calling their bluff.

"Very well Mr. Whitlock you have a deal." The voice answered.

Jasper turned back to Bella. She looked up at him with grateful eyes. He returned to his position.

'There is no guarantee they will honor the deal.' He wrote not wanting her to be too optimistic.

'I think they will, they honored the one they made with you to feed me.' Bella replied.

'What do you want to happen?' He asked. He felt a little fear coming from her and tried to answer it with his own confidence.

'Tell me of your match.' Bella answered.

Jasper began to tell her in detail and she sat there drinking it all in. When he finished he felt her admiration and was a little humbled by it. He felt longing come from her and drew a question mark on her.

"One time...let my human lips feel yours before they grow cold and hard." Bella asked him in a whisper.

Jasper stared at her a war waged in him. He wanted to honor her request, hell if he was honest he desperately wanted to kiss her...but Alice...He was married...it would be a betrayal...

"It's okay I understand." Bella said softly and turned from him.

She did understand he could feel that but there was also deep disappointment and sadness. Jasper grabbed her arm and gently turned her to him. He rested his palm on her cheek and drew his thumb across her bottom lip.

"Your lips will never be hard and cold." He whispered and leaned in to kiss her.

He meant to lightly brush her lips but the minute he touched her warmth he couldn't stop himself. Her lips were warm and soft and she opened to him naturally. He ran his tongue in search of hers and she met him instantly. It was perfect and he was lost. Desire flamed in him, burning him, warming him. How long since he had been warm? He had to stop this but he couldn't. He needed her, was desperate for her. He pulled her closer, melding their bodies together and tangling his fingers in her hair.

She pulled away from him, ending it almost as fast as it had begun, taking her warmth from him and leaving him cold. He stared at her, taking in heavy, unnecessary breaths, glad she had stopped because he wouldn't have been able to. She raised a tentative hand to her lips in wonder. He felt her desire, his desire mixed with determination and resolve.

"Thank you..." She whispered and he felt her gratitude. He was glad, later he might feel guilty but right now he was satisfied.

Bella nodded as she felt his emotions. "I'm ready." She told him confidently.

He stood up from the bed allowing her to lay down. She stretched out and looked up at him in trust. He felt a momentary insecurity from her as he started to lean down.

"You will be spectacular." He told her.

She smiled at him. He bit her neck and felt her shudder as he began to inject his venom into her.

* * *

Charlie stood by the window waiting anxiously for his so-called friend to arrive. He was angry. Billy, Harry and him had been best friends since they were children yet they had kept these secrets from him.

When the attacks were happening in the woods, when Bella had gone missing, when Bella was dating a freakin vampire. They had said nothing. His life and his daughter's life had been in danger and they said nothing. He couldn't vent his anger on Harry, Harry was gone but Billy...Billy was going to answer every one of his questions.

The van pulled into the driveway and Sue, Billy, Jacob and Sam exited the vehicle. Charlie clenched his fist as he watched them stand outside the house.

"They won't come in." Edward said behind him. Charlie fought the urge to hit the bastard, the only thing that stopped him was he would hurt himself more than Edward. He pushed away from the window and walked out to the porch. Carlisle, Peter and Edward followed him.

"We will only talk to Carlisle and Charlie. The killer and the mind reader we will not speak to." Billy said.

Charlie looked at Peter wondering if he took offense to being called a killer. He obviously didn't as he smirked at Billy and turned away. Edward followed only after Carlisle gave him a glare. Taking his cue from Carlisle he stepped off the porch and walked to Sue and Billy.

"Come." Billy said as Sue turned him and began to push him down the drive. Sam and Jacob stayed where they were watching the house. Probably insuring the rest of the vampires did not follow.

Charlie followed trying to keep his anger at bay. He needed answers to find his baby. They walked quite a ways before Billy had them stop.

They stared at each other uncomfortably for what felt like forever before Carlisle finally broke it with a question.

"You know Edward is a mind reader?" Carlisle asked.

"And that Alice is a seer who can't seem to see us and the warrior... Jasper is an empath." Billy answered.

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"You have no spy Dr Cullen. We watch and listen. Our young wolves are very stealthy when they want to be." Billy said.

"So you have been spying on us." Carlisle snarled.

Billy didn't look upset. "It is wise to know your enemy." He simply said and gestured for Sue.

"A while ago Harry began to act different, nervous. He started spending more time with Seth and would look at him worriedly. I asked him what was happening but he wouldn't tell me. I now know that Sam had transformed into a wolf and Harry was frightened it would happen to Seth." Sue stopped for a moment and looked at Charlie with guilt in her eyes.

Charlie was torn they had become close after Harry's death, he had even begun to have feelings for her. She couldn't have known what happened to Bella could she? The doubt rooted him to his spot and kept him from going to her.

"A week before his death he seemed to go back to normal. He told me he had fixed everything. I didn't know what he was talking about but I was so relieved that he was no longer upset..." Sue let out a deep sob. "Then he had that heart attack. We took him to the hospital and he seemed to get better. I thought...I thought he would be okay. They were just going to keep him overnight. I insisted on staying with him, he was upset again and saying he had failed. I asked him what he was talking about and he told me everything."

Sue stopped in her story seeming to be frightened. Billy patted her hand encouraging her.

"He told me how there was a good chance our son would become a shape shifter and how he had tried to stop it. He told me Leah had transformed right in front of him causing his heart attack. He pleaded with me to forgive him for not seeing Leah might change and doing something sooner. It seems Harry had been approached by a man who told him he could make the Cullens leave Forks. Harry said if there were no longer vampires here that the young men would stop transforming. He said all the man wanted in return was to know all he knew about the Cullens. Harry said he didn't want to break the treaty and at first refused, even though he was desperate to save Seth. The man then told him that he wanted the information so he could get the scarred vampire to fight in something called The Arena. He said the vampire would draw big crowds and make him lots of money."

Carlisle growled and Sue stopped her story to look up at him. Charlie was surprised he had never heard this gentle Cullen make such a sound. He put a hand on his arm and Carlisle looked at him. Charlie was a little alarmed to see his eyes were black but he understood. Jasper was like a son to him. Charlie turned hard eyes to Sue.

"Continue." He demanded.

"Harry said that with the warrior gone if there was a fight the tribe would easily win. He said the Cullens were weak but the warrior scared them so he told the man all he knew about them. I went home. I was angry that he had betrayed you." Sue said looking directly at Carlisle. "I got a call from the hospital an hour later saying my Harry was...dead." Tears ran down her face as she looked over to Charlie. "I couldn't tell you Charlie, I was afraid. Not for myself but for Seth and Leah. I have no doubt whoever Harry was involved with killed him. I couldn't put my children in danger."

"You traded Jasper, Embry, Quil and my Bella because you were afraid." Charlie said his voice cutting.

"You would have done the same thing Charlie." Billy told him.

Charlie turned to Billy. "And you old friend. You let me search for the animal attacking campers, knowing what it really was and not telling me. You let my daughter date that bastard who thirsted for her blood so bad the vampires called her his singer. Then...even when she went missing you told me nothing. Only now that you are caught have you come forward." Charlie glared at him till Billy lowered his eyes.

"When did Sue tell you all this? Before Bella went missing?" Charlie asked Billy.

Billy didn't look up but slowly nodded his affirmation.

Charlie turned his back on the one he had once considered his best friend and the one he had hoped...Charlie began to walk away.

"I'm sorry." Sue cried and Charlie stopped in his tracks. He closed his eyes for a moment but then clenched his fist again.

"It's too little too late." He said and walked away.

**Author's Note:** Wow I was so overwhelmed by your response to the last chapter I pushed to get this one out. Thank you so much and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 8

Bella's body was on fire. She felt she would go insane if it weren't for the steady stream of love Jasper sent her. She knew he wouldn't admit it was love yet but she knew and it comforted her. Even if they couldn't declare their love they could feel it and share it.

How long had it been since the fire had started? Since that mind-blowing kiss? How much longer would she burn? She wanted to scream her agony but the knowledge Jasper was with her kept her silent. She didn't want to inflict her pain on him.

Bella struggled to hold onto her memories. She replayed moments from her past, remembering Charlie, Renee and Phil, Jacob, Angela. Most of all she replayed her moments with Jasper.

Seeing him for the first time, how sad he seemed. Watching him dote on Alice, how compassionate and giving he was. How he comforted her in Phoenix, his words that comforted her and made her feel worthy. How strong and scary he looked as he fought James. The determination in his eyes when he warned off Edward, how protected and safe he made her feel. Hearing his voice when she was thrown into the darkness of their prison and feeling the hole in her chest fill. His hands on her stomach writing endlessly, telling her his life story without holding back. His emotions calming and comforting her. His fingers running through her hair at night. The feel of his lips on hers, their bodies melting into each other, the aching desire she felt for him. Would she ever feel his lips on hers again?

The pain began to intrude on her thoughts and she was lost in it. Fire burned through her veins, just as she felt like she would start screaming she felt his hand writing on her stomach.

She focused on the feel of his hand. 'You are strong. It's almost over. Soon you will wake and the pain will be gone.'

The pain was still there and growing stronger by the minute but she was able to focus on the feel of his cool, gentle fingers writing on her. She could no longer comprehend what he wrote but his touch soothed her. Where his fingers ran the fire didn't seem as hot.

The pain seemed to be running to her chest and she felt her heart pick up its beat. She felt like her heart would burn right out of her body at any moment...and then suddenly it was over. It was shocking how one minute she thought she would burn for eternity and the next it was gone.

She laid there not opening her eyes. She smelled scents she had never smelled before. One smell in particular caught her attention, drew her in and made her wish she could capture it. Jasper...god how could she have not known how good he smelled. She inhaled deeply and smiled as she let out a satisfied. "mmmm"

Jasper chuckled and the sound of his laugh ran like a shock wave down her body. Deep, masculine and oh so sexy. She felt her lust rise and felt his answer her before she heard him move back from her.

Of course, it was their unwritten rule when they felt lustful they backed off. She was disappointed but understood. Bella sat up, leaving her eyes closed, and pushed her legs over the side of the bed. She faced the direction she knew Jasper would be in and slowly opened her eyes.

Her mouth dropped in shock and her eyes widened at the site of him. She had known he was beautiful but she had never known how beautiful. He was breathtaking and all she could do is stare at him in awe. His hair shined like gold and seemed to catch all the light in the room and magnify it and send it back out. His eyes...those ruby eyes...so perfect in their shape...so expressive in their emotion. Lips that looked so masculine...strong but soft...passionate but gentle.

Her eyes traveled down to his shirtless chest. His scars once nearly invisible to her human eyes now were boldly seen. She felt his shame rise as she looked at him but it didn't deter her. She wanted to see him, if she could have it he would be standing in front of her naked, open to her worshiping gaze. His scars screamed danger and Bella's newborn instincts were screaming at her, but they weren't telling her to run they were telling him to go to him. To kiss each and every scar, to worship every inch of his body, to join with him.

She heard Jasper growl and realized she was letting her desire run away from her. She brought her eyes back up to his and saw that he too was struggling. She saw movement at his sides and saw his hands clenching and opening over and over. His breathing was heavy and she realized she too was breathing heavily. She felt his desire warring with duty, lust against honor...he was hurting and didn't seem to be able to stop it. Bella knew she would have to. She turned from him suddenly breaking the spell. She heard Jasper shudder and closed her eyes. She wanted him so bad but she wanted his happiness more and he wouldn't be happy if he failed his promise to Alice.

"How do you feel darlin?" Jasper suddenly asked his voice hoarse but his concern genuine.

Like hell! I want you...I want my mate...to hell with Alice...she screamed in her head but only whispered a quiet "good." She could feel Jasper's worry intensify and knew he felt her anger but he misread it.

"She needs to eat." He said loudly. Bella closed her eyes at the sound of his voice...so commanding. This was going to be hell if she didn't get used to him soon, her heightened sense of him was playing havoc on her hormones. The sound of the tray arriving broke through her thoughts. She smelled something heavenly and her throat burned. Before she knew what she was doing she had sunk her teeth into one of the bags and was greedily drinking the liquid. It was like ambrosia and she moaned with pleasure. Too soon it was gone and she grabbed another drinking it quickly but not quite as fast.

She reached for the tray but realized there was only one bag left. She felt guilty and slowly took the bag and held it out for Jasper. His eyes widened with shock and Bella looked down in shame. She had been greedy and sloppy. She self-consciously wiped off her bloody mouth her eyes fixed on the floor. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"No darlin, you misunderstand me. I have never in all my time seen a newborn offer blood to another vampire. They will attack over their food not share. That's why I was shocked. You are beautiful and the blood on your lips..." He trailed off his eyes closing for a moment but Bella felt his desire for her and her confidence rose. She again offered the bag.

"Thank you darlin, but you need that." He told her with a warm smile, his admiration washing over her and shining in his eyes.

Bella debated for only a moment before her thirst took over and she drank the rest of the blood she was given. She couldn't believe she had ever been squeamish around blood and she savored every drop. She put the bags in the tray and sat down on the bed. She patted the spot next to her beckoning Jasper to sit with her. He hesitated briefly before joining her.

She tentatively put her hands on his stomach. She felt immediate desire...his stomach was so...his muscles were so well formed and he was no longer cold to her. She squashed it down though. Jasper turned his back to the camera and moved his own hands beneath her shirt.

She wanted to ask him how he felt about her now. Was he disappointed? Were things different? Would they grow apart? She struggled to find a way to ask what she so desperately wanted to know. Before she could find the words he began to write.

'Are you frightened of me now?' He asked. Bella was surprised she didn't think she was projecting fear. She wasn't afraid of him but of what he thought of her.

'Never!' She wrote in big letters. She felt his relief and sent him what she did feel about him. Admiration, trust, happiness and love. Jasper answered her emotions with almost the same feelings for her.

'Will we change?' She asked.

'Yes.' He wrote back and Bella felt a wave of despair before she felt him begin to write again.

'We will be closer. I am your sire and we will have a bond for the rest of our vampire lives.' He wrote. Bella was torn between laughing and screaming at his ignorance of their real bond. She knew he was not a stupid man and would know they were mates already if he let himself. He was being willfully blind and she supposed it was for the best.

She gave him a genuine smile and wrote. 'I'm glad.'

* * *

Charlie sat on the porch enjoying the cool evening air. Three days, it had been three days and they were still no closer to finding out what or where The Arena was. Charlie was frustrated, his baby was in danger and here he sat with no way to help her. He had been thrust into a world of vampires and werewolves...shape shifters...and he was nothing but a weak human. He didn't like feeling weak.

He heard the sound of dirt bikes coming up the drive, breaking him from his thoughts. Peter and Emmett came out of the house and stood watching as the three bikes came into view. The trio parked in front of them and took off their helmets. Charlie wasn't really surprised to see Jacob. He had expected Billy to send him sooner than this. A long with him was Leah and Seth. Leah looked at Peter and Emmett with hatred while Seth looked with something like hero-worship. Jacob kept his eyes on Charlie.

"Chief Swan we have broken from the pack and have come to repay our debt." Jacob said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jacob. Does Billy know you are here?" Charlie asked.

"I told him. He doesn't agree... but I am here." Jacob answered.

"I think you should start at the beginning pup." Peter said.

Jacob growled at being called a pup but began anyways. "The pack didn't find out what Harry had done until the day before we came to see you Chief. The tribal council all knew soon after Harry died. Sue told Billy and he told the council. They decided..." Jacob growled as he spoke. "That it was in the tribes best interest that the Cullens left Forks. They were happy when the warrior..Jasper...was taken. They felt Embry's abduction was a necessary sacrifice for the safety of the tribe." Jacob's scowl became deeper as he spoke. Leah and Seth growled softly beside him.

"When Bella was taken Billy told me he really wanted to confide in you but he was afraid that you would ask questions he couldn't answer because of the treaty." Jacob told him. Charlie snorted but said nothing.

"Quil was taken and still they told us nothing. They doubled our patrols and only let us go about in pairs but didn't tell us we were in danger. Now that they have, they told Sam to have us stick to the reservation for our protection." Jacob snarled.

"We don't know Jasper but Embry and Quil are our brothers and Bella is like a sister. We can't sit in 'safety' on the reservation and do nothing to help what our elders have caused. I am a descendant of Ephraim Black by rights I could be Alpha. I had no desire to be before but now...I can not do what they want." Jacob finished.

"My father caused this and I do feel some duty to correct it but I will tell you straight up. I don't like you. Your being in Forks caused us all to change...you ruined my life..." Leah took a breath and glared at Emmett and Peter. "But being in Sam's pack is torture and I will follow my little brother to protect him where ever he goes." Leah finished.

"It's my fault this all started. My dad did this because of me. I have to fix it." Seth said simply.

"Well I can have some rooms fixed in a jiffy. Are you hungry dear?" Esme said.

Charlie turned around in surprise he hadn't even realized the rest of the Cullens had come out to the porch. All except Alice who had been allowed to go shopping. Char went with her reluctantly, to keep an eye on her.

"Very much can we have hot dogs?" Seth exclaimed as he jumped eagerly onto the porch. The Cullens followed him in the house but Charlie stayed outside watching Jacob and Leah. Peter stood behind him silently. The silence seemed to stretch endlessly.

"Billy really couldn't tell you Chief Swan. He misses you. I know he's sorry." Jacob said.

Charlie gritted his teeth angrily. "Why was Embry the first taken Jacob? Why wasn't it you? Sam? Or even Jared or Paul?" Charlie snarled.

Jacob growled loudly before suddenly shifting into a wolf and taking off into the forest.

Leah marched up to Charlie angrily. "You didn't have to do that. What one pack member knows we all know. Jacob had nothing to do with what happened none of the pack did. We are all victims."

Charlie said nothing as he stared into her angry eyes.

"I guess it's pointless to tell you my mother has cried her eyes out and is deeply sorry. She did what she did to protect us." Leah told him.

"And I'm doing what I have to, to protect my child. She has proven she doesn't care about my child's safety. I can never trust her again." Charlie growled.

Leah held his eyes a moment longer before changing to wolf form and following Jacob into the woods. Charlie watched her fade from view.

"What was that about Embry?" Peter asked.

Charlie turned to Peter and debated answering him. "It's rumored that Embry is Billy's illegitimate son." Charlie finally said.

Peter's eyes went wide. "Is he?" He asked.

"Yes." Charlie answered before going into the house. He heard Peter's whistle behind him.

* * *

"How much longer do we have to be here Pixie?" Char groaned.

Alice smiled, her first true smile in a long time. Finally she had a chance to annoy Char and she was playing it to the hilt.

"I don't think I like any of these. I want to look at that rack over there." Alice said as she dropped her garments on the poor fitting room attendant.

Char growled but was too late to stop Alice from flitting to the rack of expensive dresses. Char threw up her hands in surrender and sat down heavily in one of the waiting chairs.

Alice took her time looking at the garments before finally picking five outfits to try. She hid another smile as she saw Char drum her fingers on the chair, she picked up another outfit and walked over to the fitting room. She picked up her number humming happily and made her way to a room. She entered the room, hung her clothes on the wall and turned to shut the door. Before she managed to someone entered and shut the door.

Alice looked at the woman before her shocked beyond belief. "Gianna?"

The woman smirked at her. "Hi Alice."

"I thought..." Alice trailed off.

"You thought I was dead. Well obviously I'm not. We just let the Volturri believe I was. My deal was made it was time for me to leave." Gianna said.

"What deal? I thought you were desperate to become a vampire?" Alice asked.

Gianna laughed. "Why would I want to become a vampire? I'm so much more than that. My employer gives me eternal youth without the drawback of drinking blood. Of course I do have to sacrifice an innocent periodically but it's worth it." She said as she admired her reflection in the mirror, primping her hair and smoothing her dress.

Alice felt disgust as she watched her. She had never liked Gianna. "Who is your employer?" Alice demanded.

Gianna wagged her finger at her making a tsking sound. "You know I can't tell you that."

"You make deals for him?" She asked wondering if she could get more information in a round about way.

"Yes, I made a deal with Marcus. It's why I was in that awful place for so long. I made a deal with Harry Clearwater..."

"Sue said the person who made that deal was a man." Alice interrupted. Before her eyes Gianna's form shifted and blurred and suddenly a man stood before her. He was unremarkable to look at. "You're a shape shifter?" Alice asked.

"Pfft" Gianna scoffed as her form shifted back to female. "Shifters are weak I am a witch." She said with pride.

Alice's eyes shifted to the door. Surely Char was hearing this, why hadn't she come in here. Could Alice subdue a witch? What could a witch do?

Gianna looked back in the mirror and played with her hair some more. "I know what your thinking. Go ahead and try."

Alice tried to move her hands but they seemed stuck at her side, she tried to yell for help but her voice caught in her throat.

Gianna laughed and pulled out a laptop. She turned the screen to Alice. On the screen she saw her Jazz huddled in a corner of a bare room. She could almost feel the pain he was feeling and an involuntary cry passed her lips.

"Hmm yes he is an angsty one isn't he." Gianna said as she took a look at the screen. She pushed a button and the screen changed. There was Jasper eyes red and determination on his face as he fought a werewolf. She watched the whole battle with pride. Her Jazz was strong. It was unfortunate he had slipped though.

"He is yummy though." Gianna said as she too watched the scene. Alice growled her jealousy. Gianna just laughed at her and froze the scene. Jasper was standing in triumph his arms raised and his face fiercely perfect. Alice's heart clenched at the sight. How she missed him.

"I know what you want most in the world. What your heart longs for. What you wish was yours." Gianna whispered.

"He is mine!" Alice growled finding her voice. He was, she didn't care what Peter said.

"Of course he is." Gianna purred and pushed a button. The scene changed and Jasper sat on a bed across from Bella.

"One time...let my human lips feel yours before they grow cold and hard." She heard Bella ask him in a whisper.

She saw Jasper seem to struggle and her heart leapt. He wouldn't betray her. Not her Jasper.

"It's okay I understand." Bella said softly and turned from him. Alice felt anger at Bella for her betrayal but happiness at Jasper's refusal.

Jasper grabbed her arm and gently turned her to him. He rested his palm on her cheek and drew his thumb across her bottom lip.

"Your lips will never be hard and cold." He whispered and leaned in to kiss her.

Alice felt like screaming, how could he? Gianna froze the screen and Alice stared at it in some kind of sick fascination unable to turn her face from their kiss.

"He felt sorry for her that's all. Jasper is like that, he's too compassionate for his own good." Alice said.

"Of course he does. If you were there he would be comforting you. He would be fighting for you." Gianna said.

"Let them go!" Alice said suddenly angry. "If he was home with his family things would go back to normal. He would be with me and Bella would go back to Edward. Edward has realized his mistake he will take her back."

Gianna smiled at her like she was a young child. "I'm afraid that won't happen. My employer wants your Jazz more than anything else and wont give him up. But he is willing to get Bella... out of the way and allow you to join your Jazz."

Alice's eyes went wide. Was she offering to kill Bella? Alice was angry at Bella but did she want her dead? "No." Alice whispered. Gianna pressed a button scenes of Bella touching her Jazz, Bella smiling lovingly at Jasper, running her hands along his chest. Alice wanted to turn her eyes away but couldn't. A sob escaped her.

"Please." She whimpered.

Gianna smiled. "I'll give you time to think about it. We don't want much. Just some information now and then." Gianna pushed a button and the picture of Jasper arms raised triumphantly returned.

"Of course you are to say nothing to anyone about our little meeting...and I think you know how to block the mind reader." Gianna told her.

Alice glared at her. She was going to tell them immediately when she got free. Gianna chuckled and pressed a button. A picture of Jasper laying on the ground deep gouges in his chest appeared on the screen and Alice gasped. "With your Jazz in our power it would be foolish to defy us don't you think?" Gianna asked.

Alice looked down in defeat and Gianna patted her cheek. "We'll be in touch." She said and left the room.

It was a few minutes before Alice was able to move. When she could she gathered the clothes she had not tried on and took a deep breath. She was no longer in the mood to shop but she couldn't let Char know what had happened so she approached Char still sitting clueless in the chair. She put a bright smile on her face.

"These are perfect! I'm done for the day." Alice said happily.

"Thank god!" Char declared and hurriedly followed Alice before she changed her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 9

Jasper watched as Bella greedily drank her blood. He was thirsty. It had been a week since he last ate, they hadn't fed him while Bella was in the midst of her change. True to their word they had offered her bagged blood every day since then. She offered each time but he couldn't take it from her. She was newborn and needed it.

He was shocked never before had he seen a newborn offer another vampire blood. They would be territorial of their meal, fight to the death to protect it.

'You've seen it before.' A voice in his mind whispered to him. Jasper closed his eyes. Peter had once saved Char's life by capturing and killing a human for her when she was severely injured after a battle but he had not been a newborn.

'But Char was.' The voice insisted. She had refused to drain the human dry insisting Peter drink too. Jasper remembered how amazed he had been at the sign of love between them.

'They are mates, it's to be expected.' The voice in his head went on. Jasper growled low in his throat.

In an instant he was on his back, he looked up to see Bella straddling him, holding him down. Instantly he was hard, he could feel embarrassment mixed with lust coming from her and he closed his eyes again trying to get a hold of his emotions. He felt her cool, soft fingers grabbing his jaw and turning his face to her.

He had been around many newborns, he knew how their desire could run away with them. He should be fighting her but he couldn't bring himself to fight Bella. What could he do? He wouldn't fight her, he wouldn't influence her emotions. If he didn't do something she might do something she would regret later. He kept his eyes closed afraid to look at her. Afraid of the effect her beauty had on him.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a word he felt liquid slide down his throat. Manna from heaven, he drank greedily before he consciously realized what she was doing. She was feeding him.

He opened his eyes in shock and drew back from her. He pulled her off of him and moved away from her. He trembled with need, need for her, need for the blood, but his love for her kept him where he was. His muscles tense with tight control.

She needed that blood, he couldn't take it from her. No matter how much he wanted her...longed for her...needed her, he wouldn't take advantage of their situation. She deserved so much more than a scarred man who had already promised another his undying love.

He no longer loved Alice. What he felt for her was gratitude for helping him, admiration for her bright and happy personality, duty for the promise he made to her. He had made a promise though and he would love her again. She was beautiful and ...right now looking at Bella he couldn't really remember what Alice looked like. He turned his face away from her. Bella deserved someone who wasn't so fickle with their emotions.

Bella moved toward him but Jasper kept his distance. Right now he couldn't take her touch.

"Look!" Bella said loudly in anger. "You have to eat. They will expect us to battle soon and you need to be strong."

She had a point but he couldn't take her food. What if they stopped feeding them suddenly. They had done it before. He could take it but he wanted her strong. She must have felt his determination because she growled loudly.

"I can't do it Jasper, don't make me go through another time of thinking you're dying. Those three days were hell. Please..." Bella whispered.

Jasper smiled. So that was why it wasn't that they were... He let his thoughts trail off unwilling to name them and took the blood she offered. He drank it all as she went back to sit on the bed.

* * *

Two more days had passed. It seemed longer now that Bella no longer slept. He missed holding her in the dark, he missed the feel of her hair sliding between his fingers. They no longer touched. Their long conversations were gone. He couldn't touch her without desire almost overwhelming him.

They now shared every meal and the eroticism of the act was almost too much to take. Jasper began to pace trying to take his mind in another direction. Bella sat on the bed her back to him. Still he felt her desire.

Bella was a newborn and her emotions were intensified. He had felt lust from her before but never to this degree. She was handling it, even though she hardly moved, she didn't attack him. He had been attacked many times by lustful newborns and her self-control amazed him.

Jasper paced back and forth like a lion in a cage. Her lust compounded his own and he felt like he would soon explode. Without realizing it he had begun to growl as he paced.

Bella looked over at him and he met her gaze. The need in her eyes was more than he could take he growled loudly and turned from her, pounding on the wall in his frustration. Over and over he hit the unyielding wall. He had to get them out of here. He growled louder and attacked the wall in a frenzy.

Suddenly her emotions stopped and Jasper sank to his knees. No lust, no trust, no admiration and love.

"No darlin please..." Jasper groaned. He felt a tentative hand on his shoulder. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. Laying her on the ground and covering her body with his.

"Please don't hide from me..." He let her feel how lost he felt when she closed off from him. It was bad enough they could no longer touch but to not feel her was more than he could take.

Her emotions washed over him and he breathed a sigh of relief, basking in them. Jasper lowered his face to her neck and nuzzled there, letting her scent fill his senses. It calmed him and soothed his beast.

"Fuck!" Jasper cursed but didn't move.

There was no longer any denying it she was his mate. It was so obvious, he hadn't seen because he didn't want to. Their captors told him daily that she was but he wouldn't believe it. The love they felt, the way she shared her food, the lust he could no longer deny was his own...Bella was his mate.

He took in more of her calming scent. He was elated but frightened. Why was fate so cruel as to send him his mate here in this prison, after he had already promised himself to another. What a fucking mess.

Jasper smiled as he heard the hiss of gas starting to fill the room. He actually welcomed the thought of a battle to get out his overwhelmed emotions.

* * *

Jasper woke up in the arena. He stood up quickly, Bella was not with him and he was glad. His plans weren't quite ready and he didn't want her in danger before the time. He surveyed the arena and found the crack in the wall he had made with the werewolves. He had managed to locate 2 of the pipes that fed the gas from the ground. He wanted to make sure there were no more before he made an attempt.

He was cut from his observations by the dimming of the lights. The crowd grew silent with anticipation and a chill ran up Jasper's back. He looked around and noticed four lights still shining though dimly. He walked slowly to stand beneath one beacon and turned in a circle studying his surroundings.

He saw five pairs of eyes staring at him through the darkness. They glowed red with malevolence and Jasper shuddered. He looked up to find the crowd was protected by light but it wasn't bright enough to illuminate the shadows not covered by the four beacons below.

The eyes moved around him and he studied their speed but didn't venture from his ring of safety. Wraiths were nothing to mess with and while he wasn't afraid he was reluctant to fight them. Suddenly the wraiths turned as one in the direction of a sound in the arena wall.

"Damn!" Jasper swore as he smelled a human and felt their fear. He moved before the wraiths using all his speed to get to the Human before they did. He picked up the human just before one of the wraiths got there earning a scratch on the shoulder. It hurt like hell but didn't deter him as he ran for the safety of the light.

He set the human down in one of the circles of light. It was a young girl, maybe twelve. He was briefly reminded of the girl he had killed and fed on but shook the memories off. The girl was crying and Jasper bent down to look at her. She tried to run from him and Jasper remembered his eyes were red. He quickly grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Darlin those creatures are wraiths. They will kill you in an instant if you leave the light. I promise I will protect you." He told her sending her as much reassurance as he could.

He could hear the wraiths hissing and moving around the circle. He heard the noise of a door opening again and looked to find two teenage boys being thrown in the arena. He picked up their scent and knew they were shape shifters. He felt their fear and he rushed to them telling the girl to stay put. Jasper threw one boy over each shoulder briefly wondering why they didn't shift. It was harder this time as he carried more weight and the wraiths seemed more determined to get him.

He made it to the circle of light with more scratches to show for it. He sat both boys on their feet and they looked at him wide-eyed. He didn't know the shifters by name.

"Name's Jasper. Why aren't you shifting?" Jasper asked. He noticed that they moved away from him in fear and disgust at the mention of his name but ignored it.

"I'm Embry and this is Quil." One of the young men told him. "We haven't been able to shift since we got here."

Jasper nodded. "Wraiths can't come into the light it is the only thing that will kill them."

"So we just stay here?" The little girl asked.

"I don't think that would be entertaining." Jasper muttered as one of the lights went out. He turned to the children. "I don't care what you hear or see do not leave this circle."

Jasper left the circle of light. Wraiths were incorporeal until they attacked so he would have to catch them at that moment and move with speed to bring them to the light. At least that was his plan. He ran toward one of the other circles of light. He ran slow enough for a wraith to catch him. Lightning quick he grabbed the clawed arm and brought the wraith into the light.

Unable to lose its physicality in the light he managed to drag the wraith fully into the light and held it while it fizzled and burned. Steam rose from it and Jaspers hand was burned where he held it, but he didn't let go. The smoke dissolved to nothing as the wraith was destroyed. He heard the children and the crowd cheer but ignored them as he made his way back to the darkness.

The wraiths were more wary now and he had to go farther from the light than he wanted to. Two attacked at once and he grabbed both quickly tugging them to the light. He almost lost one but managed to keep his hold enough to bring it to the light. Both hands burned as the inhuman screams filled the arena. His hands were stinging but he kept his hold.

He ran out of the circle of light hunting for the two wraiths that were left. They were more cautious now and seemed hesitant to attack him. Jasper sent out feelings of vulnerability and fear to the wraiths trying to entice them. He smiled when one took the bait, waiting till the last moment before grabbing the thing and running to the light.

'Fuck!' He cursed internally as the light circle he ran to disappeared. The wraith slipped out of his grasp. Two circles remained and the wraiths were being extra careful. He crept away from the lights farther and farther daring the wraiths to come for him. Finally one let out a scream and thrust out a clawed hand. Jasper grabbed him and ran faster than he ever remembered running before making his way to the light. The arm he held was just beginning to slip from his grasp as he made it into the light. He quickly dragged the rest of the wraiths body into the light and held it while the being wailed its demise.

As the last of the smoke left the wraith his light went out. Jasper looked at the children with concern. One light remained he would have to drag the wraith to where the children were putting them in danger. He growled loudly, his anger at their captors increasing.

One of the boys...Embry moved from the light and the wraith shot towards him. Jasper sped toward the two. He had to get there before the wraith got the boy who stood just outside the circle. Just as a clawed hand reached for the boys throat Jasper grabbed it jumping into the light dragging the wraith with him. He quickly wrapped his arms around the wraith, holding it close to his body. Burning himself in the process but keeping the children from being harmed by the wraith's thrashing and burning.

Jasper sunk to his knees as the last of the wraith burned away. The lights in the arena turned on and the crowd cheered. The two boys looked at him with something akin to hero-worship and the girl had tears in her eyes.

Jasper looked down to find his shirt was again damaged beyond repair and they had him in a kilt. 'A fucking skirt' was his last thought as the gas seeped from the floor and beckoned him to oblivion.

* * *

Peter watched Seth and Emmett play the Xbox, while Seth ate chips. The boy was a bottomless pit and Peter smiled fondly at him. Aside from the stink he genuinely liked the boy. He liked his sister too. She was bitchy, but from what he had found out she had good reason to be. Besides he liked bitchy women.

He looked over at his Char who was smiling at him like the cat that ate the cream. She knew something and he was dying to find out what. He was waiting for Chief Swan though. The man had more knowledge about the area than the rest of them and he wanted his input. He was also the only one of the group besides his Char he really trusted.

Mama and Papa Cullen had always disapproved of Jasper before and seemed to go along whole-heartedly with anything the dynamic duo said. Though they seemed genuinely worried for Jasper and Bella now, he couldn't really trust them.

Edward and Alice were of course untrustworthy. They were delusional and childish. He knew that what ever happened their desires would come before anything else. Emmett and Rosalie...He really didn't think they would purposely betray Jasper and Bella. Emmett was very protective of Bella and Rosalie was the same to Jasper. But Emmett had went along with the family leaving Bella and from what he had learned Rosalie had subjected Jasper to the blame of the birthday incident along with the rest of the family. They wouldn't willingly betray them...but he thought they could be tricked.

Charlie stood up from the table, putting his napkin down and announced loudly it was time for him to check in at the station.

"Hey Chief, can Char and I come. I was thinking we might be able to borrow some handcuffs." Peter said smirking at Char.

Alice snorted with disgust, but Emmett looked intrigued and was about to say something when Rose smacked the back of his head.

The Chief chuckled. "Come on I could use the company." He said as he made his way out the door. Char grabbed her bag and followed them.

They silently entered the cruiser. Peter sat in back behind the fencing and grinned. "Hey Chief can we use the siren?" He asked.

"Do you want to give people a heart attack?" The Chief answered good-humoredly.

Nothing else was said as they made their way to the station. They entered the building and Peter sat down at one of the desks putting his feet up, only to have them knocked off by Chief Swan.

Char was grinning like a mad woman and Peter smiled at her.

"So did you get it?" Chief Swan asked.

Char nodded happily and dug into her purse, pulling out a disc. Peter looked at his woman with pride. They had bugged Alice and Edward. It was Charlie's Idea. He figured that whoever had approached Harry Clearwater would eventually approach one of them. Alice was the logical choice as they had went to great lengths to block her visions. Now that the Quileutes were on guard finding more shifters to block visions would be a hassle and approaching Alice with some kind of deal seemed like the logical move.

They had bugged Edward too, reasoning that his mind reading capabilities would be a boon as a spy, but so far he had not been approached. They had let Alice go shopping in hopes that whoever was behind this would take the bait. It had worked.

Char noticed the missing time and they had reviewed the tapes finding the conversation she had with Gianna. They were curious as to what Gianna had shown Alice but it had taken some time to get the security tapes.

Peter rubbed his hands eagerly as the Chief inserted the disk. He tapped his foot impatiently as they watched women change trying to find Alice.

"I am never changing in a dressing room again." Char told them as she watched the footage and Peter grinned at her. Finally they found Alice's encounter. There was no sound to the disc, but they already had the conversation. They were just looking for some hint of their location from whatever Gianna had shown her.

They were in luck as the laptop screen was facing the camera. They saw scenes of Jasper alone and scenes of him with Bella. It looked to be edited, to make it seem as if Bella was trying to seduce him. Peter looked over at the Chief, who was frowning.

"They are mates Chief. Neither can help what they feel for each other." Peter said.

"What exactly does that mean?" Chief Swan asked.

"They have a deeper bond than anything you know. They are drawn to each other and hurt when they are apart. They love each other deeply." Char answered.

"So if...if Bella died what would happen?" Charlie asked.

Peter whistled between his teeth. "One of two things either Jasper would lay down and die or he would rip that place apart. Knowing the Major he would rip the place apart."

Charlie nodded relief clear on his face. "So they will want to keep her alive?"

Peter and Char nodded grimly.

"So what do we do now?" Char asked.

"We keep the tracer on Alice and wait for them to bring her to Jasper, while we feed her what we want them to know." Charlie said.

Peter was really beginning to respect the Chief and he grinned widely.

"I'm going to study these tapes for a while to see if I can recognize anything to give us a location. I would like the two of you to look over it later to see if you can see something I can't. I'm also going to want you to explain more to me about Vampires and mates." Charlie told them before turning back to the screen.

Char grabbed a police hat off the rack. "Hey Chief can I borrow this." Charlie grunted not really replying as he was engrossed with the scene before him.

Char smiled and turned to Peter, beckoning to him with her finger. He quickly went to her and she put the hat on his head. Char stood on her toes and whispered in Peter's ear. "I've always wanted to be with a cop." She breathed. He heard a click and looked down to see she had her hands in cuffs. He growled loudly and picked her giggling form up.

"Don't break my handcuffs!" He heard the Chief call as they left. Yeah he really liked Chief Swan.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 10

Bella sat on the bed with her back against the wall, staring at the spot where Jasper would appear. She willed the wall to fall away and reveal him to her. Something had happened she didn't know what but she was determined to get Jasper to tell her.

The tension between them had climbed to the breaking point. She had been unable to move from her huddled position on the bed for fear she would attack Jasper. Not to hurt him but to...She shook her head a little ashamed at just how close she had been to raping him.

He had paced the floor growling periodically. The low husky growls were what finally broke her and she had turned to look at him, all the desire in her heart in her eyes. It had driven him insane. She watched as he attacked the wall in a frenzy. Her guilt and inability to comfort him causing her to do the one thing she hadn't wanted to do. She cut her emotions off from him.

She hadn't been sure she could do it. She had been easily able to block Edward from her mind but had never had a desire to keep her emotions from Jasper. She trusted him with her emotions where she had never trusted Edward with her thoughts.

His reaction had shocked her and broke her heart. His heartfelt plea had drawn her to him. Even though she felt guilty she couldn't help but feel a rush of joy when he took her beneath him, covering her body with his. When he had shown her how hiding her emotions had made him feel she swore to herself that no matter what she would never do that again.

Then he had cursed and moved his face to her neck breathing heavily. Bella had thought that, that was it they were going to become one. God how she had wanted that, in spite of him being married, in spite of the cameras. She didn't care she just wanted him. But he had suddenly calmed. The gas had come and she had woken up to find Jasper gone.

She was confused as to what had happened. Why had he suddenly been at peace and how could he be so tranquil when every fiber of her being had screamed for his touch.

She was also concerned for his safety. She knew he was strong and she had made sure he was well fed but she couldn't help her anxiety. Last time he had been in the arena he had been severely wounded.

"Miss Swan please hold your position." The hated voice told her.

Bella glared at the speaker but looked to the wall with anticipation. She didn't have to wait long before two men appeared, wearing gas masks and suits while carrying Jasper between them. They unceremoniously dropped him and quickly exited the room.

The moment the door closed she rushed off the bed and to her mate, her heart in her throat. She could see the many wounds on his body. He was riddled with deep scratches. They seemed to be healing slowly and she wondered if the gas slowed the healing process. She ran her hands over his body, finding each and every scratch. She found a deep one on his left thigh. She gently pushed his flesh together and licked the wound using her venom to seal it. She did that to each and every wound. When she was done she laid beside him burying her nose in his neck and breathing in his scent. It calmed her, steadying her nerves.

Now she realized what he had been doing before he had left. He had been using her scent to calm himself. Maybe it was a mate thing. Was it a mate thing that had told her what to do to help heal his wounds? It must be instinct. How else would she know how to heal him? Bella purred lightly, his smell was heavenly. Thank god for instinct.

Jasper started to stir and Bella clutched him tighter. She needed this right now and she wasn't about to let go. He seemed to understand and drew her closer, growling softly. His growl comforted her more and she felt herself beginning to relax.

How long they laid there she couldn't say. They didn't move until the lights suddenly went off. It seemed to break her from her trance. She sat up and looked down at him. The darkness no longer affected her sight and she was glad for the sight of him.

He stood up taking her hand and leading her to the bed. They sat down in their usual positions, his hand snaked under her shirt and Bella fought down the instant desire that ran through her.

'You ?' He wrote.

Bella merely nodded before putting her own hands on his stomach.

'Tell me of the battle.' Bella said

She was awed by what he told her. Truly Jasper was a hero through and through and she couldn't help the admiration she felt for him. She was glad he had been able to save that girl and the shifters. She knew how affected he had been by the little girl he had been forced to drain when he first arrived here.

She was saddened that Embry and Quil were here. Poor Jacob, both his best friends. She sincerely hoped he was okay and not here somewhere.

'We have to save them.' Bella wrote out. She saw Jasper frown in the darkness. He told her about the gas pipes he had found, and his suspicion about where the control room was.

'If we stop them from gassing the arena it won't stop their ability to get us elsewhere unless we can make it to the control room. Then you could remain there while I search for the boys and any other shifters that may be here.' Jasper wrote.

Bella nodded. She didn't like the idea of them separated but understood the necessity.

'When they finally put us both in the arena I will send you a hint of ...certainty when I pass over the pipe. Pay attention and make sure you get there quickly. I will make my way to the other pipe and then when I nod we will both punch downward to grab it. Squeeze the pipe closed make sure you do a good job any mistakes will give us away and make us lose our chance. Then quickly run to me and I will give you a boost to jump into the control room. I will knock out the people in there and you just make sure no one else comes in. Then open the doors to the arena and I will search for the boys. While I'm searching you find a map or something that shows the way out. I'll bring the boys back and we will hot foot it out of here.' Jasper wrote.

Bella found no serious holes in his plan and she fought the smile that threatened to take over her face.

'You're brilliant.' Bella wrote her admiration of him filling her.

Jasper ducked his head. He pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck. Bella now understood this action and welcomed it, running her fingers through his hair. Bella almost didn't notice as gas again filled the room.

* * *

Bella woke to the sounds of a crowd around her. She sat up quickly and took in her surroundings. She was in a large, well lit arena. The walls were high and on top of them sat the audience behind a glass. She easily picked out the control room Jasper was talking about.

She stood up and growled when she noticed the costume she had been put in. She was wearing some kind of Xena princess warrior outfit. Bella glared toward the control room. Sexist jerks!

Bella heard a growl behind her and turned quickly to see Jasper standing there staring at her with lust in his eyes. 'Well the outfit couldn't be that bad' she thought. He was wearing some kind of roman warrior thing himself and damn if he wasn't the sexiest man alive.

Bella started to walk toward him when she heard a door open and looked over to see a lone woman enter the arena. She was dressed like some kind of greek goddess. She wasn't ugly but she was not the prettiest woman Bella had seen either.

The woman ignored the pair of them and moved to perch on a bolder to the side of the arena. Another door opened and three vampires charged into the arena making their way for Bella. Jasper was by her side in an instant, his eyes black and his body in an aggressive stance.

The vampires hesitated and Bella couldn't blame them. Jasper was truly intimidating. Bella heard a whistle and the vampires resumed their trek. Jasper met them before they came with in ten feet of Bella.

Bella watched in awe as he took out one of the vampires immediately. Decapitating him before he even had a chance to growl. The other two moved to either side of him. Jasper moved swiftly to take out another vampire when suddenly music filled the arena.

Bella looked over to the woman sitting on the boulder to see she had a harp and was singing a haunting melody. The crowd was quiet. Bella pulled her eyes from the woman to look at Jasper. He had stood up and was walking toward the woman slowly. It was almost like he was going against his will.

Bella heard the other two vampires laugh. She noticed a detail she had overlooked before, their opponents were wearing earplugs. The woman's music must be manipulating Jasper somehow. Why wasn't she affected though?

One of the vampires sneered at her as she studied him and raked his claws down Jaspers back. He winced but continued his journey. Bella let out a huge growl of fury and charged the vampire.

Her anger made her see red and she attacked without any forethought, relying totally on instinct. She had torn off the arm of the vampire who dared touch her mate before they had even realized she had moved. Bella had lost control, there was no finesse in her movements. She recalled nothing Jasper had taught her, but she fought with a ferocity that overwhelmed her opponents.

She was wounded but the two vampires were defeated when she finally lifted her head to see her mate nearly to the enemy on the boulder. Bella raced to the siren who dared draw her mate and raked a clawed hand across her neck. Stopping the song and ending her life in a moment.

Bella then turned to her mate. Her chest heaved and her black eyes were full of fire. Jasper had stopped, his senses returned and was looking at her cautiously. He put his hands out in a gesture of submission.

"It's over darlin..." He began softly.

"Mine." Bella growled loudly and charged him. She tackled him to the ground and bit the nape of his neck, pumping her venom into him. No one would take what was hers. She had marked him. He was forever hers.

* * *

Alice finally had a vision. Not the vision she wanted though. This one showed her talking to Gianna in a little coffee shop in Port Angeles. With the wolves around Alice's visions had all disappeared. She still looked but the headaches it gave her were monstrous.

Just today she had finally convinced Carlisle to give her a break and let her go to Port Angeles to ease the migraine she had suffered since the wolves had arrived on their doorstep. She had hoped for an image of Jasper something, anything to help her find him and save him from Gianna's threat.

She had made up her mind not to cooperate with Gianna. She would give her false information but she couldn't betray her family and Jasper. She didn't want him hurt either so she had said nothing of the meeting to the others and hoped against hope she would see something that would lead to his rescue.

Alice made her way to the coffee shop and wasn't surprised to see Gianna sitting there. This was the first time that she didn't have a babysitter and Alice really wished Char or Rose were here. Alice took a deep breath and sat down.

Gianna smiled widely at her. "Hello Alice." She said and continued to sip her coffee and look out the window.

Alice began to grow impatient. Wasn't she going to ask her questions?

"What do you want to know?" Alice demanded before she could stop herself.

Gianna chuckled and pulled out her laptop. "It's not what I want to know but maybe what you want to know." Gianna said and opened the computer. Gianna pushed a couple of buttons then turned the screen toward Alice while she made herself comfortable and sipped her coffee.

Alice saw Jasper and Bella in the same cell as before, they seemed to be waking up. Bella put her head down in what looked like shame and Jasper moved to her drawing her close to him and making a comforting noise.

"I'm so sorry." Bella was saying as she clenched her fists. "I didn't know what I was doing. I just ..."

"I know darlin it's okay." Jasper told her.

Bella looked up at him with adoring eyes and Alice gasped. Her eyes were red..."She's a vampire.."

Gianna didn't say anything but Alice saw her smile widen.

"It's not okay. I didn't ask I just did it." Bella insisted.

"Bella we're mates it was bound to happen." Jasper told her.

Alice felt her heart break but couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of her.

"You know..." Bella said and Jasper smiled.

"Yes I'm sorry I wouldn't admit it earlier. I have obligations Bella and I need to be honest with Alice." Jasper told her.

Alice felt a glimmer of hope and her hands clenched in her lap.

Bella looked down. "I understand. Alice is wonderful...I know I can't..." Before she could finish Jasper had claimed her lips kissing her fiercely.

Alice felt her hopes crumble.

Jasper pulled away. "When we escape I'm going to ask Alice for a divorce. You are my mate Bella I couldn't keep away from you if I tried. You are everything to me and without you I would die. You make me feel more alive and more... sure of myself than I have ever felt. You're beautiful and strong, kind and loving, you're everything I ever dreamed of. My other half, my soul mate. I owe Alice. She saved me from my depression, showed me that being a vampire didn't mean I had to kill to survive. I have to tell her what has happened but then..then darlin I will be marking you as mine." Jasper said running a hand a long the side of her neck and kissing the spot gently.

Alice felt like her world was being torn apart. He didn't love her...he felt he owed her.

Bella moaned on the screen then pulled his chin up and ran her tongue along his neck and there Alice saw it a mating mark. Bella had marked her Jasper. Alice's sorrow turned to rage. Alice slammed the laptop shut and stood up suddenly.

"When did this happen?" She demanded.

"Yesterday." Gianna answered taking another sip and watching Alice carefully. Alice growled in anger.

Gianna was at her side in a minute. "You are angry now?" Gianna asked.

"Yes!" Alice said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe now you would like to make a deal?" Gianna asked with a small conspiratorial smile. Gianna held out her hand.

"What's the deal?" Alice asked.

"Your obedience for Jasper. We will make Bella abandon him and perhaps he will turn to you for comfort." Gianna told her.

For a moment Alice thought that maybe she should back away. It hurt for mates to be parted and she could no longer deny that Bella and Jasper were mates. But then the picture of the mating mark on Jasper's neck and Bella's tongue running along that mark entered her mind and the rage enveloped her. She took Gianna's hand in her own.

Lightning seemed to flow from Gianna's hand to Alice. The moment seemed to last for an eternity before finally Gianna released her. Alice gasped and clutched her hand to her chest.

Gianna's smile now seemed predatory. "Come with me." She said turning and walking away without looking back and Alice followed her.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 11

Jasper sparred with Bella, she had fought well in the arena but she had used nothing he had taught her. If her opponents had been a little more experienced she might not have done so well.

The thought of her being hurt frightened him. He would spar with her every second they could to make sure she was prepared. He paused for a moment as he landed a pretend hit on her shoulder.

"Your arm." He told her. Whenever he was able to score a blow that would have had her limbs removed he called it out to her, letting her know to be more careful. She was actually doing quite well and he was pleased with her progress.

Bella put her hands down and growled in frustration. Jasper grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bed. He sat down and had her sit with him. He cursed internally at the stupid outfits they wore. Though she did look kind of hot...Jasper shook his head.

The outfits prevented their private conversations as they had no clear way to cover their hands to hide what they wrote. He supposed he could put his hands under her skirt but it was so short that would be an unwise idea. He was already trying to keep his eyes on her face and not what the outfit showed off.

He wanted to talk to her but he didn't want their captors to hear. He didn't like that they had heard their conversation after Bella marked him but he didn't want her to feel guilty either. Honestly he was surprised she hadn't snapped earlier, he knew he was having a hard time not claiming and marking her.

Bella's emotions were chaotic and Jasper knew she was missing their conversations as much as he was. He gently moved her onto his lap and let her bury her face in his neck. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you darlin." He whispered. He had to say it, he had made her suffer too much already. A sigh went through her and he felt her muscles relax.

* * *

A week passed quickly. They fell into a routine. They would spar the majority of the time breaking to eat and for snuggle time. They rarely talked but they left their emotions open to one another. Often the lust would get out of control and then they would part to their respective corners giving each other breathing room. Other times they would just lay entangled in each other breathing in their scents.

If it wasn't for their captivity Jasper would be content. He knew he was happier than any other time in his life. Bella was perfect. She loved, respected and admired him. Alice had never respected or admired him. With Alice he had felt small, Bella made him feel...like he was important, heroic, worthy.

Jasper watched her as they sparred. Her movements were graceful and beautiful. She was fast and smart. He was very proud of her, she had learned a lot quickly. He was hoping that soon they would bring them to the arena so they could put their plan in place. He wanted to mark her, claim her, his need for her was all consuming. He was hanging on by a thread.

Bella attempted a side kick which Jasper quickly dodged, but his eyes were drawn to her now visible underwear. Jasper closed his eyes and growled as lust spiked through him.

"Leg!" Bella called out triumphantly.

Jasper opened his eyes to see her hands on his leg and sat down with a thump as he began to laugh. She was smart. Bella plopped down beside him and began to laugh too. Her laugh was like music and he smiled at her his eyes full of love.

Jasper heard the familiar hiss and leaned in to kiss her quickly. Soon she would be all his, he thought as the darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Jasper opened his eyes to find he was not in the arena but still in his cell. He sat up quickly, his heart in his throat. Bella...he looked around the room and saw Alice waking up on the bed. He looked around more hoping Bella was there but knew she wasn't.

"Jazz..." Alice said as she sat up and rushed to him. She flung her arms around him and hugged him. For some reason it felt weird. She had hugged him often but now...it felt wrong. He pried her arms from around him and pushed her gently but firmly away. He could feel her hurt and he was truly sorry to cause it.

"Alice how did you get here? Where's Bella?" Jasper asked trying to control the panic that was rising in him.

"I..I don't know." Alice said slowly. Jasper studied her, she was lying but about which question.

Jasper growled and Alice looked up at him shocked. He had never growled at her before.

"I..I...I just woke up here." Alice stuttered.

Jasper clenched his fist and began to stalk toward her his eyes black with rage.

"I don't know where Bella is I swear." Alice cried in terror.

That was the truth. Jasper stopped and turned away from her for a moment, trying to get control of himself. This was Alice, his wife, and he was terrorizing her. He could feel her fear and sorrow. Guilt threatened to overwhelm him. She didn't know where Bella was. She was lying when she said she didn't know how she got here. That could mean anything. There was definite guilt in her emotions.

Jasper raised his eyes to her. She looked back at him before looking away in disgust. For a moment Jasper was confused till her remembered his eyes were red. The old insecurities threatened to take him over and he closed his eyes. It wasn't his fault...Bella understood...

"It's okay Jazz. I'm here now I can help you." Alice said with determination.

He felt anger rise in him again and heard Alice gasp. "Please...you're projecting." She whimpered.

Jasper put a clamp on his emotions and turned his back from her fighting to gain control. It had been so long since he had to guard against projecting.

"I missed you so much Jasper. I'm so sorry for not telling you I love you before you left to hunt that day. I've regretted it every minute since. I do love you Jazz. I know you've done what you had to, to survive and I forgive you. We're together now, everything will work out." Alice told him.

Jasper's mouth fell open in shock. She forgave him for doing what he had to, to survive? Jasper closed his mouth and looked down for the first time noticing he was wearing different clothing. He was wearing a preppy outfit... just the kind Alice used to pick for him to wear. His eyes narrowed and he turned around to look at her.

"Alice did you pick these clothes?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

Alice looked shocked. "No." She said and Jasper believed her. Her shock was genuine.

Alice began to advance on him again and Jasper moved away putting a hand up to stop her.

"Alice..." How could he tell her this. He looked into her golden eyes, they were wide with fear and Jasper regretted having to hurt her. He took a deep breath and began again. "Alice I want a divorce."

Jasper felt her immediate hurt but she wasn't surprised and that caused him to pause and study her.

"Bella is here and we were imprisoned together. She's my mate." He said simply watching her closely. Again hurt but no surprise.

"You knew this." He said. Alice was quiet for a long time before finally speaking.

"I had a vision of you two staring at each other in love. I didn't want to believe you would betray me..." Alice trailed off.

"Alice you told me we were mates. I believed you...I betrayed Bella by marrying you. She is my mate..."

"No! No! No!" Alice yelled interrupting him. "You are my mate! She made you betray me!"

Jasper stared at her in shock. Had she lost her mind?

Suddenly her demeanor changed and she smiled her usual smile. She bounced over to him standing on her toes she kissed his cheek, then patted his shoulder.

"I know you just felt bad for her Jazz. I understand. Still we will have to work on our relationship, but we're mates we will survive it." Alice said with her usual confidence. She went over and sat on the bed, patting a spot next to her and beckoning him over.

Jasper just stared at her in shock. Alice shrugged and smiled.

"Bella's gone Jazz, but I will never leave you." Alice said happily.

Jasper heard the hiss of gas entering the room as his anger overwhelmed him. "Where is she?" He roared and lunged at Alice. Darkness overtook him before he reached her.

* * *

"Fuck!" Peter cursed as the trail ended in a barren patch of desert.

Charlie looked over at him, he understood his frustration, he felt it too. They had followed Alice's signal to a little town thirty miles from here. There they had found her clothes and purse abandoned in a dumpster.

They had brought Jacob with them to help avoid her visions and Charlie was glad they had. The boy was able to track Alice and Gianna's scent to this place. Charlie began to walk around slowly, scanning the area for some sign that people other than themselves had been here, but he saw nothing. No tire tracks, no road, nothing seemed out of place.

Jacob was in wolf form sniffing the ground around the area. Peter was staring into the distance, Charlie guessed he was consulting his gift. Char was looking between the three of them, she seemed unsure what to do.

"Are you sure it lead here Jacob?" Char asked.

Jacob growled then nodded his head.

Charlie was sure they were in the right place. Nevada was the perfect place for a fighting Arena that had bets placed and money exchanged. They were far enough away from Las Vegas to be private but close enough for people to travel here for the fights. Still there should be some evidence of people coming and going.

Charlie looked up at Peter still staring off into space.

"Isn't that Gianna a witch?" Charlie asked thinking out loud. All three turned to look at him.

"We're dealing with supernatural beings it makes sense that they would have some supernatural way to hide this Arena." Charlie said.

"So how do we bust them out?" Peter growled in frustration.

"I think we may need more help. We should call the Cullens to come here...and maybe we should inform the Volturi of what we know." Char said.

"The Cullens yes but the Volturi...Alice is deep in Gianna's pockets and she will be able to see movement from them. We can get Seth and Leah to come with the Cullens but Sam's pack would never help the Volturi get here unnoticed." Charlie said.

"What do we do then? Char asked in frustration.

Charlie stood up. "We go to Las Vegas. We gamble, we listen. We wait for the Cullens to get here and hope that if we can't find a clue Edward can read someone who knows about the Arena. Then we crash a fight." Charlie dusted his pants off and headed for the jeep that brought them out here.

Char jogged to catch up with him. "I'll go with the Chief into town." She called behind her.

They entered the jeep and Charlie started the engine. "So did you have something you wanted to talk to me about? Is that why you volunteered to be my guard?" Charlie asked keeping his eyes in front of him, even though there was no road to watch.

Char laughed. "You caught me."

Charlie said nothing he just waited for her to speak.

"What do you think about Bella being a vampire? Do you blame Jasper? Do you want to become one?" Char said in a rush.

Charlie chuckled at her curiosity. "Bella's old enough to make her own decisions. I trust her. The only decision she's ever made that I didn't agree with was dating Edward. From what I understand being Jasper's mate, it was going to happen anyways."

Char said nothing just watched him waiting for him to continue. "I don't blame Jasper. I don't know him well but from the way you and Peter talk about him he seems like a good man. The way the Quileutes talk about him I'd guess he is very strong. I can't imagine my Bella being mated to someone who wasn't good. Isn't that the way mates work? You find the other half of you? Bella is good so her mate would be too."

Char smiled at him with genuine fondness. "I can't believe how you so easily accept all this." Char murmured.

"Are you going to let us change you?" Char asked.

Charlie glanced at her. She seemed hopeful. He had grown to like her and Peter did they return the feeling? It gave him pause. "I don't know yet. In some ways I feel I would rather stay human. This world I've been thrust into seems overwhelming at times...even though it seems I've accepted it..." He paused and grinned at her. "Still the thought of Bella grieving for me if I died..." Charlie drifted off for a moment then his fingers gripped the steering wheel as his irritation rose.

"I don't like being pushed into things and I feel like I'm being pushed." Charlie said.

"Chief...Bella isn't the only one who would grieve..." Charlie turned to look at her and saw sincerity in her eyes, it shocked him. "Even if you don't decide to change please promise me that we will still be close...Now that we've gotten to know you I feel like your family...I don't want to lose you Chief."

Charlie reached over and took her hand squeezing it. "I promise, I feel the same." He said and smiled at her.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 12

Bella woke up in a will lit room. She knew before she opened her eyes that Jasper was not with her. Someone else was though. She sat up quickly opening her eyes to find a woman sitting calmly at a small table sipping coffee.

"Finally I thought you would be unconscious through the whole show." The woman said and took a sip of her coffee.

Bella narrowed her eyes at her. She was definitely human, but she was awfully brave. Bella studied her trying to find something out of the ordinary, to account for her courage.

"My name is Gianna. I'm happy to finally get to introduce myself to you." Gianna said with a smile but she didn't offer her hand. "You gave us quite a show when you marked your mate."

"Where's Jasper!" Bella demanded not liking this woman one bit.

Gianna laughed. "So testy." She tsked.

Bella didn't respond she just continued to stare.

Gianna put her cup down with a sigh. "Well he was with his wife. I imagine they are getting him ready for the arena now."

Bella felt her heart skip a beat but refused to let this woman know she was bothered by the fact that Jasper was with Alice. She held the woman's gaze for a moment before turning away to see a screen on the wall. It showed the arena.

To Bella it looked so different from this angle. She watched as the crowd entered and started filling the seats. She could almost feel their excitement and she wished she could be there by Jasper's side.

"What do you think? Do you think mate trumps wife? Still he willingly promised to love Alice, you kind of marked him without his consent." Gianna said.

Bella turned back to glare at her. The woman was trying to make her insecure and it was working. Her words hit the mark. Bella was deeply ashamed of letting her instincts get the better of her. Jasper had said it was alright, but he could have been just comforting her.

"We gave you your time with him. In all that time did he do more than kiss you?...I wonder if he's kissing Alice now." Gianna said nastily.

Bella growled an unwanted image of Jasper kissing Alice entering her head. She had seen him kiss her many times and it wasn't hard to imagine. She didn't like it, she wished she had been the only one he had ever kissed. She wished that she had never kissed Edward either. Jasper's were so much better than Edward's. She really hoped that her kisses were better than Alice's.

"Alice hasn't proved as useful as we had hoped. We could give you another chance if you proved useful." Gianna said staring at her intently.

"Just spit out what you want." Bella snarled.

"I want to make a deal with you. Your obedience for your return to Jasper's side. I will go one step further and promise not to separate you from him again." Gianna told her.

Bella studied her intently. She had made a deal with the voice before, so had Jasper. Bella was sure that while Gianna wasn't the voice she somehow represented him. They had kept their parts of the bargain. Feeding Jasper in exchange for Bella convincing him to change her. Giving Bella blood bags instead of making her kill if Jasper would change her.

Still something didn't feel right. Her blind obedience wasn't something she should give...they were in their power though and could keep her and Jasper apart indefinitely. Already she ached for him. Hadn't she been willing to do anything to be with him? They may make her betray him though, while she was willing to betray Alice, she was not willing to betray Jasper.

"What deal did you make with Alice?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"My exact words were...Your obedience for Jasper. We will make Bella abandon him and perhaps he will turn to you for comfort." Gianna smiled an evil smirk on her face.

"So what has she done for you?" Bella asked.

Gianna waved a finger at her. "You know I can't tell you that." Gianna then laughed.

"If I accept your deal won't that be making you dishonor your deal with Alice?" Bella asked.

Gianna laughed again. "We did make you leave him and even went beyond what we promised and put her with him. It's not our fault he didn't turn to her for comfort."

Bella glared at her. Poor Alice, they had tricked her. She was glad Jasper hadn't turned to her for comfort, but for Alice to give so much only to lose him...

"I will not accept any deal!" Bella snarled.

Gianna stopped laughing abruptly and stared at Bella. "Then we will keep you from him." Gianna said and turned her eyes to the screen in anger. Bella felt a moment of fear, but promised herself she would find her way back to Jasper. She had an eternity now to do it.

Bella followed Gianna's eyes to the screen. Some men were carrying a limp Jasper to the middle of the arena. Bella didn't like seeing him vulnerable and she bit her lip in worry.

"Today he's going to battle seven vampires. Do you think he can handle it? None of our other champions have been able to..." Gianna trailed off.

Bella didn't answer her, she was confident that Jasper could handle it. She studied his form...what the hell was he wearing. It looked like one of the outfits Alice used to make him wear.

Jasper began to stir and Bella's desire rose. She wanted to see him moving and awake, even if it was through this damned television screen.

Jasper stood up and the seven vampires robed in black surrounded him. Jasper looked up toward the control booth and Bella gasped at the look in his eyes. His eyes were black and determined. Even though he was her mate she felt a moment of fear. Jasper was truly frightening.

"Where's Bella!" He yelled.

Bella knew in that moment that all the doubt Gianna had tried to instill in her was stupid. Jasper loved her, he was her mate. Mate trumped wife! A loud growl could be heard and Bella returned her attention to her mate.

Suddenly all seven vampires dropped as if they were puppets on strings that had been cut. Jasper ran almost faster than Bella could see toward the arena wall. Bella glanced at the control room and saw that there were no figures moving in there. The crowd began to scream in fear as Jasper made his way up the wall.

Bella watched him with pride. She had thought the wall was too strong for him to make the holes he was now making. His need for her must be making him strong. He was coming for her. Bella smiled and turned to Gianna.

Gianna was talking on a phone and Bella for the first time since Jasper had woken up started to pay attention to her.

"Take Bella to the safe room. We will subdue Mr. Whitlock when he tries to enter it." A male voice was telling her.

Gianna hung up the phone and stood up. "Come with me Bella." She said as she stepped to the door. Bella followed her meekly. The door opened and the pair stepped through, Gianna following Bella. Bella took a moment to study the hallway that they were now in. She could hear activity from somewhere close but the hallway was clear.

Bella stopped walking and turned to grin at Gianna who was behind her. Gianna looked annoyed. "Don't think you can do anything to me Bella I am more than just a human." Gianna said confidently.

Bella moved quickly and grabbed her chin and the back of her head in a second she had broken her neck. Gianna fell lifelessly to the ground. Bella closed her eyes in remorse. She took a deep breath, later she would mourn what she had done. She quickly turned from the body making her way to where she could feel her mate was.

* * *

Jasper stood slowly. He was surrounded but he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was his Bella. His beast was taking over.

"Where's Bella!" He yelled.

No one answered, the vampires that were around him were frightened but were starting to get up the courage to attack. He could tear them to shreds, the beast in him wanted to but Jasper knew he needed to move quickly. Why he couldn't remember but he knew it was true.

Jasper sent out a cocktail of lethargy, drowsiness, and apathy. He sent them in such a large dosage that the vampires were overwhelmed dropping into unconsciousness like they had been drugged. He then knocked out the inhabitants of the control room, using the same method, and ran toward the wall.

He jumped as high as he could throwing a punch with all his strength into the wall. He made enough of a dent in the wall to catapult himself higher. Jasper made one more hole before he was able to throw himself over the wall.

People screamed and ran from him in fright but Jasper ignored them all. Only one thought was on his mind. His mate...they were trying to separate him from his mate. Once a vampire tried to stop him. He easily decapitated him and continued on. Twice he heard the hiss of gas but he outran it. He knew he couldn't let it touch him.

Jasper stopped and lifted his head. He felt her...She was near. Jasper turned to his right and ran down that hall ignoring the humans that ran at the sight of him. He could smell her now and ran faster.

"Jasper!" He heard her sweet voice call above the screams of the people who fled from him. Jasper looked in the direction of her voice and saw her. He growled loudly and ran to her.

Their bodies collided in a fierce embrace, their lips naturally sought each other and they kissed hungrily. His mate pulled away from him and Jasper growled loudly trying to pull her back.

"Jasper we need to take this chance to escape." She said.

He couldn't comprehend what she was saying, but he did know they were in danger. Jasper shuddered , torn between the need to mark his mate who was in danger and flee that very danger.

Bella seemed to understand his struggle and pulled him down to her neck. He licked her neck and was about to bite when he heard a voice behind him. In a flash he had turned putting Bella protectively behind him.

He looked to see a man...he was something more than a man and his beast was screaming at him that they were in danger.

"Hello Major." The man said and smiled. Jasper said nothing, he was in no condition to recognize the man who clearly recognized him. Bella, however, gasped at the sound of the man's voice. She peered around Jasper.

"Phil?" She asked in shock.

The man laughed. "Hi Bells." He said as Jasper felt darkness cloud his mind and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Alice woke up slowly. She knew her Jasper wasn't there with her. Had he really tried to attack her? No, Jasper wouldn't do that. She assured herself. She sat up and was a little irritated to see that there was no furniture in this room.

There was however someone with her.

"So you made a deal?" A man said and Alice looked over at the speaker.

"Marcus?" She asked in astonishment.

"Hello Alice." Marcus told her.

Alice stood up a little grateful to Marcus for reminding her. She had made a deal. They had promised to give her Jasper. He was probably just fighting in the arena, they would return him to her soon.

"Yes. I would do anything for my Jasper." Alice said confidently.

Marcus looked at her with pity and groaned. "I'm so sorry Alice this is my fault. If I hadn't been so caught up in my revenge I would not have lied to your coven for so long."

Alice felt a moment of fear. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You deserve the truth" Marcus said then paused as if to gather his words. " Forty years ago Gianna approached me. She told me things...made little deals...gained my trust. When she had gained my trust she told me that Aro had killed my Didyme. She said that her employer could kill him for me if I would just give him my obedience. I wanted Aro dead but knew I could not do it, but I did know that Gianna held power. Aro was never able to read my thoughts about our encounters. I hated Aro with all my being. He killed my mate then forced me to live when I wanted to die...I made the deal...We shook hands." Marcus said closing his eyes.

"Did it feel like lightning was shooting up your arm?" Alice asked her voice soft with compassion.

Marcus didn't answer, he just nodded sadly. "What did they want from you?" Alice asked.

"They wanted to know who Jasper Whitlock's mate was." Marcus said opening his eyes. Alice was suddenly frightened. Forty years, Gianna had conspired against them. Playing them all. Manipulating them to do her bidding.

"I'm sorry Alice you are not his mate. Of course I couldn't see his mate until Bella was born." Marcus continued. Alice began to sob. He was her mate, he had to be, she loved him so much.

"I wanted to tell you Alice. To spare you this hurt, but I couldn't. They ordered me to tell no one about it. I don't know how long you have been under the effects of the deal but you will find out that it is physically impossible for you to disobey them no matter how much you want to." Marcus told her sadly.

"W..w..what now?" Alice stuttered in fright and hurt.

"They will keep us here for our gifts till they have no more use for us. Then I imagine they will dispose of us." Marcus said bluntly almost like he was longing for that day. Alice wondered if maybe she didn't long for it too.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 13

Two days...Two days of standing doing nothing, caught in her thoughts. She thought of Jasper...Her golden haired hero. He had done everything to make her happy and she had been happy with him. Sure he had slipped a few times and maybe he was a little violent for her but his good qualities made up for that.

He worshipped her did anything to make her happy. He had made her feel loved. When she had woke to this life, alone, with no memories, the vision of him was like a beacon. Guiding her, keeping her sane. Now she was losing...no had...lost him and she felt her sanity slipping away.

"Alice..." She heard Marcus call. She was afraid to look at him...afraid he'd see in her eyes the madness that threatened to take her over. She felt strong arms envelop her. She leaned into his embrace.

"I know...you feel like half of you is gone...the better half." Marcus whispered into her hair.

"The half that made me sane..." Alice admitted softly. She had never admitted to anyone the madness in her that always simmered below the surface. She was sure Jasper knew...how could he not being an empath? He had never told her though, never threw it in her face. He had just helped her. Calming her, loving her, evening out the feelings that wanted to take her over.

Alice didn't like that she had been foolish enough to promise obedience to Gianna. Clearly she did not have Jasper's best interest at heart, but if it wasn't for that deal Alice would kill herself. She was afraid...afraid she would hurt those she around her when the insanity took over. She didn't want to be crazy...she wanted to be good, like Jasper.

She felt strong hands grip her chin and lift her face. She closed her eyes for a long moment before finally giving in and looking into Marcus's sad eyes. Alice saw his crushing sadness and loneliness and for the first time she forgot about her battles and felt true compassion for someone else.

* * *

Three days had passed. Alice sat close to Marcus. No longer did they stand like statues. They sat against the wall, arms wrapped around each other, comforting one another silently. They didn't talk but Marcus had become Alice's hold on sanity.

As long as she concentrated on him and offering him what little comfort she could, she kept her demons at bay. They were feeding them human blood in bags. She hated to be drinking human blood. The one thing she had been proud of...her ability to survive on animal blood...was taken away. At least they didn't make them kill innocent humans.

The door opened and a man walked through. Neither moved, the obedience they had promised seemed to keep them from even thinking of escape. He wasn't a vampire, but he wasn't quite human either. Alice didn't know what he was, but he frightened her.

"Stand up Alice." The man commanded.

Alice stood as if she were a puppet on a string, letting go of Marcus instantly. She didn't want to let go but couldn't disobey the man. She studied him closely...he seemed familiar. She had seen him somewhere before...in a vision...

The man laughed. "Yes you saw me in visions of Bella in Arizona. She knows me as Phil Dwyer, but I have other names."

Alice stared at him saying nothing but the implications hitting her hard. Was this man behind everything or was there another?

Phil became serious his face twisting into a scowl of hatred. "Bella has killed my assistant. I need to find another quickly. I dislike having to talk to...the scum." He said glaring at her in disgust. Alice shivered inside, his hatred seared her soul. She knew instinctively that he was indeed the one behind all of this and for a moment she felt despair. A picture of her blond hero appeared in her mind as he fought the werewolves and Alice felt comforted. Somehow he would save them all.

Phil seemed to sense her confidence returning and suddenly gripped her arm. Where his hand touched her skin burned and she screamed in agony.

"Who will be my next assistant!" He demanded as he let her go.

Alice whimpered but searched her visions. She saw a woman crying beside a bed where a child lay. She saw Phil entering the room.

"I can heal your child, take away the cancer that is killing him." He said quietly.

The woman looked at him in fright but also hope.

"Why..." The woman whispered.

"I need you Angel, you will give me your obedience and your son will live." Phil told her holding out his hand.

"My name is Angeline..." She murmured looking at his hand.

"You will be Angel." Phil said his smile almost charming.

She nodded and took his hand and shuddered at the shock that went through her. When it was done the woman followed Phil as he walked out of the room, never looking back at the child sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Alice searched farther in the future. The woman would do well at her job. She was smart and beautiful. Satisfied she looked to where the woman was now trying to get a glimpse of her home so she could tell Phil where to find her. She saw her in an outfit that clearly marked her as a cocktail waitress. She was talking to...Charlie?

Alice focused on this vision. She was telling him about her son and Charlie was listening with sympathy. Her vision abruptly cut off. Charlie was in Las Vegas? She couldn't tell Phil, but how would she be able to keep it from him. An idea formed in her mind and she gasped, grabbing her head. She was really in pain but she had to convince Phil it was because the shifters were in Vegas.

"What are you trying to hide?" Phil asked through narrowed eyes. Alice fell to the floor in real pain. She grabbed her head and moaned. She vaguely heard Marcus growl and she glimpsed Phil's sadistic smile but she held on for as long as she could.

Finally when she could stand it no more she broke. "Th..the shifters are h..h..here." She gasped. In her mind she prayed he would stop there and not force more out of her.

Phil laughed. "I expected them to come. I have Billy Black's loyalty. They will be no problem." He said confidently.

"Tell me who you have found for me. I have other people to see." Phil said licking his lips in anticipation.

Alice obeyed, she left out seeing Charlie talk to Angel. It pained her but she managed to hide the pain. Phil seemed to excited about something to question her more about it.

Phil nodded as he listened. "I want you to search for a way to get the Major to make a deal with me. Using his mate has not worked. He has proven that we are unable to separate them." Phil told her when she was done.

Alice yelped as he grabbed her chin burning it with his touch. "I want him and you will find a way." He said using his power on her. Alice nodded mutely as he pushed her away and left the room.

She ran back to Marcus as Phil left the room. She fell into his arms and he held her close. "Kill me." Alice whispered to him.

"I can't the deal won't let me." Marcus told her with true regret in his voice.

* * *

Bella and Jasper sat on the narrow bed facing each other. Bella hated the clothes Jasper wore but at least they allowed her to cover her hands as she wrote. Gone was the princess warrior outfit, replaced by simple jeans and a tee-shirt. They were finally able to talk and had been doing so for quite some time.

Bella told Jasper all about Gianna and the deal she had wanted to make. She told him of her refusal and felt his pride in her. With trembling fingers and suffocating guilt she had told him of ending Gianna's life. Jasper had pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. His pride in her never wavered and he told her words that comforted her.

'Gianna was dead long ago. She only existed to bring evil. You ended that evil.' He wrote.

Bella took his words to heart and while she grieved having to take a life she was no longer sorry she did it. No one else would fall prey to Gianna's deals.

'Do you think Alice is free now?' She asked Jasper hopefully.

Jasper's hands were still for a long time before he finally answered a simple 'No.'

Bella drew a question mark.

'I think whoever Gianna represented held the real power. I think she was just a front woman.' Jasper explained.

'Phil?' Bella asked. He had not remembered what had happened when they had met Phil but Bella had told him all about it.

'I think so.' He told her.

Bella was afraid. If Phil was the mastermind then what happened to her mother? Did he just abandon her when he had Bella kidnapped? Did he...kill her? Her mother couldn't be in on this could she? Renee was thoughtless and childish at times but she did love Bella. She wouldn't hurt her would she?

Jasper sensing her turmoil pulled her close. Drawing her face into his chest and kissing her hair. He rubbed her back and held her. Bella felt her love for him intensely at that moment and reached up to pull his lips to hers.

They kissed freely now. Jasper had told Alice the truth and asked for a divorce. While going farther than kisses and cuddles was out of the question in front of the camera, she was glad for those kisses and cuddles.

Bella stood up and began to pace. She didn't really need the exercise but she liked the movement. She was careful not to get too close to the walls. They had woken up back in their room five days ago. Bella had told Jasper of his accomplishment in the arena. How he had managed to make holes in the supposedly vampire proof walls. He had immediately tried to punch the wall of their cell only to find them now electrified.

Jasper remembered nothing of what had transpired and Bella had to fill him in. She was a little surprised to find he felt guilty about losing control. How could he feel guilty? She was sure they would not attempt to separate them again because of it. She told him her thoughts and he seemed to calm but she could tell he didn't like losing control like that.

Jasper pulled away from her and started to write again.

'I think they showed their hand too soon. They seemed to really think you would take that deal. Never no matter what agree to a deal!' Jasper wrote.

Bella nodded emphatically. 'You promise the same thing!' She wrote.

"I promise." He told her and grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers in hers and pulling it to his lips for a kiss.

The door opened and Jasper pulled Bella behind him in a flash growling lowly.

"Hello Mr. Whitlock long time no see." Phil said as he stared at Jasper.

"Phil what...where is my mother? What have you done? Why?" Bella yelled out quickly.

Phil chuckled. "Your mother is alive though heartbroken that her young, handsome, athlete has left her."

Bella growled.

"I was thinking of making her my new assistant but frankly she annoys me. Pretending to love her was aggravating. I did it to get you to move in with your father and meet the Major here." Phil said still eyeing Jasper in a way that Bella didn't like.

"How Bella fell for the mind reader when her mate was right there I just don't understand." Phil said. "But then Alice had her claws in you quite deep, didn't she." Phil finished a sarcastic smirk on his face.

Phil turned his attention to Bella. "If I promised Renee's safety and happiness, hell I'll even pretend to love her again, would you give me your obedience." He said holding out his hand. Jasper growled loudly but Bella just shook her head no. The man was insane if he thought she wanted him anywhere near his mother.

Phil's smile left his face and he stepped toward Bella. Jasper pushed her farther behind him and sent a wave of fear at Phil. It was so powerful that Bella could feel it and trembled, but when she looked at Phil she saw his eyes rolled back and his face contorted into a look of intense pleasure. His face blurred and she briefly saw another face behind Phil's, this one had an ugly scar that ran from the bottom of his left eye to his chin.

Jasper stopped. "Malachi..." He breathed.

Phil threw his head back and laughed. "Damn! That was good for me...was it good for you?"

"I destroyed your army before I can do it again." Jasper growled.

All of Phil's humor left his face. "Things are different now Major. I now have the ability to knock you out. It's amazing what money and time can get."

Jasper just stared at him. Phil's smile returned, it was confident and Bella was suddenly frightened. "I can kill you at any time. I could have in the past and I can now. I also now have your mate." Phil said his eyes flicking to Bella and running over her body in a way that made Bella feel as if she had been violated. Jasper growled again and stepped toward Phil.

In a flash Phil put a palm on Jasper's cheek burning it. Bella could feel his pain but he didn't move back and threw a punch at Phil's head. Phil dodged the attack breaking contact with Jasper's skin. Bella saw a red hand print burned into Jasper's cheek and glared angrily at Phil.

"You live because of that delicious ability of yours. I want it, and I will have it. You will make a deal with me and serve me for eternity." Phil said his face deadly. Suddenly his mood switched. "In the meantime, it's almost time for your next battle. We finished electrifying the walls yesterday. Give the crowd a good battle and I may reward you with a little unobserved time with your mate...Then again maybe I'll just wait till you two are so crazy with lust that we get a free show."

Jasper lunged at him but he was out the door in a flash.

* * *

Charlie was sitting at a table staring at the beautiful Hispanic woman standing before him. He was a little shocked that she had propositioned him and he studied her carefully before motioning her to sit down. Most hardened prostitutes could pick out a cop, maybe she was an amateur. He looked her over, taking in the tiredness in her eyes and the desperation in her demeanor.

He gestured for her to sit down. Peter and Char were with Jacob picking up the Cullens. Charlie had wanted to stay behind. He loved Peter and Char but at times found their enthusiasm tiring. To put it bluntly he needed a break and doubted Alice would be looking for him.

"So Angeline why? Maybe I can help, if nothing else I can listen. You don't seem the type to sell yourself." Charlie asked her taking a drink from his beer.

"I don't have to answer you." She said in anger but didn't make a move to get up.

"No you don't." He replied easily enough.

Her shoulders slumped and she looked over at him, her tired eyes seemed to glisten with tears. "My son is dying. He has cancer, the doctors don't give him much time...I need money. Maybe if I had money I could find him another doctor. Maybe another doctor would have an answer..." She said without much hope.

Charlie's heart went out to her. His daughter was in danger too and he knew that desperate hopeless feeling.

"My friends are at the airport right now picking up family. The head of the family is a brilliant doctor. Maybe I can convince him to look your son over." Charlie said. He didn't really want to detract from their search for Bella but maybe he could sneak off with Carlisle and Seth to look at her son. He could keep the rest of the family trying to pick up clues so it wouldn't detract too much.

Angeline looked up with a sudden look of joy in her eyes. "Thank you!" She exclaimed and hurriedly wrote out her address on a slip of paper. She handed it to him and he saw a little doubt slip into her eyes.

He took the paper. "We'll be by tomorrow evening." He told her. She looked unsure for a moment but then nodded and walked away.

Charlie put the paper in his pocket. He would be there tomorrow, he knew what she was going through. Even if Carlisle couldn't help out medically maybe they could help her make the boy's last days easier.

"Yo Chief!" He heard Peter's loud voice and turned to see the whole crew approach him. Maybe now they would get somewhere.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 14

'It happened soon after the sisters betrayed Maria. We easily defeated them but it left us weakened. Malachi was one of the warlords in the south. There were many rumors about him.' Jasper wrote out as he faced Bella. His memories of that time were not pleasant but taking out Malachi's army had been one he had been proud of.

'His army was more loyal to him than any other army in the south. It was unusual because it consisted of many types of supernatural creatures, not just vampires. Natural enemies fought side by side for him. He wasn't overly ambitious, but he did have a thing about watching combat. He loved to hold fights, betting on which fighter would be victorious.' Jasper paused he had thought Malachi was long dead or he would have known immediately he was behind this.

'He wasn't greedy when it came to land or building his army but he was in the sense that he accumulated the best fighters for his games.' Jasper stopped again. When he had told Bella about his past he never told her this part as it shamed him. He didn't want to tell her now.

Bella placed a hand on his cheek and gently kissed his lips. 'Nothing will change my love for you.' She told him and Jasper got the courage to go on.

'Maria was going after a particular despicable warlord in Mexico. The vampire was ruthless and cruel. He controlled a town of humans and made them worship him like a god. I think he was insane...We were winning the battle when he gathered his most loyal generals leaving behind only a few with orders to slaughter the village...We came upon a horrific sight. Men, women and children piled in the center square killed brutally. I think he hoped to distract Maria's army with blood lust. It worked on everyone but me...I don't know what happened Bella. I lost control in my anger and horror and tracked him down. He had joined with another warlord...I killed the whole army single-handedly and brutally. It was that battle that earned me the nick name of The God of War and caught the attention of Malachi.' Jasper stopped pictures of that village square and all the death he had witnessed still fresh in his mind as if it had happened yesterday.

He felt Bella's hand on his shoulder and felt he love and admiration. He wanted to bask in it but knew he didn't deserve it. He hadn't told her how he found the army he had slaughtered when he woke from his madness. He had tortured them, it was not something to be proud of.

'Malachi came for me after the sisters' rebellion. Maria of course didn't want to let me go and our armies fought for a whole day before Malachi finally entered into the fray himself. You saw a little of his ability. He can actually set a vampire on fire just by touching them, he was holding back when he touched me today. He walked through our army as if they were nothing and approached Maria. I lost control and threw everything I had at him when he reached out to touch Maria. All the fear, self-hatred, anger, angst I threw at him in a moment of desperation. It was the most powerful projection I had ever done and it stopped him, but instead of bringing him to his knees as it did his army around him, he...' Jasper paused extremely embarrassed about this. 'He seemed to take pleasure in the feelings. He had an orgasm.' If Jasper could blush he was sure he would be.

'He looked at me differently. Before I had felt interest coming from him but after that...I knew whatever little desire he had felt to watch me fight had been magnified tenfold. I was frightened Bella...the look in his eyes.' Jasper shuddered at the memory. 'Maria was the one who saved me. She moved while we were caught in the staring contest and decapitated him before either of us had a chance to react. I was stunned and even though I looked down at his now headless corpse I was frightened. More frightened than I ever had been.'

'Maria slapped me and yelled at me to get me out of my paralysis. She told me we had to eliminate his army and ours. I didn't understand why but I followed her orders numbly. With Malachi gone they didn't fight as well and it was easy even though we were outnumbered. We killed his army then everyone we had brought with us. I didn't like it but after the encounter with Malachi I was unable to disobey Maria. Afterwards I asked Maria why we had to kill our own army. She told me that Malachi was a demon and that he had probably jumped bodies when she had killed his host.' Jasper closed his eyes at the memories.

'That is one of the reasons I never questioned her orders when she had me kill off newborns that had outlived their usefulness. The threat of Malachi was out there. Gradually as we heard no word of him I began to lose my wariness and I began to think he was dead. I think the longer he is in a body the more powerful he becomes. When he burnt me in the body of Malachi it was much more potent than the burn he left on my cheek. I don't know how to kill a demon, but if we are able to kill his host it should weaken him for a time.'

'So demons make deals to gain obedience, are able to burn with a touch, are strong and fast, can jump from bodies, and get stronger the longer they remain in a host body.' Bella wrote listing the things she had learned.

Jasper nodded. 'How long was it between the time you killed Malachi and Phil kidnapping us?' Bella asked.

Jasper did some quick math. 'One hundred twenty-three years.' Bella nodded then moved in to snuggle with him. Jasper took her in his arms and they sat there each lost in their own thoughts till the gas entered the room and brought darkness.

* * *

Jasper woke in the arena. He sat up quickly and took inventory. He was relieved to find that he was dressed in jeans, a western shirt and cowboy boots. He smiled at the boots. Bella stood up ten feet from him and his eyes widened at the sight of her.

She was wearing a floral sun dress and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Bella smiled shyly at him and he smiled back holding out his hand to her. The crowd cheered, knocking them out of their moment.

The crowd was larger today. It surprised Jasper, he would've thought that they would be frightened after what happened last time. Instead their fear seemed to add to their excitement.

Jasper heard the arena doors open and saw four vampires walk in. They seemed very confident, the kind of confidence that comes from talent. Jasper squeezed Bella's hand.

"Be careful they have abilities." He told her while growling lowly at the approaching vampires.

The ground began to shake below them and Jasper struggled to keep his footing while studying the four in front of them. He picked up an intense amount of concentration coming from the middle one and moved quickly.

He jumped over two of the vampires and landed a kick on the concentrating vampire. The ground stopped shaking and Bella recovered her balance just in time to repel a blow from an ebony haired vampire.

Jasper wasted no time eliminating the ground shaker. He had little fighting abilities and was easy enough to defeat, he turned to the remaining three only to find he could no longer move. His body no longer obeyed his commands and he watched in horror as one of the remaining three came toward him slowly, enjoying Jasper's helplessness.

Bella screamed Jasper's name in anger and suddenly whatever had held Jasper was gone. He moved quickly, surprising the vampire in front of him and removing his limbs. He then moved to Bella's side and they made short work of the last two. He felt their concentration and knew they were trying to use their abilities but nothing seemed to work. He didn't dwell on this but took advantage of it.

When the battle was over, Jasper stood looking down at the bodies, lost in thought. Whatever ability they had didn't work on them...Jasper looked over at Bella and it all began to come together in his mind. Edward's ability didn't work on her, he had been loosened from whatever hold he had been under when she had screamed his name, he was sure the last two vampires had abilities but had not done anything to them even when they were losing the fight.

The crowd was booing, disappointed at the easiness of the fight, but Jasper didn't care. He began to smile and his pride welled inside him. His mate was a shield. That was going to be very useful...

* * *

Charlie was surprised at the sight that greeted him at Angeline's house. No one had answered the door when they had knocked and Jacob had informed him that he could smell the boy but there was no one else in the house. Just the lingering scent of his mother and another disturbing scent he couldn't identify.

After learning that the boy was home alone they decided to break in and had found the boy was indeed alone. Carlisle examined the boy and said he seemed to be very healthy, though there was evidence of chemotherapy treatments, Carlisle could see nor smell any hint of the disease in him.

Charlie didn't like it. The woman he had met loved her son and wouldn't have abandoned him, he was sure. The boy could tell them nothing other than that he had woken up to find his mother gone and feeling better.

Charlie sat down on a chair in the kitchen while Carlisle talked to the boy. He knew that this was a distraction that they didn't need but his instincts were screaming at him and he couldn't just let it go. Somehow this was important...

Jacob paced agitatedly in front of him.

"What's wrong son?" Charlie asked.

"The smell...I have never smelled anything like it...it's evil." Jacob said struggling for words to describe what he smelled.

"It's a demon." Carlisle said coming out of the boy's room.

Charlie turned toward him his eyebrows lifting in a question.

"I have encountered very few demons. I don't think many exist, and the ones I have encountered have never been as strong as this one seems." Carlisle told them.

"Explain." Charlie demanded curious.

"Demons are incorporeal. The smaller ones can not even inhabit a body and are just a nuisance living only to influence and elicit negative emotions in their prey. More powerful ones can take over bodies with permission, but their mischief is not great and limited to their hosts ability. The stronger ones can make deals...like a djinn in the Arabian tales. They grant wishes for obedience. In the western culture I guess this would be selling your soul, though they don't have that ability they just take obedience. The more deals they make and the longer they inhabit a body the more powerful they become. I have never actually met one of these and only read about it in one of the ancient books at Volterra." Carlisle told them.

Charlie leaned back in his chair as this sank in. "Deals like the ones Harry and Alice made?" He muttered his mind turning at the possibilities.

Carlisle's eyes widened and he nodded in agreement. Charlie glanced at Jacob debating for a moment before voicing his thoughts.

"So these deals...In the tales they usually have some catch and don't turn out the way the wisher hopes." Charlie said.

"Yes, the book mentioned this." Carlisle agreed.

"I think that Billy upon learning what Harry had done made a deal for Jacob's safety, not knowing that his other son would be taken." Charlie continued.

Jacob looked up sharply. Charlie wasn't sure but he didn't like Jacob to be so upset at his father and felt guilty for implying Billy had gotten ridden of Embry because he was illegitimate. Even if he did that wasn't something that he should have told Jacob.

"The Billy I knew at one time was many things but never was he a coward. If he was under the influence of a deal it would explain his actions." At least as far as not telling him what he knew of Bella's kidnapping. It did not excuse him from telling him about vampires when Bella was dating one or when Charlie was in danger unknowingly hunting one. Charlie kept that to himself though.

Jacob growled loudly and began to shake. "How do we save him?"

"I don't know Jacob the book told of no way to kill a demon or nullify a deal." Carlisle said compassion written on his face.

"Jacob calm down!" Charlie demanded. Jacob growled but tried to get a hold of himself.

"So the rest of the Quileute's are not to be trusted, as Billy is in the tribal elders. I believe Marcus made a deal, so the Volturi are not to be trusted..." Charlie thought out loud. He turned his eyes to Jacob studying him.

"Can you follow the scent of this...demon?" Charlie asked.

"I..I no I would need to turn to wolf form and that would be frightening for humans even in Las Vegas." Jacob answered.

"Emmett is a surprisingly good tracker." Carlisle suddenly said.

Charlie nodded. "Call the crew. I want Jacob to go with Edward and Char as they continue to talk to people and search for clues on the Arena. Carlisle you, Esme and Seth will search for more information on both the arena and demons, through your contacts and public records." Esme could watch over Seth while Carlisle was busy and Seth's presence would hide them from Alice's sight. "Have Emmett, Rosalie, Peter and Leah meet us here. Rosalie can look after the boy while the rest of us track this scent."

Charlie sat there while Carlisle went to make the phone call and Jacob paced. They were close he could feel it.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 15

Bella laid against Jasper's shoulder. His back was pressed against the wall and he had one arm around her resting on her lower back and writing occasionally there. She was sitting in his lap one hand underneath his shirt the other wrapped around his waist.

She loved the time she spent in his arms. Since he had told Alice the truth he no longer withheld his affection and Bella was coming to learn he was a very affectionate man. He kissed her at every opportunity, held her for hours, caressed her skin whenever he could. Bella loved it. She wished they could be more intimate but the cameras were an effective chaperone. When they finally escaped she was taking him somewhere warm and secluded where they could walk around half clothed and make love when ever the urge hit them.

Jasper growled and Bella giggled a little with embarrassment before pulling her thoughts out of the gutter.

'Try again.' Jasper wrote.

Bella mentally sighed but did as he asked. She focussed her shield around his stomach then tried to pinch him. Her shield held as it had the last ten times she had done it. When they had awoken in their room he had looked at her with such pride it had confused her till he told her what he had discovered. She was a shield. It had taken them the full week of practicing to find out that she was a physical as well as mental shield. She was also able to shield Jasper as well as herself. Yesterday they had found out that she could focus her shield on one specific part of the body.

They had been practicing in secret. Jasper had told her that he didn't want their captors to know of her power. He explained that he hoped she could shield them from Phil when he killed him, keeping Phil from taking either of their bodies.

'Bella what will we do when we escape the Arena?' Jasper asked.

'What do you mean?' Bella asked genuinely confused, they would be together wouldn't they?

'Will we stay with the Cullens? Will we be nomads with Peter and Char or by ourselves?' Jasper clarified.

Bella let out the breath she had been holding and smiled. Was she ever going to get over her insecurity? Jasper was the most loyal person she had ever met. He had denied the mating bond because of a promise to Alice. He wouldn't break promises, he wouldn't abandon her as Edward did.

'I don't think I want to live with the Cullens anymore and I don't know Peter or Char.' Bella wrote while she thought about it. The Cullens had proven disloyal to her and she couldn't entrust them with her eternity. The thought of living every day with Edward and Alice made her cringe. She didn't love Edward anymore, but as time had went on she had begun to realize that she didn't like the way Edward had treated her. Spending time with Jasper, who was kind and compassionate, who put her needs above his own had shown her this. Now when she thought of Edward she only felt a little anger at herself for being so stupid but no real love for the boy.

Alice...While she pitied her she was also furious with her and wasn't sure she would be able to control herself around her. The way she had treated Jasper was awful. While she felt bad she was trapped by Phil in a deal that gave her nothing, she was mad that Alice had made a deal to take Jasper from her. It showed her two things. Alice knew Jasper was not her mate but Bellas and that if given the opportunity Alice had no qualms in hurting Bella and Jasper to separate them.

Thinking about Alice made her realize that Jasper was again putting her wants above his. She needed him to tell her what he wanted.

'What do you want to do?' She wrote.

Jasper seemed to think this over and Bella waited patiently for him to answer. 'I'm not sure but I do know I don't want to live a docile life. I want to prove my strength, fight for good..' Jasper trailed off and Bella felt his embarrassment. At heart he was still the boy who lied about his age to join the confederate army, eager to prove his bravery and honor.

'I love you.' Bella wrote and hugged him tighter.

'Please Bella what do you want?' Jasper asked.

Bella thought about it hard. During her time here she had realized something it wasn't the Cullens she missed it was Charlie. All that time she had begged Edward to change her so she could join their family. She had been so eager to abandon Charlie, but now the thought of never seeing him again hurt.

'I want Charlie to be in my life no matter what.' She wrote. Now that she was sure, she wasn't going to let anyone keep her from him. If he didn't want to become a vampire then she would fight the Volturri to keep him in her life.

'It might be a little hard at first darlin. You are a newborn, but we will figure it out.' Jasper wrote, kissing the top of her head.

They sat silently for a long time and Bella felt like purring in contentment.

'Let's try your mental shield again.' Jasper wrote. Bella groaned but began practicing again.

* * *

Phil tapped his pen on his desk, irritated. Nothing was working out. Bella was supposed to be his bargaining chip, his way of getting Jasper to agree to a deal. It had all seemed to fall into place. Manipulating Alice had been easy. He had planned to separate Bella from Jasper anyways, it was how he was going to get a deal out of Bella. Bella had proven to be self-sacrificing and he thought she would willingly make a deal to keep Jasper.

He knew Jasper would remember him from the past and be unwilling to deal with him unless he was backed into a corner. Having his mate under Phil's power was supposed to be that corner!

Everything had gone so smoothly. He had made little meaningless deals with them gaining their trust. Jasper had been magnificent in the Arena. Bella and him had gotten close enough to both realize they were mates.

Phil snapped the pen. Bella had not accepted the deal! Now they were aware of his plans and he would never get a deal out of either of them. Phil stood up from the desk and began to pace.

Where was his assistant! She was not working out, the girl was inept and cried constantly.

"Angel!" He yelled.

The door to his office opened quickly and the woman walked in. She looked up at him with sad eyes and for some reason that made Phil angrier. Phil growled loudly. He wanted her fear not her melancholy. She looked at him but there was no fear in her eyes, just sad resignation.

Phil punched her hard enough to send her flying into the wall. He could tell by the way she fell down the wall that he had killed her. He didn't regret it, she was not worthy to be his assistant...Phil paused in his thoughts. He suppressed his rage and thought for a minute.

Surely the seer had known that Angel would not work out so why did she push him to accept her. Remembering back Phil realized that she had acted very suspiciously that day. He had thought she didn't want him to know the shifters were in Vegas, but was she hiding something about Angel?

Alice had seemed sure that Angel would work out, and honestly she probably would have if Phil hadn't been so temperamental. She would have feared him in time, he could have taken her son to gain her fear. Phil ran a hand through his hair. He needed to get a grip on his anger or his plan would fail completely.

What was Alice hiding, maybe it was time to pay a visit to the boy.

* * *

Phil walked up to the house and boldly knocked on the door. He smiled a toothy grin when a beautiful blonde vampire opened the door. She made a face at him and Phil watched her closely to make sure she didn't know what he was, she seemed to be confused and a little scared.

"Hi, I'm looking for Angeline. I was supposed to take her to dinner and a movie. Is she ready?" Phil told her.

The blonde seemed to hesitate, she looked behind her and Phil knew she was looking at the boy in the living room.

"She went out of town on a family emergency. I'm house sitting for her. I'll tell her you came by when she get's back." The vampire told him. Phil fought to control his laughter the woman was an awful liar.

"When will she be back?" He asked enjoying toying with her.

"I..I'm not sure.." She answered.

"Tell her David was here and I'm sorry I missed her when she returns." Phil said cheerfully. He didn't want to stay too long. He walked down the path away from the house. The blonde was definitely Rosalie Cullen and the boy was in the house.

He was actually surprised and impressed. The Cullens had tracked him here. Who else was with them? How much did they know? Could he use them to get Bella to agree to a deal?

When he was out of sight he covered his scent and returned to the back of the house noiselessly. He grinned when he heard Rosalie on the phone.

"Emmett." Rosalie cried with relief into the phone.

"What's wrong babe?" A voice Phil assumed was Emmett asked.

"There was a man here asking for Angeline. He smelled ...I think he was a demon." Rosalie said in fright. Phil had underestimated her, he hadn't thought she had figured it out.

There was a muffled conversation that Phil couldn't hear on Emmett's end of the phone.

"He's not still there is he?" Emmett asked in a worried tone.

"No he left. He said his name was David and he was supposed to take her on a date." Rosalie told him.

"Okay, take Ricky and get to the hotel with Carlisle and Esme. Charlie said everyone will meet you there. Peter, Charlie and I are going to check out the house first then we will be there. Rose...be safe." Emmett told her.

Phil had to control himself to keep from laughing out loud. Charlie was here...Oh this was perfect. Charlie would be a perfect pawn to gain his daughter's obedience to him. He watched as Rosalie hurriedly left the house a little black-haired boy in tow. He let them go. He could get a deal out of Rosalie he was sure, but for right now he would merely follow them and find the group of would be rescuers.

* * *

Charlie listened as everyone gave their report. Surprisingly Rosalie had made the most progress. She had at least seen the demon. She gave them a very good description, but with no real standout features for her to report it could be anyone.

Edward, Char, and Jacob had no luck at all. Carlisle had heard a rumor that a demon, such as the type they were dealing with, could not be without a host body for long. How this was going to help, Charlie was unsure. They were in a heavily populated area, how would they be able to keep the demon from taking over a body. Emmett's tracking had led them right back to where they had first came to when they arrived in Nevada. Still they had been unable to find any entrance or sign of activity.

"If the demon was at the house. He must have some clue about us." Peter said.

Charlie smiled the boy was quick. He would have made a fine detective. "He's bound to approach one of us. I think we all know that we should not make deals but perhaps we can get him to lead us to Jasper and Bella." Charlie told them looking around at the group. They all seemed to be determined the only two he was worried about were Rosalie and Edward. He looked over at Leah's tight lipped face and added her to the list.

Rosalie wanted something so desperately he was afraid she would make a deal. She hadn't talked about it but he had seen the way she looked at Ricky. She looked at him with such longing and despair, he was afraid that if this demon offered her a child for her obedience she might take it. She was a good woman but good people could be tempted.

Charlie glanced at Edward. The boy had a sullen look on his face and he was glaring at him. He could hear his thoughts and knew that they were not flattering to him.

'Too bad boy. Can you deny that you would take a deal? Would you give your obedience to be the hero?' Charlie asked him mentally.

Edward growled. "I would do it to save Bella!"

'You are a dumb shit.' Charlie said mentally. "Bella and Jasper mean more to this demon than you do. Any deal he made seeming to gain her freedom would be a trick to trap her." He said out loud.

"What if he just wants Jasper? Maybe he would be willing to let Bella go." Edward said sullenly. The vampires in the room growled loudly.

"Oh come on! He has never fit in with us. He was always weak. Alice and I constantly watched him to make sure he didn't slip. He was violent and blood thirsty. He was never a Cullen!" Edward declared.

Carlisle was surprisingly quicker than anyone else and had Edward by the throat and pinned to the wall. His eyes were black with anger and he was growling loudly. Esme came to Carlisle and put a gentle hand on his arm. He didn't look away from Edward till Esme gently forced him to look at her. She kissed him and seemed to calm him. Carlisle let go of Edward abruptly.

Edward fell to the floor in a heap rubbing his neck. "Thank you Esme." Edward said. In an instant Esme backhanded him across the face.

"You are a Jack Ass Edward. We love Jasper as much as we love the rest of the family. He is our son!" Esme glared at Edward who seemed to be in shock.

Edward looked at Charlie. "Surely you understand Bella is your daughter."

"And Jasper is her mate. If we did as you asked Bella would be hurt." Charlie said calmly. "But even if that weren't so I would still fight for Jasper's freedom. I became a police officer to help and protect people. It's not in my nature to abandon someone in need." Charlie finished narrowing his eyes at Edward. The boy was unworthy of his daughter.

Charlie felt cold arms go around his neck and was shocked to find Char hugging him. He patted her back awkwardly, unused to physical shows of affection and a little embarrassed.

Peter laughed at his embarrassment.

"I love you Chief." Char said before walking back to her mate.

"Ahem...Well... Um..." Charlie struggled with his embarrassment while the family looked on affectionately.

"Okay." Charlie said after a deep breath. "We will go to the casino and gamble. Keep in sight of one another but not to close. Edward, Rosalie, Seth, and Leah should stay here."

"Do you not trust me?" Leah spoke up solemnly.

Charlie turned to her looking her in the eye. "No I'm sorry. You are bitter and I worry you would take a deal if you were offered a way to stop being a shape shifter." Charlie told her honestly.

Leah stood up and proudly looked him in the eye. "My father made a dishonorable deal for selfish reasons. Selling out our tribe and pack. I would never do such a thing." Charlie believed her. "Then I give you the option. Come, or stay with rest for their protection."

Leah was silent, she turned to look at her brother then looked at Edward. "I will stay." She answered.

'Looks like she doesn't trust you either.' Charlie thought hoping Edward would hear. Judging by his sour look he did.

"Let's go I've got some money to win." Emmett said happily.

* * *

They had been gambling for hours but so far no contact had been made. Charlie was getting tired. He sat down at the bar and ordered a drink, when he felt someone sit next to him his nerves tingled. This was it.

He turned and saw Phil sitting next to him. He didn't fake his shock it was genuine. "Phil? Is Renee here?" He asked.

Phil laughed. "No she had some kind of weekend get away planned so I thought I would take advantage and do some gambling. Why are you here?" Phil asked taking a drink.

Charlie thought it over. Something about Phil was off. Why was he here? Why was he being nice to him? Phil had never cared to talk to him before. When he had called Renee about Bella being missing she had told him Phil had left her, but he was acting like they were still together.

Why wasn't he shocked to see him? "Things have been so stressful with Bella's kidnapping I thought I'd get away and try to clear my head." Charlie said thinking that was the stupidest lie he had ever told.

"Yeah, Renee is real broke up about her being missing. I kind of liked the kid too." Phil said frowning. Renee had seemed more broken up about Phil leaving her than Bella being missing.

Charlie nodded anyway, accepting his comfort but not believing it for a minute.

"Hey I have these tickets to this place that has the most fantastic fights. There is one tomorrow evening. It might help you clear your head." Phil said.

Charlie fought to keep his face clear, but his mind whirled. Could Phil somehow be involved with the Arena? Was he the demon? That didn't seem possible. He shook his head. "I don't know I'm here with the Cullens it wouldn't be right to abandon them for a night when they have been so kind. They're paying for this trip. Their son Jasper is missing too." Charlie said testing him, he watched Phil's face for a reaction to Jasper's name. There was nothing.

Phil grinned bigger. "You all can come I happen to know the owner and have given him free tickets to my games before. I can convince him to let you all come."

Charlie said nothing as he took a drink, watching Phil but trying to seem like he wasn't.

Phil dug in to his jacket pocket and pulled out pulled out a handful of cards. In large letters printed boldly on the front was the words The Arena. Charlie fought to keep his expression neutral and accepted the cards. In his mind he was jumping up and down and screaming 'Jackpot!'

"I can get more if you need them." Phil said.

"I guess it might be fun." Charlie said a little grudgingly.

Phil clapped him on the back. "Great I'll have a driver pick you up tomorrow at nine pm. outside the hotel." Phil stood up and walked away. Charlie watched him leave with narrowed eyes.

Phil was going to pay for taking his daughter.

**Author's Note:** We are almost to the end! I am so excited! XD


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 16

Jasper sat quietly with Bella in his lap. His fingers ran through her hair as they relaxed. He loved just holding her close like this. If he closed his eyes he could imagine they were somewhere else.

"I love you." He whispered thinking as he said this that those words were not big enough to encompass the depths of what he felt for her.

Bella turned to him putting one delicate hand on his cheek and smiling gently. What he felt in return from her was so wonderful that he would cry if he were able. He heard the hiss of gas released in their room and bent down to kiss her. He knew without a doubt that this was it. They would escape or they would die. Whatever happened they would be together.

* * *

"Hey Charlie." Phil said clapping him on the back. "Is this everyone?" He asked while ushering them to a black SUV.

"Rose doesn't really like watching fights so she decided to stay at the hotel. She and Emmett will do some gambling." Charlie told him easily. Of course it was a lie, Rose stayed with Seth and Ricky. She was the back up if their plan fell through she would call on help from a list given to her by Carlisle. Emmett stayed with her to make sure she was safe. He had pitched a fuss, wanting to be in the action, but Charlie took him aside and explained to him that his wife needed him right now.

He worried Phil would prey on Rose while she was separated from the rest, garnering a deal from her. Emmett needed to be there just in case.

Charlie sat in front while Carlisle, Esme and Jacob took up the back. Phil would have expected Carlisle, Esme and himself to come. Charlie asked Jacob to come because he suspected that Phil was obliged to let him go. He could be wrong about the deal with Billy Black but they needed a shifter to hide them from Alice's sight and Jacob had the best chance of being let go. They all wore trackers but Charlie had directed the others to tail the vehicle.

He didn't think Phil knew Peter, Char and Leah were with them. He wasn't sure about Edward but had decided the boy was to untrustworthy to take directly into the trap. If he could have he would have left him with Rose but he had no good excuse to do so.

"So Dr. Cullen, do you enjoy watching fights?" Phil asked looking at Carlisle through the rear-view mirror. He seemed to be studying him. Charlie wasn't too worried, Carlisle was one of the best people he knew.

"At times. What kind of fights are these?" Carlisle asked.

"Wellll...They are underground fights. Not entirely legal but very exciting." Phil said with a grin.

Jacob started to ask a question but Phil cut him off. "Where's your son Edward? Does he know about Bella?" Phil asked before looking at Charlie.

"We haven't heard from him. Shortly after we left Forks he went off by himself and hasn't contacted us. I'm sure if he knew he would come back in a second." Carlisle answered him.

Charlie was surprised at what a good liar Carlisle was he found himself almost believing him. Phil popped a piece of gum in his mouth and grinned while chewing it, noisily. He offered a piece to Charlie but Charlie didn't trust him enough to take what he offered. Phil shrugged and reached over to open the glove box. Quick as lightning he took out a needle and injected Charlie's leg with something. The passengers in the back moved quickly but not quick enough. Phil hit a button and a pale gas filled the car, knocking out Jacob, Carlisle and Esme.

"Would have been easier if you took the gum." Phil said chuckling at Charlie's shocked expression.

"What did you inject me with?" Charlie asked.

"Couldn't have you knocked out on me. I need you to answer questions, it will be so much better if you are awake and... a little bruised when Bella sees you." Phil said with a sneer.

"Now where is Edward?" Phil asked.

'So the trap is sprung.' Charlie thought and clamped his lips shut.

* * *

Peter ran along side Edward. The boy was fast, that was about the best thing he could say about him. He wasn't going to let his comments about leaving Jasper and saving Bella go anytime soon. He didn't trust him and would be watching him closely.

They followed the SUV in pairs. Char and Leah followed a little further behind. If something happened to Peter and Edward they would call Rose and try to follow in their stead. It was the chief's plan. He wanted to make sure they had plenty of back ups and Peter liked that.

Peter had come to really respect the chief and Char looked at him like a father. She was going to be heartbroken if he decided to stay human. Honestly Peter would be too.

They followed the SUV into the town they had originally tracked Alice's tracker too.

"Can you read his thoughts Edward?" Peter asked.

Edward paused for a moment before he shuddered in revulsion. "He's thinking of ways to torture Charlie."

Peter growled and started forward but felt Edward's hand on his arm. Peter turned suddenly almost attacking the boy. "Charlie knew this would happen...Phil is going to leave the car in a garage and walk to an entrance. He's making Charlie leave his Tracker. We need to wait till he shows us the entrance."

Peter was shaking with anger but he nodded and got a hold of himself. They saw Phil get out of the car and watched as Charlie also got out. Charlie was not resisting him as they walked out of the garage. They walked calmly down the street when Phil started to look around.

Edward and Peter hid themselves quickly. Edward stood up quickly and Peter moved to pull him back.

"Their thoughts disappeared." Edward said in concern.

Peter immediately stood beside him looking up and down the street for a sign of them but finding none. He yanked Edward's arm and walked to the place they had last seen him. They followed their scent into an alley where it ended abruptly.

They walked out of the back end of the alley but could neither smell nor see Phil and Charlie. Peter walked back to where they had their last scent of them and examined both walls before chuckling softly. Edward looked at him in question and Peter just pointed to the wall where a fresh smiley face sticker now was attached. Edward matched his grin.

Silently they searched the wall, trying to find some secret door or lever. Finding nothing they sat and waited for Leah and Char.

It only took ten minutes for them to arrive. Char walked right up to Peter and kissed him passionately. Edward quickly looked away, while Leah looked as if she didn't care.

"What's up sugar?" Char asked quietly.

Peter pointed to the sticker, Char took one look and laughed loudly. 'So much for being quiet' Peter thought.

"We haven't been able to find the entrance, but it's pretty sure that the Chief left that for us to be able to find." Peter told the two women.

Leah approached the wall and looked it over, running her fingers along the brick. She stopped her movements and ran her fingers along a groove. The mortar moved revealing a narrow slot. Peter grabbed Leah and kissed her dramatically on the lips.

"You're a fucking genius!" He exclaimed as he let her go. Leah blushed a brilliant red and Char slapped the back of his head.

"Keep your lips to yourself!" Char growled.

Peter laughed then pulled out one of the cards Phil had given Charlie. "Okay when we get in I want Edward and Char to locate a control room. See if you can turn off what ever alarm system that is set up and release the prisoners. Leah and I will follow Phil and Charlie's scent. I don't want to leave the chief in his hands any longer than we have to. Move quickly, speed will be our only advantage." Peter told them seriously.

They gave nods of agreement and Peter slid the card into the slot. They watched as Charlie's smiley face moved away from them revealing a passageway. They didn't hesitate as they ran into the darkness.

* * *

"Let them through I may need them for bargaining." Bella heard someone saying. Let who through?

Bella opened her eyes slowly. She smelled blood. Lots of fresh blood and it was making her throat burn. Instinctively she growled.

"Looks like she's awake Charlie. What do you think? Will she rip your throat out?" Phil said.

Bella turned to him and saw to her horror that her father was indeed here and bleeding. She heard a growl to her left and turned to see Jasper.

"Now, now Major, you want to rip my head off right?...I don't think that would be a good idea. I would just have to find a new body and maybe this time I would have a woman's body." He said eying Bella. Bella couldn't keep the look of disgust off her face. Phil just laughed.

"Or maybe I might like to be a police chief." He said before he grabbed her father's bloody hand and licked a trace of blood from it. He licked his lips and made an mmmm sound. Bella began to tremble, torn between her worry for her father and the burn in her throat. She felt a wave of calm come over her from Jasper. He had never manipulated her emotions before but she was glad he was now helping her.

"Or I could choose some random body and you would never know where I was till i struck again." Phil said standing up. "You can't kill me and I want you Major. Why don't you save your mate the grief. Give me your obedience and I will let you turn Bella's father." He squeezed the hand he held and bones crunched. Charlie made no sound he just looked at Bella confidently, with love in his eyes. Bella started to move forward intent on stopping her father's pain.

"Stop!" Phil demanded and Bella found herself stopping. He turned back to Jasper. "I will let her go. Hell I'll even let her stay with you. Is it so much to ask?"

Bella could feel Jasper's conflict but he whispered a solid "No."

Phil sighed. "Well I knew it wouldn't be easy." He ran a finger down Charlie's cheek. Bella couldn't let him hurt him anymore and put her shield around her father. Phil frowned in confusion as Charlie's cheek remained unmarked. He drew back his fist to punch him and when he made contact howled in pain but again the Chief was untouched.

"Bella cover us all." Jasper told her and Bella immediately complied.

Phil turned to Bella with a scowl on his face. "So you're a shield. A pretty strong one." He studied her for a moment and Jasper smiled with pride for his mate. Phil began to smile again. "Doesn't matter. You couldn't be powerful enough to cover everyone so we are still at an impasse. But while we have eternity, your father does not. You know I will win sooner or later Bella, but by then your father will be dead. I can give him eternal life without him having to be a vampire. Just as I did for Gianna."

"Gianna is dead." Bella whispered.

"She was unlucky to run into you. If we had realized you were a shield she wouldn't have died. No one else would have been able to kill her." Phil said.

Bella was being tempted. In spite of the fact her father hid it well she could tell he was in pain. The burn she felt was almost unbearable and without Jasper's help she was sure she would already have attacked him already. Her shield had stopped the scent from assaulting her but she still couldn't draw her eyes away from the drop of blood that was making its way down his cheek.

Phil stood close to her looking back at Charlie. "Look at him, doesn't he look delicious." Bella began to tremble as her eyes turned black. Her emotions were slipping away from Jasper's calm. She wanted his blood, she wanted him safe.

"Let me help you." Phil said holding out his hand. Bella started to reach out to him when two things happened simultaneously. A loud boom rang through the room and Jasper threw Phil away from her growling fiercely.

"Jasper do it now! Kill him!" Charlie yelled. Bella looked over at her father he held a gun in his hand. She looked down at Phil on the floor, Jasper snarled in rage as he twisted his head. Phil had a sickening grin on his face as his neck snapped.

"Bella! Put your shield around Phil!" Charlie yelled. Bella was momentarily stunned and she just stared at Phil. "NOW ISABELLA SWAN!" Bella knew that voice and quickly obeyed. They heard an unearthly howl, that sent chills up their spines.

"That's good Bells, hold him there." Charlie said smiling softly. "Jasper I understand you are an empath?" Charlie asked.

Jasper just nodded. Bella could tell he was struggling to control himself as the Major wanted out. She could feel his rage and she moved to his side caressing his arm softly. She felt him calm slightly and she in turn was able to calm a bit. "Can you feel the demon? Is he trapped?" Charlie asked.

Jasper closed his eyes and Bella could feel his revulsion. "Yes." He spat the word.

Charlie sat down heavily, lowering the gun. Bella wanted to run to him but knew it would be a bad idea. "Daddy." She whimpered. She hadn't called him that since she was a small child. All she wanted to do was run into his arms as she did when she was young and had a scrape. He had always been her hero. She was ashamed at the large part of her that wanted to drain him.

Jasper lifted her chin looking into her eyes and kissing her softly. She felt his love and pride in her. "You are doing well darlin. I don't know of any newborn that would be able to resist a human bleeding in front of them. Father or not." He kissed her again. "I'm going to go and check on him, you okay?" Bella nodded not wanting him to leave but wanting her father to be okay. She turned her back as Jasper made her way to her father.

"How did you smuggle a gun in here?" Jasper was asking. Bella could hear the awe in his voice and feel it in his emotions.

Charlie chuckled and grunted as Bella heard ripping of fabric. "I'm just a human. I don't think Phil expected too much out of me." He said and then muttered "Arrogant prick."

"I put the tracker where he could easily find it, but hid the gun...in well a place. When he found the tracker he looked no farther. Really he's pretty stupid, he should have known me being a police officer I would carry a gun. He probably just figured he could bully us into submission and even if we dared kill him he would just move on to the next body. He didn't figure on my baby girl being so powerful." Charlie said with pride. If Bella could blush she would.

"You were the one to figure out to put my shield around him Dad." Bella said with her own pride for her genius father. She looked at him and he blushed.

"Ahem...Is he still there Jasper?" Charlie asked. Jasper nodded.

Bella was relieved that Jasper had cleaned up all traces of blood and hid it from her sight. She could still smell the blood, after removing her shield from Charlie, but not seeing it helped her control the blood lust.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle said one way to kill a demon was deprive it of a host for a period of time. He didn't say how long, I don't think he knows. Peter, Char, Edward and Leah should be here by now. I left them a pretty large clue." Charlie said smiling at some secret joke. "They should be able to open the door and we'll find the Quileute boys and head on out."

Jasper returned to Bella's side and put his arm around her. She could feel worry coming from him but he said nothing. "Can you hold your shield long enough Bells?" Charlie asked her.

"I think so. It doesn't feel like it's an effort." Bella answered.

"Well I think I'm going to rest a bit." Charlie said before closing his eyes and passing out.

* * *

"This is it...There are five humans in the room." Edward whispered.

Char nodded. "We'll knock them out. No need to kill them. Of course I could use a snack..." Char said hoping to get a rise out of Edward. His look of disgust and small growl almost made Char laugh out loud. He was so easy to rile up. Char kicked the door in and in a blur of movement had all the humans incapacitated.

"You could have done a countdown or something. I would have helped." Edward said as he entered the room a large pout on his face.

This time Char did laugh. She patted his cheek. "Next time sugar." She cooed to him, which only caused him to growl more. He stomped over to the control panel and looked at the screens. There were dozens of them. Monitoring different rooms in the Arena. Many showed prison cells with different creatures inside. A couple showed corridors and there were five just for the Arena.

Char's eyes found Jasper, Bella, Charlie and Phil almost immediately. She was relieved to see they were alive but terrified by the look of Charlie. She growled deeply. Phil had indeed worked him over. She clenched her fists and thought of all the ways she could hurt the demon.

There was no sound but she could easily tell that Phil was talking to Bella. No doubt he was trying to use Charlie against her. She watched in horror as Bella reached out to take Phil's hand, then there was a flash of light and Char saw Charlie standing there gun drawn and pointed at Phil. It looked like he was shouting. Jasper twisted Phil's neck, killing him for sure.

"No you idiot!" Edward yelled. Char looked over at him in anger. Edward began pushing random buttons before Char could stop him.

"Stop! You can't let out some of those creatures, they're dangerous!" Char said trying to grab his hands.

"We have to open their door. Phil is a demon he's going to take over one of them. They have to get away from him." Edward said in a panic fighting her off and still pushing buttons.

Char tried to contain him but was limited because she really didn't want to hurt him. She watched as all manner of creature escaped their confines. She didn't know what they all were but she knew they had unleashed evil into the world. She had enough. Using the skills she learned from Peter and Jasper, she quickly removed Edward's arms and kicked him away from the panel.

"You stupid Fucker!" She yelled.

"Stay there." She demanded. He was in enough pain that he listened to her.

She turned back to the screens and groaned. "How could you manage to open almost all the doors but theirs?" She saw the Chief close his eyes and fought down her panic. She was better than Edward, she could do this! Peter sent her here because she had experience with security systems. She studied the panel and found what she was looking for. She saw Peter and Leah approaching the room and smiled at their timing. She pushed the button and watched the door open. Peter looked into the camera and blew her a kiss. 'Damn! She loved that man.' She thought smiling.

Char watched him enter the room then turned her eyes back to the monitors, looking for the Quileutes. She caught a glimpse of Marcus and Alice walking down a corridor, they seemed to be avoiding all the monsters running rampant in the building. Probably using Alice's sight to do so. She saw some creatures unconscious on floors in corridors and cells. Maybe it was the same thing that knocked out the Cullens. She turned to look at Edward giving him another glare and muttering at his stupidity.

"Can I trust you to behave if I give you these back?" She said picking up his arms. She would rather leave him without them but she didn't know how many men Phil had employed and they might come here to take back the control room. They had busted down the door and although she could fight off any humans there might be other creatures in the mix. Though she hated to think it she might need Edward's help.

Edward nodded. Char walked over to him and reattached his arms.

"I need you to listen for anyone approaching. We will hold the control room until the others come her. Can you do that?" Char asked him speaking to him as if he were a child.

Edward looked annoyed but again nodded. Char turned her attention back to the screens and watched her mate pick up the chief and leave the room.

* * *

Jasper carried Phil, while Peter carried Charlie. Jasper made sure to hit his head, accidentally on purpose, against the walls a couple of times. Of course it didn't hurt him, he was already dead and Bella's shield prevented any further damage to him, but it gave him a little satisfaction.

He kept in tune to the demon's emotions and they were weakening but were still there. The demon repulsed him, his foremost emotion was hate and Jasper would feel dirty, from his emotions, for a long time after this.

He looked over at Bella, she always soothed him. She was watching Peter with her father worriedly. He reached out and grabbed her hand squeezing it. She turned to him and smiled. They quickly made their way to the control room. Leah helped them to avoid all the many creatures in the corridors and Jasper frightened away any that couldn't be avoided.

Char rushed to Peter's side and looked at Charlie with genuine concern. Jasper was a little surprised, Char didn't befriend people easily and she obviously cared a great deal for Charlie.

"How is he?" She asked Peter quietly. Peter just shook his head.

"We need to get him out of here. Find the Quileute boys with Leah and let's get him to Dr. Cullen." Peter said. Char looked like she wanted to protest but changed her mind. She motioned to Leah and the two women headed out the door.

Jasper stared at the screens and saw the many monsters released and escaping. "What happened? We need to stop them. I've fought some of those creatures, we can't let them loose." Jasper said. He felt a large dose of guilt from Edward and looked over at him. Edward's eyes were turned from them, but he seemed to find his voice.

"How come the demon hasn't possessed someone? Why have you carried a dead body here?" Edward asked. Jasper knew he was diverting attention but answered anyways. Eager to praise Bella.

"Bella's shield has him trapped." He said with pride. Peter looked over at her raising his eyebrows in awe. Edward smiled big, feeling his own pride. Jasper wasn't sure if he liked that.

Edward walked over to her. "You make a beautiful vampire Bella." He said reaching out to caress her face. Before Jasper even thought about it he had him by the throat and pushed against the wall.

"She loves me!" Edward gasped out. Jasper felt a moment of doubt.

"No Edward. I don't think I ever really did. I had a teenage crush on you but I love Jasper. He is my mate." Bella said sending Jasper her love.

"Look at this." Peter said watching the screens. Jasper let go of Edward and looked at the screen. He saw Alice and Marcus standing at the entrance to the Arena, they seemed agitated and were pacing.

"They probably are unable to leave. The deal they made was for their obedience." Bella murmured. Jasper came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt Edward's jealousy but ignored it.

They stood there for a long time before Leah and Char found their way back with Embry and Quil in tow.

"Let's blow this joint." Peter said grinning. Jasper was just getting ready to turn when he saw Alice and Marcus suddenly leave the building. He turned to Phil lying on the floor and felt for any emotions from him. He found none.

"Edward can you sense any thoughts coming from Phil?" Jasper asked to be sure.

"None." Edward answered.

"He's gone?" Bella asked.

Jasper was unsure, it seemed anticlimactic.

"Bells..." Charlie muttered.

Bella walked hesitantly to her father. Jasper felt her blood lust threatening her and did his best to help her.

"Don't let go of your shield. How long can you hold it?" He asked. It was easy to tell that it was hard for him to speak.

"I don't know dad. I'm not feeling any strain." Bella answered.

"Hold it...Bury...at sea...away ...just in ..." Charlie struggled to say.

"We understand Chief save your strength." Char cried.

"Daddy please..." Bella sobbed. "Let us change you."

Charlie said nothing as his eyes closed. "Please..." Bella sobbed again.

"Okay..." Charlie said barely audible. The joy that filled the room surprised Jasper. Not only from Bella but from Peter and Char too.

"Jasper would you please. We would be a family by venom. I want the Chief to be part of our family." Peter said. Char nodded excitedly and he felt Bella's approval too.

"Do it now. I don't want to take a chance with his life. We will hurry to the ranch." Char said in a rush. Jasper looked at Bella who nodded, smiling at him, pride and trust in her eyes.

Jasper leaned down and bit Charlie injecting his venom. He felt Edward's and the shifter's disapproval but he ignored it as he bit his wrist injecting more venom.

**Epilogue:**

It was the ending of their year at the ranch and Charlie was almost out of his newborn phase. He wanted to get out there and find the creatures they had released. Jasper, Peter, Char, Leah and Jacob worked tirelessly searching out the creatures, while Charlie did the research from the ranch. Watching the news and the internet for clues of sightings.

They had buried Phil's body at sea. Bella had held the shield over him for two days and Charlie was impressed with his daughter. She was everything he knew she was before Edward had come into her life and slowly destroyed her confidence.

Char and Peter had returned to the Arena and retrieved records on all the creatures that had inhabited the Arena. Then they had contacted the Volturri and told them of the Arena. They had burned the place down.

The Volturri were struggling to survive with Aro and Marcus gone. Marcus never returned to the Volturri and no one knew where he was. They didn't know where Alice was either, and that concerned him. He kept an eye out for both of them, but they were not high on the priority list.

Rose and Emmett kept Ricky and were now raising him as their son. They stayed with Carlisle and Esme, much to the pleasure of Esme who spoiled the little boy rotten. Edward tried to come between Bella and Jasper for a while but soon gave up and returned to live with Carlisle and Esme. Charlie smiled at the thought of his daughter and son-in-law.

He really liked Jasper and was glad that he was Bella's mate. He liked watching them together. They communicated silently, through touches and looks. Charlie was in awe of their bond, only a dumb ass like Edward would try to deny what they shared. They had told him how they had developed their own way of talking because of the need for privacy.

Jasper loved his daughter and it was plain to be seen. Charlie couldn't ask for a better man for her and was proud to call him son. He was dedicated to protecting Bella and finding all the creatures Edward had released.

Charlie stopped his musing and looked at the alert that flashed on his screen. A werewolf sighting in Montana. Charlie grinned he was going on this hunt and they were going to beat Caius to this one!

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/followed this story. You all made it a pleasure to write and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
